Cântico do Amor e do Ódio
by Srta Potter
Summary: O amor e o ódio nos idos tempos de Hogwarts. SiriusXRemus / JamesXSnape / RiddleXLucius
1. Idade da Inocência

**Avisos:**

1. Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas sim à J. K. Rowling. Esta fanfic foi escrita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

2. Eu comecei a escrever esta fanfic em 2007 e por alguns motivos eu a deletei. Passado alguns anos percebi que não devia ter feito isso, mas não tinha mais a fic no PC. Entretanto em setembro de 2010, fuçando antigos CDs, encontrei todos os capítulos que eu havia escrito. Reli e reescrevi algumas partes, assim como corrigi outras. Peço desculpas aos leitores que estavam acompanhando esta história. Eu sou meio doida, mas a vida me ensinou bastante nos últimos tempos, podem ter certeza!

**Cântico do Amor e do Ódio**

**Capítulo I – Idade da Inocência**

_E em minhas súplicas eu sonho só_

_Um discurso silencioso para um ouvido surdo_

_Se quiseres amor, deves ser amor_

_Mas se sangrares amor irás morrer amado_

**Age of Innocence - Smashing Pumpkins**

A gota de água caia insistentemente, fazendo o chão rugir, mas era apenas uma impressão: o som era bem menor e mais discreto. Entretanto no silêncio arrasador do banheiro feminino do quinto andar, o som parecia infinitamente alto. A escuridão anulava as cores do banheiro, dando-lhe um tom cinza e sóbrio. O vento frio fazia um barulho estranho nas janelas fechadas, apagavam seu brilho velho com o choque térmico.

Os espelhos velhos e enferrujados refletiam a imagem de um jovem que aparentava ter mais anos do que tinha. Ele tinha apenas 21 anos, mas o seu olhar e seus modos pareciam abrigar um espírito austero, até mesmo rude. Mas essa rispidez era totalmente delineada por uma classe sem descrições.

Apoiou as mãos na pia fria e antiga, sentiu o calor abandonar suas mãos e então escutou um raio lá fora. Ele riscou o céu com perfeição, desenhando rapidamente a ilusão de uma árvore cheia de galhos sem folhas. O banheiro foi rapidamente iluminado. O brasão da Sonserina apareceu diante de seus olhos que miravam o próprio peito. O som grave veio nove segundos depois, tomando conta de cada pedaço do céu, fazendo um barulho surdo dentro do banheiro, as pedras parecendo ter chacoalhado levemente com o estrondo.

Nenhum músculo se alterou. Seus olhos permaneciam fixos agora na parede de lajotas antigas. Ele se ergueu no próprio tronco e encontrou novamente o espelho, mas agora não estava mais sozinho. Via a imagem da outra pessoa refletida ali, embaçada pela ferrugem, mas sem alterar o mínimo de sua juventude externa, sem danificar o rosto que parecia ter sido esculpido a mão, com apreço e cuidado. Não mudaram a intensidade dos olhos tão claros, não mudaram a suavidade de sua bela expressão.

Então ele se virou, para encontrar as duas íris claras focadas com leveza nas suas. Algo mudara no outro, ele entreabriu os lábios claros quase imperceptivelmente, destacando lábios tão pequenos, o rosto glabro começando a corar ligeiramente... O sangue pulsava com força por suas veias quando o outro deu o primeiro passo.

O ruído dos passos fora encoberto na hora pela chuva que despontava no céu. Gotas caiam com força no chão, batiam com força contra o vidro antigo e então mais um raio desenhando o céu. A luz iluminou a face dele que andava, os olhos presos nos olhos do outro sem vacilar por um segundo.

As íris claras demonstravam ansiedade, ele fechou a boca então, os lábios se encontrando quando o outro parou enfim diante dele, cobrindo-o com sua sombra, fechando-lhe os sentidos com seu olhar forte e determinado. O outro segurou a respiração por segundos intermináveis quando sentiu a palma da mão na pele alva do seu pescoço. O toque foi subindo por sua nuca e seus cabelos foram acariciados ali. Um toque preciso e certo. Ele respirou então, o relógio marcando por volta das duas horas da manhã.

O outro olhou então no centro de sua testa, percorrendo cada linha de sua face, fazendo o outro tremer ligeiramente. Então sentiu outra mão entrando por dentro de sua capa, pousando em sua cintura. Sentiu o tecido quente de lã cinzento, mas sentiu o contorno do corpo do outro também.

O outro respirou mais fundo enquanto fechava os olhos. Engoliu em seco, não gostava de se sentir assim tão entregue, tão submisso a uma simples presença, mas ele não podia evitar. O que acontecera com ele foi algo totalmente fora de seu controle, fora de seu entendimento racional, fora de qualquer coisa normal e sã. Ele tinha medo do que sentia, medo porque era incontrolável, era algo sem limites. Totalmente sem limites.

Não sabia exatamente o que o outro sentia ou mesmo pensava daquele envolvimento, mas sentia sua garganta fechar quando estava diante dele. Sabia que o que fazia era muito ousado, por muitos motivos, mas não _fazia_ simplesmente. Ele _sentia_, precisava daquilo. Sabia o quão perigoso era, o outro seis anos mais velho e esses seis anos era uma diferença razoável quando se tratava de conhecimentos mágicos.

Mas não sentia medo, sentia devoção e adoração, uma constante necessidade de estar próximo e sentir do outro todas as suas expectativas supridas. E assim o era. Faria absolutamente tudo por ele. Tudo. Abriu os olhos e o encontrou ainda ali, massageando com cuidado sua cintura e sua nuca.

Deu-se conta então do barulho da chuva. Seu corpo estava quente, aquecido pelas roupas confortáveis, aquecido pelo toque dele. Mas então um calafrio o percorreu, absorto pelo barulho acariciante da chuva, ele nem percebeu quando o outro havia posto as duas mãos por debaixo de seu colete, experimentando seu corpo através da textura fina da camisa branca.

Um sorriso se formou no canto dos lábios do outro, um sorriso desprovido de ternura, apenas um sorriso acompanhado de um olhar que dizia claramente gostar de ver como o outro se entregava, como o outro se mostrava frágil diante dele. Mas isso não significava que não havia algum tipo de sentimento da parte dele. Apenas era algo que ele preferia não olhar com tanta profundidade, algo que ele preferia não trazer à superfície, pois não podia se desviar do caminho que resolvera seguir.

As íris claras pareciam se anuviar diante de cada movimento das mãos do outro. Respirou fundo então, sentia-se desfazer, desfazer como se estivesse desmanchando-se suavemente, se transformando em névoa. Sentiu seu corpo inteiro relaxar, sentiu cada nó tenso sumir e então, quando sentiu os mesmos toques subirem por seu tronco sentiu seu corpo inteiro se retesar. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e então o sorriso do outro se esticou, lento, preciso, exato com as mesmas características tão duras.

Ele poderia sussurrar o nome dele. Ele poderia lamber os lábios, sentir os próprios lábios quentes e a mente tão turva, os pensamentos desconexos com apenas uma imagem fixa presente e palpitante. Ele poderia abrir os olhos devagar e adorar aquele sorriso. Ele poderia vencer a curta distância e sentir contra sua pele a respiração do outro. Ele poderia sentir a textura daquela pele, sentir o calor que ela emanaria. Ele poderia gemer baixo e devagar ao morder os próprios lábios após sentir apenas mais um toque. Ele poderia beijar os lábios dele e terminar morto em seguida.

Ele abriu os olhos semicerrados e inevitavelmente começou a respirar pela boca. O sorriso no rosto do outro já estava menor, já havia sumido. Apenas os olhos então, vivos e fixos nos lábios dele. Sentiu então a pele macia acariciar-lhe o rosto, era o rosto do outro a acariciar-lhe, a memorizar seu próprio aroma, a tragá-lo para dentro de si para se entorpecer. Entorpecer-se-ia com aquele aroma, era apenas o coração pulsante a estimular cada parte dele a emitir seu aroma preciso.

Encostou então a testa perto dos olhos do outro. Abriu os olhos e sentia o leve tremor de seu corpo. Suas mãos estavam estáticas, mas seguravam firmemente o outro. Trouxe-o mais perto, venceu os centímetros incômodos. Então seus lábios tocaram devagar o canto de seus lábios. Mais uma vez o possuidor das íris claras respirou fundo. Tudo com o outro era feito dessa forma tortuosa e inesquecível.

O outro se afastou e o olhou nos olhos, o indagando. As íris claras disseram sim. Diriam sim para tudo que lhe fosse pedido. E assim seria para sempre. O outro sorriu e tocou os lábios dele devagar, o obrigando a sentir cada fibra dela tocar nas dele, até não houver mais nenhum espaço vazio.

Lucius Malfoy poderia ter desmaiado naquele segundo se Tom Riddle não houvesse aberto caminho por entre seus lábios de forma tão precisa. Logo seus lábios estavam sendo tomados devagar, envolvidos por lábios tão macios e quentes que ele poderia se ajoelhar e simplesmente se tornar escravo deles. Sentiu Riddle tocar sua face devagar, amparando-a. Sentiu seus cabelos serem acariciados pela mesma mão, fazendo a pressão certa na raiz.

Tom se afastou vendo Lucius abrir os olhos e revelar um azul tão claro quanto o céu de dia. Nunca lhe diria, mas adorava seus olhos. Adorava seus lábios, adorava a pureza que eles podiam transmitir mesmo com volúpia. Um anjo corrompido pelo prazer do amor. Uma criança deflorada por uma mente sábia. Um menino adorado pelo lado bom das trevas.

Um novo raio cortou o céu. A chuva continuava forte, dando uma sensação de frio. A gota que caia no chão do banheiro agora não fazia diferença alguma e o único espírito que ficava ali rondando havia fechado todos os sentidos para aquele encontro.

- Lucius. – disse Tom, a sua voz tão idêntica à sua postura. – Você precisa ir agora. – finalizou segurando o rosto do outro com ambas as mãos.

- Não preciso, Tom. – respondeu com a voz baixa e afetada pelo último contato. – Ninguém sabe que estou... Que estamos aqui.

- Eu sei que não. – afirmou Riddle erguendo um pouco a cabeça enquanto o olhava. – Mas preciso terminar algumas coisas antes de ir embora.

- E por que não posso ficar, apenas para olhar?

- Porque vai chegar a hora em que vou lhe contar absolutamente tudo e você será meu braço direito. – afirmou sorrindo de forma calma.

- Eu pensei que eu já fosse de alguma forma...

- Você é minha luz, Lucius. – disse sem tirar os olhos dos olhos dele. – A única que tenho em mim.

Lucius sorriu diante da declaração. Sentia seu coração bater tão forte, sentia-se quente como se estivesse protegido, como se estivesse seguro para o resto de sua vida. Respirou fundo enquanto tentava controlar o tremor. Riddle poderia tocar no ar os sentimentos de Lucius, de tão óbvios e presentes que eram. O garoto deixava isso bem claro para ele, de todas as formas que ele poderia imaginar. Achava-o belo porque o adorava de forma tão descompromissada que acreditava que ele era o único que faria tudo por ele. O único que realmente o amava.

- Está bem, eu vou então, mas não demore... A voltar.

- Não vou demorar, eu prometo. – continuou ainda o olhando nos olhos.

Lucius já se virava, mas voltou para dizer algo mais:

- Não se esqueça de me dar boa noite.

- Eu nunca me esqueceria disso, Lucius.

Lucius engoliu em seco enquanto ainda o olhava, todas aquelas emoções se misturando dentro dele, todas elas querendo sair, tocar Riddle mais uma vez para só então ir embora. Mas mal sabia ele que Riddle sentia isso quando ele parava e o olhava. Queria dizer aquelas palavras, queria porque era o que sentia, mas vacilava, ele parecia ter um pouco de medo... O fascínio que o outro lhe causava o assustava às vezes. Riddle percebeu o que acontecia.

Ele deu alguns passos em direção a Lucius, contornando-lhe até abraçá-lo por trás. Circundou sua cintura e o outro encostou a cabeça em seu peito. Sentia o peso confortável do corpo do menino, sentia o calor palpitando. Ele fechou os olhos e beijou a cabeça dele, sentindo o perfume tão suave de seus cabelos. Ainda saberia o que era aquele perfume tão específico. Abraçou-o mais e então lhe sussurrou em um dos ouvidos:

- Eu... Adoro você, Lucius Malfoy... – sua voz era calma, pronunciava cada palavra lentamente. Lucius fechou os olhos e segurou as mãos do outro, com carinho. – Amo você e só a você neste mundo e nesta vida.

Ele poderia dizer o mesmo naquele momento. Ele poderia virar e tomar seus lábios. Ele poderia chorar por causa da emoção. Ele poderia fugir dali com ele. Ele poderia fazer amor com ele e deixar esvair de dentro de sua alma sua rendição. Mas ele simplesmente se ajoelhou e tornou-se escravo dele. Tornou-se escravo do amor dele. Isso não teria retorno... E Tom Riddle já havia entendido isso.

Não havia som de passos quando Lucius entrou na Sala Comunal da Sonserina. O silêncio pesava, mais do que o sono dos alunos. Discretamente ele subiu as escadas, o coração um pouco mais calmo, mas não menos saudoso.

Retirou a capa e a pendurou. Abriu a camisa, botão por botão, dedos brancos em contraste com o branco mais intenso da camisa. O tecido suave deslizou pela pele alva e macia. Lucius olhou ao redor: todos dormindo. Começou a se sentir ansioso novamente, Tom havia dito que não se esqueceria de dar boa noite.

Trocou o resto do uniforme pelas roupas de dormir escuras e discretas. Retirou os cabelos longos de dentro da camisa e com um toque de sua varinha fechou o cortinado. Deslizou o corpo pelas cobertas também escuras, os olhos como dois faróis fracos numa noite escura. Respirou fundo e mordeu o lábio inferior num sinal típico de nervosismo. Procurou então esperar com paciência.

Passados 30 minutos, que à sua sensibilidade cronológica pareceram 30 horas, sentiu uma brisa fria passar por seu rosto. No mesmo momento ele ficou atento. Os olhos perscrutando detalhes da escuridão, por cada dobra do cortinado.

Viu então uma mão longa e elegante abrir o cortinado. Ele não se moveu, apenas não desviou os olhos dali. Logo a silhueta de um jovem maduro apareceu. Tom lhe ofereceu outro de seus olhares intensos, enquanto deslizava para dentro, o cortinado escuro o protegendo de eventuais olhares.

Deslizou por cima da cama, encontrando o corpo de Lucius Malfoy por debaixo das cobertas escuras. Verdes escuras. Lucius respirou fundo uma vez. Riddle não tirava os olhos dos seus. Ele segurava nas pontas da coberta com força quando Riddle escorregou para o lado erguendo a coberta e entrando debaixo dela. Voltou a cobrir o corpo de Lucius com o seu.

Acariciou com leveza as sobrancelhas claras. Desceu os dedos pelas pestanas quase brancas, pelo nariz bem desenhado até chegar aos lábios. Permaneceu com os dedos ali, sentindo nas costas das mãos a respiração quente e afetada. Deslizou os dedos pelo queixo, sem deixar de olhá-lo nos olhos por nenhum segundo. Ergueu-se então nas duas mãos, seu corpo projetando uma sombra imponente sobre Lucius. Este acompanhou seu movimento com olhos atentos e ansiosos.

Riddle desceu seu corpo lentamente sobre o dele, até encostar sua testa na do outro. Lucius aspirou o ar com mais força e rapidez. O outro pegou sua varinha e conjurou um feitiço de silêncio em volta da cama e do cortinado. Colocou a varinha ao lado do travesseiro e então ofereceu ao outro um leve sorriso. Lucius sorriu com os olhos. Riddle fechou os olhos devagar enquanto tomava mais uma vez os lábios de Lucius.

Mais uma vez o mundo parecia inexistir. O ar era pleno e limpo, a temperatura era amena, mas podia esfriar ou esquentar repentinamente. O silêncio absoluto só podia ser quebrado por respirações alteradas, por corações perdidos em amor, por gemidos incoerentes.

Riddle se apoiou num dos braços apoiados na cama, enquanto a outra mão deslizava pelo braço de Lucius até encontrar sua mão. Apertou-a, a trouxe para cima, acima da cabeça. Segurava com força enquanto tomava seus lábios da mesma forma, no mesmo ritmo calmo, só mudando a intensidade conforme sentia o corpo do outro esquentar abaixo de si.

Parou por um instante o beijo, observando a expressão do outro. Lucius já respirava sofregamente, seu rosto pálido corado e quente.

Riddle soltou sua mão e então, com as duas mãos, Lucius tocou seus braços, subindo até os ombros. Não deixava de olhá-lo nos olhos, como o outro costumava fazer.

Desamarrou então a capa da escola, fazendo com que caísse de qualquer jeito na cama e sumindo em seguida. Afrouxou a gravata, jogando de lado também. Esta, de verde e cinza, tornou-se negra. Abria então, com cuidado, os botões da camisa. Riddle adorava sentir aquelas mãos jovens e trêmulas a lhe tocar assim, em cada gesto a entrega de uma parte da alma.

Lucius abriu a camisa e a tirou, empurrando-a pelos ombros. Riddle terminou de tirá-la e Lucius estava totalmente submerso na perfeição física do outro. Riddle sorriu diante da fascinação tão evidente. Abraçou o menino que acariciava suas costas e braços com urgência.

- Lucius... – soou a voz de Riddle no ouvido dele.

Mas Lucius só queria sentir os lábios de Riddle de novo, seu corpo todo queimando feito brasa. Tom se afastou com a destreza de uma cobra e rolou o corpo ao lado de Lucius. Este virou para ele e parecia levemente surpreso.

- Não esta noite, Lucius. Já é tarde e amanhã você têm aulas. Eu só vim lhe dar boa noite.- Riddle beijou a testa dele. Lucius fechou os olhos.

- Tom, fique comigo até eu dormir?

- Fico.

- Obrigado.

Riddle puxou Lucius de encontro a seu peito e o abraçou, deslizando as mãos por seus longos cabelos. Lucius beijou seu pescoço, antes de entrelaçar as pernas nas dele. Riddle beijou mais uma vez sua testa antes de acariciar-lhe o rosto.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite... – disse Lucius, sentindo o calor de seu corpo amenizar-se, dando espaço para o cansaço físico, cansaço esse adquirido por se controlar tanto com Riddle, para então chegar o sono e lhe trazer agradáveis sonhos.

A manhã seguinte apresentava-se fria, por causa da chuva da noite anterior. Os alunos das quatro casas acordaram e se vestiram de acordo com a temperatura, tremendo dentro do castelo antigo, frio por natureza. Mas nada disso impediu que todos eles descessem correndo para o Salão Principal para tomar café da manhã.

Lucius Malfoy estava entre esses alunos. Junto de seus colegas da Sonserina, sentou-se a mesa e mordeu um pedaço de pão. Comia devagar, saboreando o gosto das vários cereais que o compunham. Ele estava bem tranqüilo naquela manhã, havia acordado sentindo-se muito bem, como se todos os problemas não existissem. A vida parecia desprovida de coisas ruins.

Ele não conversava com ninguém, tão perdido em seus pensamentos que estava. Lembranças lhe ocorreram, lembranças da noite passada, lembranças do dia em que havia conhecido Tom Riddle numa travessa do Beco Diagonal. Um sorriso plácido apareceu em seu rosto. Seus olhos perdidos em qualquer ponto, apenas tentando recuperar aqueles outros olhos. Ele suspirou. Havia parado com o copo de suco de abóbora no ar. Sorriu para si mesmo e bebeu um gole do suco.

Alvo Dumbledore olhava por cima de seus óculos de meia-lua, na mesa dos professores. Havia deixado sua torta de limão pela metade enquanto cruzava as mãos e apoiava a cabeça em cima, sem tirar os olhos miúdos e espertos de um rapaz na mesa da Sonserina. O mesmo parecia estar sob algum tipo de encanto, pois seu semblante era de uma fascinação tão exagerada que chegava a lhe causar arrepios.

Estava o observando há algum tempo e seus próprios pensamentos o deixavam em alerta. Não poderia interferir no livre-arbítrio das pessoas, mas não poderia deixar com que elas agredissem outros que não fosse apenas a ela. Sua experiência de vida lhe avisava que algo muito errado estava direcionando as idéias daquele jovem e então, por um instante, se recordou de uma velha história.

O menino que ele havia retirado do orfanato trouxa estava vivo e ele sabia, sabia que o caminho que havia escolhido era um caminho torto, de conseqüências tenebrosas. Havia ficado ao lado do garoto o tempo todo durante sua permanência em Hogwarts, não por apreço ou afeição como muitos acharam na época, mas porque sabia de sua índole.

Dumbledore respirou fundo. Acreditava veementemente que ele deixara sementes plantadas em sua escola. Novamente ele estava atento, atento a essas sementes, atento às conseqüências. Entretanto o fato de ser possível um conflito de proporções inimagináveis, que não afetaria apenas ao mundo bruxo, lhe fez pensar quase o tempo todo em caminhos e soluções viáveis para evitar o pior.

Histórias mais antigas lhe voltaram à mente. Grifinória, Sonserina, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa. Quatro Casas. Quatro bruxos poderosos. Quatro ideais e uma idéia. Respirou fundo. O que poderia acontecer? O que aconteceria se velhos ideais fossem trazidos a tona? Tomou então um pouco do leite com mel, enquanto desviava os olhos do rapaz.

Estaria preparado.

oOo

À noite, naquele ambiente escuro e fechado, discreto para olhos que não fossem realmente interessados, estava Tom Riddle sentado no chão. O chão frio e escuro, antigo como tudo por ali. O jovem de cabelos castanhos e curtos juntou ambas as mãos na frente do peito, enquanto fechava os olhos. Seus lábios pronunciavam palavras especificas e inaudíveis, palavras determinantes.

Duas velas foram acesas com a ordem de sua mente, uma vela em cada candelabro que estava nas paredes, à sua esquerda e à sua direita. Respirou fundo, o peito nu erguendo-se enquanto os pêlos de seu corpo eriçavam-se, enquanto sentia um arrepio subir-lhe pela espinha. Havia feito uma escolha.

Concentrou-se absolutamente, nada em sua mente além de sua vontade inabalável, nada além do sangue Slytherin bombeando suas origens e idéias por cada fibra de seu corpo. Uma batida anunciou batidas cardíacas mais rápidas. As velas chamuscando mais forte indicaram o início de um feitiço que seria bem sucedido. A lembrança dos olhos de Lucius e tudo o que continha neles anunciando sua possível vitória. Teria seguidores. Teria muitos seguidores e adoradores, bruxos que o serviriam de forma cega, obediente. Sorriu.

Abriu os olhos, estes estavam com uma tonalidade estranha, uma mistura de cores, como se absorvesse as cores ao seu redor. Seus olhos permaneceram fixos na porta fechada do estabelecimento, todos os artefatos tornando-se mais sombrios na penumbra, à luz de velas amenas. Tragou o ar como se fosse a vida e tornou a repetir as palavras.

Sentiu como se o chão estivesse tremendo, sentiu algo quente subir dos pés até a cabeça, preenchendo cada parte de seu corpo. Mais um tremor e então as palavras foram pronunciadas mais alto. Mais um arrepio e as palavras foram se tornando palpáveis. Mais uma reação e as palavras começaram a se tornar realidade. Mais um desejo e a realidade começava a se delinear de acordo com os seus interesses. Apenas o começo do que ele queria. Apenas uma prévia de seu plano bem sucedido. E as velas se apagaram.


	2. Coisa de Maroto

**Cântico do Amor e do Ódio**

**Capítulo II – Coisa de Maroto**

_Não seria legal se nós fossemos mais velhos?  
Então nós não teríamos que esperar tanto  
E não seria legal se vivêssemos juntos  
Em algum tipo de mundo em que nós pertencemos?_

_Você sabe que vai ser muito melhor  
Quando pudermos dizer "boa noite" e ficar juntos_

_Não seria legal se pudéssemos acordar  
Na manhã de um dia novinho em folha?  
E depois de termos passado o dia juntos  
Ficaríamos abraçados a noite inteira_

_Tempos felizes tempos passado juntos  
Eu queria que todo beijo fosse interminável  
Não seria legal?_

_Talvez se pensarmos, desejarmos, esperarmos e rezarmos  
Isso se torne realidade  
Então baby não teria nada que não conseguiríamos fazer  
Nós poderíamos casar  
E então seríamos felizes  
Não seria legal?_

_Você sabe que quanto mais conversamos  
Pior fica viver sem você  
Mas vamos conversar  
Não seria legal? _

**Beach Boys – Wouldn't It Be Nice?**

Os passos em direção à sala de aula eram numerosos. Meninos e meninas de várias idades caminhavam falando alto, alguns rindo, outros muito sérios. Mas ele se destacava no meio dos demais. A maneira como andava, seu olhar. Não era novidade que todos o olhassem, afinal, ele sempre chamara muita atenção. Antes ele não se dava conta, foi um certo alguém que lhe disse isso, mas na época ele não acreditou.

Agora ele via claramente os olhares para si, entretanto ele continuava a não se importar. Não compreendia de fato o motivo de tantos olhares, de tantos desejos, do motivo da mente das pessoas viajarem tanto desejando algo que elas nem sabem se realmente é daquele jeito.

Ele já havia passado da época de viver de ilusões ou então para elas. Tudo devia ser palpável e real, tudo deveria ser sentido e confirmado, porque simplesmente não gostava da dor, apesar de conhecê-la tão bem como se a dor fosse uma pessoa. Podia ser chamado de covarde ou de sensível, mas o fato é que tudo tem um limite nesta vida e o dele havia chego no ano anterior.

Não se arrependia de nada, apenas procurava não olhar para dentro e ver que lá no fundo ainda existia a admiração, o carinho, o respeito e por que não o amor de antes. Ele só não acessava isso porque não fazia sentido, não mais. Não na realidade dele e na realidade desta pessoa. Estariam sempre juntos, unidos por algo menos romântico, mas não menos forte e verdadeiro e isso bastava para a existência deles.

Lucius abriu a porta da sala de aula já preparado para o que veria. Ele estaria ali, junto com os outros três, mas como já havia pensando antes, aquilo não o feriria mais. Estava numa outra sintonia, em algo muito mais forte que fazia com que tivesse constantes arrepios pelo corpo, em algo que lhe tirava todo o ar e ele só recuperava o ar uma vez que o outro resolvia lhe dar de volta. Sorriu. Lembrou-se do toque do outro, do beijo, sim o beijo e de como o mundo era nada quando se beijavam.

Acabou ficando no caminho de alguns alunos que acabaram trombando nele. Ele saiu da frente e foi procurar algum lugar para sentar. Então ele viu um garoto de cabeça baixa, os cabelos muito pretos e lisos, extremamente brilhosos caindo em seu rosto. A pele dele era tão branca, parecia mais branca que a de Lucius por causa dos cabelos negros.

Uma bolinha de papel voou de trás do menino até atingir-lhe em cheio na cabeça. O menino não reagiu quando sentiu a bolinha cair com tudo e os outros meninos começarem a gargalhar. Lucius olhou na direção dos meninos e lá estavam Peter, James, Sirius e Remus. Todos riam com exceção de Remus, que já não via graça há algum tempo em perturbar o sonserino quieto e discreto.

Severus Snape, esse era o nome do menino agredido. Lucius reparou que ele estava sozinho, então foi sentar ao lado dele. Atravessou a sala até o lugar que ficava um pouco próximo a mesa do professor. Os outros alunos estavam entretidos demais em suas atividades para reparar que o garoto mais popular da Sonserina foi se sentar ao lado do menos popular.

- Licença, posso me sentar aqui? – perguntou Lucius, sua voz suave como sempre, a educação sempre falando mais alto.

Snape levantou a cabeça devagar, tomando cuidado para ver quem era. Estava com medo de ser um dos Marotos, assim era chamado o quarteto, e ele decididamente não estava a fim de encarar nenhum deles. Mas então se deparou com magníficos olhos azuis e uma expressão tão calma e pura que poderia ser uma imagem da sua cabeça ou mesmo uma versão um pouco mais masculinizada de uma veela.

Ele olhou então para Lucius, os olhos muito negros, assim como os cabelos. Os olhos, dois poços profundos e escuros, sem fim. Era belo, mesmo que todos dissessem o oposto. Ninguém havia o visto decentemente e a expressão de medo em seu rosto ou então de timidez constante acabavam roubando um pouco de sua graça, mas isso não era problema, ele ganhava um novo tipo de graça quando envergonhado ou com medo.

- Pode... – respondeu baixo e Lucius quase não pôde ouvi-lo. Ele lhe ofereceu um dos seus melhores sorrisos e se sentou. Começou a pegar penas e pergaminhos, tinteiro. O outro só observava de esguelha enquanto rabiscava qualquer coisa no pergaminho aberto. Acabou deitando a cabeça em cima do braço na carteira, enquanto rabiscava.

Um pouco mais atrás, Sirius havia parado de rir quando viu Lucius se sentar ali com Snape. Lupin percebeu a mudança nele, mas como sempre, não disse nada. Apenas ficou em seu silêncio habitual, lendo algum livro. Um livro sempre era mais interessante do que qualquer coisa que seus amigos estivessem fazendo.

James estava prestes a atirar outra bolinha, mas Sirius o parou. Ele olhou interrogativo para o menino, mas Sirius não disse nada. Olhava fixamente na direção de Lucius. Os olhos acinzentados pregados em suas costas, mas não era um olhar malicioso, era apenas atenção. Era apenas...

Lucius pareceu sentir isso, pois imediatamente ele parou de se mover. Ficou olhando para frente, então aos poucos foi olhando para trás. E lá estava Sirius a olhar para ele. Os cabelos escuros e ondulados estavam mais cumpridos naquele ano e Lucius achava que ele ficava bem assim. Sirius lhe enviou um sorriso suave, seus olhos então tinham um brilho diferente, não havia a malandragem dos Marotos ou mesmo a velha tiração de sarro e ironia...

Os olhos azuis sempre o surpreendiam. Sempre o surpreenderiam. Ainda existia um pouco do Lucius do ano anterior ali. Na verdade ainda era ele, a diferença é que algumas coisas não aconteceriam mais. Mas ainda se sentia bem, ainda tinha aquele calor, aquela sensação quente de proteção, de alegria. Era isso, era alegria.

Deu um sorriso que ornou o canto de seus lábios e Lucius lhe sorriu apenas com os olhos, como só ele conseguia fazer. Sirius nunca mais conheceu alguém capaz disso. Lucius se virou e ficou aguardando o início da aula. Snape não havia se mexido um centímetro sequer. Apenas levantou a cabeça depois, olhando para frente.

Sirius se encostou mais na cadeira, os pensamentos longe dali. De perfil, Lupin poderia ver seus olhos claros adornados por cílios tão escuros. Os lábios bem feitos e desenhados, proporcional ao seu rosto de traços marcantes e naturalmente provocantes. A cor avermelhada de seus lábios, a pele ligeiramente morena, Sirius era assim. E tão distante dali ele ainda permanecia belo. Uma beleza que não parava quieta, agitava a todos ao seu redor. Lupin sentou melhor na cadeira e olhou para o outro lado, olhou pela janela. Apoiou o rosto numa das mãos enquanto respirava fundo.

O sol já estava baixo, eram quase 16 horas. Lupin viu o sol no horizonte, o sol tão refulgente, tão cálido, parecia abraçar o céu perfeitamente azul e limpo. Seus olhos pareciam o próprio sol, um em cada olho dourado. Não havia ninguém mais em Hogwarts com aqueles olhos, mas ele não parecia notar isso. Os cabelos à luz do sol ficavam mais claros, quase loiros, fazendo uma combinação interessante com seus olhos.

Esses detalhes não se apagavam ou morriam diante de sua expressão tão densa. Ele vivia com uma expressão triste. Nem mesmo as leves riscas em seu rosto jovem tiravam sua beleza. O que de fato o tornava melancolicamente lindo era a sua alma. Ele a transparecia muito em seu silêncio de segredos que ele não queria revelar.

Lembrou-se então de fatos do ano interior. Havia visto Lucius sentar perto de Snape e não tinha como não lembrar toda vez que o via. Ao contrário do que muitos poderiam pensar, ele não sentia raiva do sonserino loiro . Ele mesmo o admirou muito quando olhou dentro de seus olhos, quando viu quem era de fato. Mas temeu por ele, temeu por sua ingenuidade, temeu por sua crença num amor puro ou mesmo num mundo que não pudesse mais feri-lo. Havia amado sua fragilidade. Ainda amava. Era impossível não amar Lucius Malfoy num mundo de pessoas tão pobres de espírito. Ele era uma jóia rara que não via seu próprio valor.

Lupin teve vontade de chorar assim que colocou os olhos nele, porque vira no outro tudo o que faltava nele. Remus Lupin era vazio, não sentia nada, não vivia por nada, era de uma tranqüilidade absurda e tinha muita paciência. Era assim que ele se via. Muitas vezes se pegava olhando no espelho, ou mesmo nas águas límpidas do lago durante a noite, tentando entender ou mesmo ver algo dentro de si. Ele via tanto nos outros, mas em si não via nada. Respirou fundo mais uma vez. Sentiu então uma mão cobrir-lhe o ombro com suavidade, mas firmeza. Olhou para o lado. Sirius.

- O professor já está na sala.

- Ah... Obrigado.

E então ele se endireitou na cadeira, tirando os cabelos dos olhos e prestando atenção na aula que já se iniciara. Aulas de Poções. Todos prestavam atenção, inclusive ele, mas Sirius e James estavam com um olhar visivelmente... Maroto. Alguma coisa ia acontecer, e ele não pôde evitar um sorriso discreto. Adorava os amigos, os maiores presentes de sua vida.

- Nossa, Moony – começou Sirius, falando bem perto de Lupin, a voz baixa para o professor não lhes chamar a atenção – que sorriso lindo, você devia sorrir mais. – e sorriu para ele, os olhos claros olhando por todo seu rosto.

Lupin o olhou por algum tempo, aquele olhar denso e naturalmente triste. Sorriu discreto e para sua surpresa ele acariciou de leve o rosto de Sirius. O mesmo arregalou um pouco os olhos. Lupin voltou a prestar atenção em seu pergaminho, pegou sua pena e começou a escrever. Sirius ainda olhava para ele, esquecendo de um desesperado James fazendo inúmeros sinais para que ele pudesse naquele momento atingir Snape na cabeça.

- Sr. Black, perdeu alguma coisa na atividade do Sr. Lupin? – começou o professor.

Sirius voltou a se endireitar na cadeira, fazendo uma pose séria, erguendo ambas as sobrancelhas. Arrumou a capa e puxou a cadeira para frente. Tossiu um pouco para ajeitar a voz e então respondeu:

- Não, não, professor, minha atividade já está até pronta.

- Veremos. – disse o professor enquanto seguia em sua direção.

James segurou o riso enquanto o professor vinha. Era óbvio que Sirius não havia feito nada, tinha falado daquele jeito para ver se ganhava credibilidade com suas caras e bocas, mas não havia dado muito certo. Lucius olhou para trás e viu o professor diante de Sirius, pegando seu pergaminho e vendo-o vazio. O professor apontou um dedo para a porta da sala e Sirius levantou sem pestanejar. Saiu da sala.

Lucius voltou seu olhar discretamente para seu pergaminho. Terminava de escrever a última frase. Levantou discreto e entregou o pergaminho ao professor. Ele e os alunos haviam seguido as orientações que o professor havia colocado na lousa. Ele arrumou suas coisas e saiu da sala sem fazer barulho. Snape o olhou e ele acenou brevemente enquanto saia.

O sonserino fechou a porta atrás de si com calma, olhou para um lado e depois para o outro. Encontrou Sirius encostado na parede, um dos pés apoiado nela, os braços cruzados, a cabeça levemente abaixada. Mas ele o viu de esguelha e se virou para ele, enquanto escorregava as mãos para dentro dos bolsos.

- Como está, Lucius?

- Estou bem... – disse apenas num sorriso. Estava achando engraçado o outro ter sido expulso da sala porque havia ficado olhando que nem bobo para Lupin. Ele não havia visto, mas pelo comentário do professor acabou deduzindo isso.

Ele acenou então e foi em direção ao Salão Principal. Depois de tudo, o contato entre eles era breve e discreto, havia mudado muito. O que não havia mudado era a compreensão dos sentimentos. Sirius o viu se distanciar. Ele ainda sentia o perfume dele no ar, ainda conseguia sentir o aroma, mesmo tanto tempo longe, tanto tempo sem tocá-lo. Lucius. Lucius...

Ninguém jamais compreenderia os sentimentos de Sirius Black, mas não importava. Ele e Lucius compreendiam. Poderia dizer que até mesmo Remus Lupin compreendia.

Assim que a aula acabou, todos os alunos arrumaram suas coisas desesperados para sair da sala. Não se sabia se era por causa da aula em si, por causa do professor, ou porque queriam muito ir para a outra aula. Todo mundo saia correndo, um atropelando o outro. Remus já saia conversando junto ao professor, enquanto James havia ficado, terminando de arrumar as coisas de Sirius, para poder levar a ele.

Snape estava terminando também de guardar suas coisas. Não havia conseguido fazer isso antes porque estava tremendo e nervoso demais para fazê-lo num tempo normal. James não pôde evitar parar para observá-lo tentar guardar pela quarta vez os pergaminhos. Na quinta vez os pergaminhos foram todos ao chão. James começou a rir.

Snape agachou para pegar os pergaminhos em desespero. Os cabelos lhe cobriam a face, os olhos arregalados. Então, quando ainda abaixado tentou se afastar um pouco para pegar outro pergaminho ele embolou o pé na roupa e caiu com tudo no chão. James riu mais, apoiando-se nos joelhos.

James era terrível. Não tinha dó de ninguém quando se tratava de tirar um barato. Ele enxugou as lágrimas que se formaram nos cantos de seus olhos castanho-esverdeados. Os cabelos estavam como sempre: arrepiados e desarrumados. Tinha um porte até que atlético, graças ao quadribol. Tudo aquilo o tornava mais jovem do que já era.

- E eu pensando em te derrubar e você já fez isso por mim! Você é uma piada mesmo... – disse a Snape, a voz com um timbre mais grosso, já que agora todos eles tinham 15 anos.

O sonserino levantou, juntou todo seu material de qualquer jeito e socou dentro da mochila. Pendurou-a em um dos ombros, enquanto saia apressado, olhando pra baixo. Passou por James, mas este não o deixaria ir com tanta facilidade. Segurou um pouquinho só em sua capa quando ele passou. Ele parou com tudo, pois não havia sentido o outro pegar em sua capa.

Snape parou, a respiração afetada. Ele olhava para frente, não olhava para James que permanecia segurando sua capa. Ele engoliu em seco enquanto os cabelos cobriam seu rosto assustado. Ele ainda podia ouvir os últimos vestígios da risada dele. Ele soltou devagar a capa do outro e se postou atrás dele. Chegou perto então de um de seus ouvidos e lhe disse:

- Seboso. – e riu muito.

Snape abraçou sua mochila e saiu correndo da sala. Lupin e Sirius, do lado de fora viram o menino sair em disparata, correndo mais do que as próprias pernas. James saia da sala em seguida, segurando a barriga de tanto rir. Apoiou-se na porta enquanto Lupin o olhava com olhos arregalados e sobrancelhas erguidas, enquanto Sirius ria, já imaginando o que devia ter acontecido.

- Ele morre de medo de você, hein. Já não é hora de parar não, James? – indagou Lupin, saindo com os outros dois amigos pelos corredores.

- Que nada, agora que eu não paro mesmo. É muito divertido!

- Prongs, como você é mal! – afirmou Sirius o olhando com reprovação fingida.

Lupin meneou a cabeça negativamente enquanto se direcionava para a sala da próxima aula. Viu então Peter conversando animadamente com uma Lufa-Lufa na porta de uma outra sala. Então era por isso que ele saiu correndo da aula de Poções... Sorriu discreto. Parecia ser realmente bom estar apaixonado. Devia ser...

Ele, Sirius e James já estavam sentados na sala, James sozinho, guardando lugar para Peter, e Lupin com Sirius. Olhou para ele de soslaio, para ele que se divertia com as palhaçadas de James. Devia ser bom estar apaixonado... Os dentes brancos e alinhados se mostraram mais uma vez num belo sorriso. Devia ser bom estar apaixonado... Os cabelos revoltos agora sendo ajeitados para trás. A voz rouca então.

- Moony, pode me emprestar um tinteiro?

É, devia ser bom _mesmo_ estar apaixonado.

No final do dia, quando todas as atividades estavam terminadas, Severus Snape estava sentado, como sempre, debaixo de uma das árvores de Hogwarts, lendo um livro. Lia-o com cuidado e atenção. Deslizou então um dedo por sobre a página, virando-a e então lendo o conteúdo apresentado pela nova página.

Respirou fundo. Estava gostando muito daquele livro trouxa. Era uma bela história e ele gostava de ler coisas assim, não tinha nada assim em casa, não tinha nada assim dele. Aquele livro não fora tão difícil de achar na escola, bastava ir à seção de Livros dos Trouxas e pronto. Sorriu então diante de mais uma cena. Esqueceu completamente do mundo e de onde estava. Ele não saia por ai dando sorrisos do nada. Aliás, era muito difícil ele sorrir.

Sentiu então uma brisa muito suave e com ela um cheiro muito especifico, mais suave. Ele levantou o rosto e franziu um pouco o cenho. Era Lucius que havia se agachado ali, na frente dele. O garoto loiro olhou dos olhos dele para o livro que lia. Snape escondeu o título rapidamente, mas Lucius já havia visto.

- Romeu e Julieta de William Shakespeare. Muito bom gosto.

- Ah... Obrigado.

Lucius então se sentou na frente dele, cruzando os braços em cima dos joelhos.

- Não precisa se envergonhar. Eu adoro muitos títulos trouxas. Alguns são realmente bons, tenho que admitir.

- Este é o meu primeiro...

- Pois fez uma escolha excelente. Depois você tem que ler os outros do mesmo autor... Tenho certeza que vai adorar.

- Se forem como este, vou sim.

- O meu preferido é Hamlet. – afirmou Lucius e então seu olhar se perdeu no nada. Ele fechou os lábios devagar enquanto se lembrava do "ser ou não ser, eis a questão". Quantas vezes mesmo ele havia se perguntado isso sem nenhum traço de falsa filosofia? Mas abandonou aquele pensamento. Agora estava tudo diferente, não? Ele havia conhecido alguém que ele amava, e que o amava, não? Aquele era seu maior segredo. Por enquanto.

Snape percebeu o devaneio do outro, mas nada disse. Ele fechou o livro, lembrando-se de marcar a página que parou para dar atenção a Lucius. Ele se recostou na árvore e ficou observando-o. Era a primeira vez em anos que alguém em Hogwarts conversava com ele, com exceção de Lily Evans. Era estranho, mas era prazeroso ao mesmo tempo.

Mas Lucius pareceu ter se desligado dali. Após ter comentando sobre uma das obras de Shakespeare, ele simplesmente olhou para um ponto no horizonte e ficou ali. Snape respirou fundo. Fez o mesmo que o outro, mas não por muito tempo. Ao longe ele avistou James vindo e ele se levantou rapidamente. Chamou a atenção de Lucius que acabou se levantando também. Snape escondeu o livro atrás das costas.

James tinha um sorriso casual no rosto, escorregou as mãos para os bolsos quando encarou Snape ignorando Lucius:

- Eu fui lá na biblioteca e não encontrei um livro. Tenho certeza que é esse na sua mão. Me dá ele agora! – disse James, a voz arrogante.

- Tenho certeza que não procura por este livro... – respondeu Snape timidamente.

- E por que não? Quero ver o título! Me dê. – disse estendendo a mão em direção do menino.

Lucius olhava de um para outro sem saber ao certo se devia se meter.

- Não, Potter. – disse Snape apenas, mas estava com medo.

O outro franziu o cenho e já pegava sua varinha. Foi aí que Lucius chegou diante dele. Parou na sua frente, o rosto sereno, suave como sempre.

- Não faça isso. Se você quiser o mesmo livro que ele está lendo, eu tenho um no meu quarto e posso até dá-lo para você.

James não esperava por essa resposta. Ficou um pouco sem graça, ele não queria o livro, ele queria atazanar o outro, mas Lucius havia sido tão educado que ele não conseguiu reagir na hora. Ele parou, guardou a varinha e deu uma olhada feia para Snape, para depois ir embora. Começou a ficar com raiva do loiro aguado.

Snape olhou então para Lucius, os cabelos o cobrindo, mas ele os afastou do rosto para lhe oferecer um sorriso. Lucius sorriu de volta e estendeu uma mão:

- Amigos?

Snape olhou para ele com olhos negros pela primeira vez radiantes de felicidade. Seu sorriso se alargou, ele fez questão de tirar os cabelos da frente para que ele pudesse ser visto:

- Amigos...

No quarto da Grifinória à noite, no dormitório masculino, os meninos faziam uma pequena guerra de travesseiros. James e Sirius estavam participando, é lógico, e Peter havia sumido. Com certeza fora se encontrar com a Lufa-Lufa. Remus Lupin estava sentado na sua cama abraçado às pernas assistindo toda a confusão. Depois de algum tempo Sirius saiu da guerra, estava sem fôlego, colocando a mão no peito quando se sentou ao lado de Lupin. Ele abriu um daqueles sorrisos para falar:

- Acho que cansei... – mas James parecia incansável. Ele não parava de acertar os outros garotos e claro, cair na gargalhada.

- Posso imaginar... Só James mesmo para não cansar. – comentou Lupin, tentando parecer sociável.

- Estou cansado, Moony... – comentou ele, usando uma entonação única para seu apelido. Remus gostava da forma como ele falava, e como sua expressão mudava, seus olhos. Mas ele achava que só era simpatia do outro com ele e nada mais.

Ele quis dizer algo, mas não conseguiu. Estava meio hipnotizado pela forma como o outro havia falado com ele e por estar tirando a camisa em seguida. Ele a jogou na outra cama, que era a de James e se atirou em cima de Lupin. Ele não moveu um único músculo. Apenas abaixou as pernas para o outro deitar a cabeça em seu colo. Ele fechou os olhos enquanto Lupin tomava coragem para acariciar seus cabelos. O que teria demais nisso? Eram amigos, não eram? Era só isso, não era?

Deslizou os dedos devagar pelos cabelos ondulados e sedosos. O outro respirou fundo, sentindo seu coração bater a um milhão por hora. Não conseguiu não sorrir. Era provável que acabasse dormindo sorrindo. E ele estava relaxando tanto que realmente acabou dormindo. Lupin assistia a zoneação dos outros, mas era como se não visse. Estava concentrado demais no que fazia.

Depois de algum tempo, os meninos pararam. Cada um foi para sua cama e quando James foi deitar na dele jogou a camisa de Sirius longe. Ele nem reparara que o outro estava ali com Lupin. As luzes já estavam apagadas quando James tirava as meias. Foi então que ele viu os dois ali. A lua iluminava o local, faltava apenas alguns dias para a lua cheia.

Os olhos de Lupin estavam distantes e Sirius dormia tranquilamente. Então James viu ali algo mais que uma mera amizade. Ele achou até que ambos combinavam e se sentiu meio burro de não ter notado o clima antes. Mas deixou para lá, ele era desligado mesmo e não gostava muito de pensar sobre sentimentos, ele achava que isso não era para ele. Ele nem sabia do que gostava numa pessoa, do que buscava. Parou de pensar. Ele deu um meio sorriso:

- Boa noite, Moony.

Lupin virou para ele e sorriu discreto:

- Boa noite, Prongs.

James virou para o outro lado e com um aceno da varinha fechou o cortinado em volta da sua cama. Fechou os olhos e ficou pensando sobre o que poderia acontecer com seus dois amigos ali na cama ao lado. De repente seu ouvido estava mais do que atento ali. Sentiu vergonha a princípio, mas não conseguiria falar desse assunto com nenhum deles, então era melhor ele aprender com eles sem que eles soubessem. Fingiu que já dormia e aguardava para ver se ouvia algo.

Lupin ergueu a cabeça de Sirius devagar, apoiando-a na cama. Ele escorregou seu corpo na cama devagar e o outro, sonado, já se ajeitava ao lado dele. Abraçou Remus e apoiou sua cabeça em seu peito. Lupin poderia então continuar a mexer em seus cabelos e foi o que fez. Agora sentia o perfume de seus cabelos, sentia o coração do outro bater calmamente contra seu peito.

James ouviu movimentos e então ele se virou com cuidado para o lado da cama de Lupin. Sem que o outro percebesse, ele abriu uma pequena fresta no cortinado para observá-los. Viu Sirius abraçado a Lupin e este a lhe mexer nos cabelos, os olhos fixos no teto, despreocupados, enquanto o outro braço estava atrás de sua cabeça, servindo de apoio.

Lupin fechava os olhos devagar. Sentia-se muito bem com o outro ali tão perto. Ouvir sua respiração, sentir sua pele macia, acordar ao lado dele, nossa! Seria muito bom ouvir um "bom dia" com aquela voz rouca e aqueles olhos marotos e lindos, os lábios num sorriso imediato. Mas será que Sirius gostaria de acordar e encontrar Lupin com ele? Ele suspirou. Esperava que sim.

Lembrou mais uma vez de acontecimentos do ano anterior. Por que tinha sempre que se lembrar? Não queria mais pensar naquilo, não com Sirius tão perto, não com a tranqüilidade que os envolvia agora. Suspirou. Acabou encostando a cabeça na de Sirius, os olhos fechados. Continuava a mexer nos cabelos do outro, seria difícil dormir.

Sem que Lupin imaginasse, Sirius acabou acordando, pois sem perceber, Remus acabou intensificando as carícias. Quando sentiu que estava abraçando o outro, o corpo tão perto, ele lutou com todas as forças para não levantar um pouco só a cabeça e beijar aqueles lábios. Mas não conseguiu evitar a curiosidade de olhá-lo. Ergueu a cabeça de leve e encontrou o rosto de Lupin ali, bem perto do dele.

Lupin não mudou sua expressão quando os olhos cinzas o miraram devagar e com calma. James abriu um sorriso então. Aquela devia ser a hora que algo com certeza aconteceria! A expectativa foi grande.

Sirius não disse nada, não queria estragar aquele momento. O outro estava tão lindo, acordado, mas com uma carinha de sono... Notou que o outro estava muito quente. Por mais que Hogwarts fosse fria, o clima estava quente e no dormitório, que era mais aconchegante que o resto do castelo, já era naturalmente mais quente.

- Por que você não tira a camisa, Moony? Você deve estar morrendo de calor. – foi o que disse, a voz baixa para não acordar ninguém, mas também preguiçosa.

Remus não disse nada, apenas ficou com um pouco de vergonha. Não era habituado a ficar se expondo, mas não era bem por isso que estava assim. Estava numa cama com Sirius Black, sem ninguém para observá-los. Lembrou-se então dos cortinados.

- Acho melhor fechar aqui então... – disse apenas. Pegou a varinha ao lado e os cortinados se fecharam.

James xingou tanto que se qualquer um ouvisse os nomes que balbuciou ficariam escandalizados. Como Remus podia ter fechado o cortinado? Todos estavam com o cortinado fechado, ninguém os veria, a não ser que houvesse mais algum curioso que nem ele olhando, mas não achava isso provável.

Sirius se afastou e Remus tirou a camisa. Sirius contemplou a pele branca que parecia tão macia ao toque. Ele abriu a boca levemente, sem deixar o outro ver. Estava completamente embasbacado pela beleza do outro. Lupin voltou a deitar e não olhava para Sirius, tentava agir naturalmente.

Sirius voltou a abraçá-lo como antes e sentiu um arrepio inevitável percorrer seu corpo. Quando Lupin sentiu a pele do outro em contato com a sua também estremeceu, mas rezou para o outro não perceber nada e para lidar com tudo aquilo como se fosse muito natural. Mas era, não era? Eram só amigos dormindo na mesma cama, nada demais.

Ele voltou a acariciar os cabelos de Sirius, que fechou os olhos enquanto tentava manter em controle sua respiração. Tinha o rosto na curvatura do pescoço de Lupin. Então sentiu um aroma muito específico, doce. Parecia alguma flor. Lírios? Estava ficando louco, a idéia do outro tirar a camisa não tinha sido tão feliz, uma vez que ele não poderia fazer nada.

Já Lupin tentava não tremer e manter a temperatura de suas mãos. Fechou os olhos. Tinha que dormir. Tinha! Imediatamente. A respiração do outro no seu pescoço o estava deixando tenso e relaxado ao mesmo tempo. Seu coração já estava disparado. Os braços que lhe envolviam pareciam ser tão generosos pareciam querê-lo, mas achou que era algum tipo de ilusão de sua mente afetada, turva pelo efeito que Sirius causava nele. Sirius sentiu o coração do outro mais rápido. Esperança?

Tinha que se controlar, Lupin nunca lhe dera abertura, na verdade ele o confundia muito. Desde o ano anterior, o lobisomem estava deixando ele maluco, sem saber o que pensar sobre suas atitudes tão contraditórias. Afastou os pensamentos. Era melhor não fazer nada do que fazer algo errado e perder a amizade do outro.

Mas ele era incontrolável. O sangue Black fervia, estava em ebulição em suas veias. Ele poderia tentar só um pouquinho, não poderia? Beijou a curvatura do pescoço do outro, um beijo suave. Lupin sentiu os lábios quentes e macios e a testa do outro roçando nele.

Ele ficou tenso. Parou de mexer nos cabelos do outro. Estava extático. O que Sirius estava fazendo? Mas Sirius não parou. Ele abraçou mais o outro enquanto o beijava, agora subindo os beijos suaves pelo pescoço, até o ouvido. Lupin já respirava pela boca, a ansiedade aumentou, mas o medo também. Ele afastou Sirius com delicadeza, as mãos suando frio.

Um par de olhos dourados arregalados olharam para Sirius. Este o olhava com tanta paixão, mas foi se acalmando um pouco. Ele deu um meio sorriso e se ergueu na cama, apoiando a cabeça na mão. Ficou olhando para Lupin.

- Desculpa, Moony.

Remus respirou aliviado. Engoliu em seco, enquanto se ajeitava mais na cama. O outro tinha o poder de deixá-lo tenso e a vontade. Agradeceu a ele em silêncio. Tentava agora relaxar mais, enquanto Sirius o assistia. Não conseguia se irritar com ele, nem se chatear. Ele era lindo demais e ficava ainda mais lindo tímido. Era nessas horas que Sirius não sabia se ele queria ou não queria alguma coisa. Não pensou mais. Só ficou olhando para ele.

James estava desesperado. Tinha certeza que tinha ouvido alguma coisa, alguma respiração, ou mesmo Sirius dizendo alguma coisa. Lupin teria retorno por ter fechado o cortinado, ah teria. Ele acabou se conformando e virou para o outro lado para tentar dormir.

Depois de alguns minutos Sirius voltou a falar.

- Quer que eu saia, Moony? – a voz baixa, rouca. Os olhos o miravam com admiração discreta.

- Nã... Não. – respondeu o outro, também baixo, mas um pouco tímido. – Fique.

Sirius sorriu para ele, deu um beijo demorado na sua testa e deitou na cama, colocando as mãos debaixo da cabeça. Fechou os olhos, virado para o lado de Lupin. Este ficou na mesma posição e fechou os olhos com tranqüilidade. Havia enfim recuperado o ar.

- Boa noite, Padfoot.

- Boa noite, Moony...


	3. Luz e Trevas

**Avisos:**

1. A história vai e vem no tempo. O primeiro capítulo é a situação mais atual, o segundo algum tempo antes do primeiro capítulo e o terceiro antes do primeiro capítulo. Na verdade este terceiro capítulo serve para mostrar como Lucius conheceu o Tom.

2. Os pensamentos dos personagens aparecem entre aspas, com travessão e em itálico.

**Cântico do Amor e do Ódio**

**Capítulo III – Luz e Trevas**

_Oh, será que você não consegue enxergar, amor?  
Não precisa fechar os olhos, porque está bem diante de você  
Tudo o que você deseja vai se concretizar... _

_Serei seu sonho, serei seu desejo, sua fantasia  
Serei sua esperança, o seu amor, serei tudo o que você precisa  
Te amarei com toda a força do meu ser verdadeira, louca e intensamente _

**Savage Garden – Truly, Madly, Deeply **

O coração já não batia tão rápido quando o primeiro passo foi dado dentro da Travessa do Tranco. O chão de pedra e irregular não estava menos escuro naquele dia. A luz parecia se apagar naquele lugar em específico. Mesmo os bruxos que lá andavam pareciam totalmente diferentes daqueles que andavam por outros lugares do Beco Diagonal.

Lucius Malfoy sentiu que havia cruzado um portal: um novo mundo estava diante de seus olhos inexperientes e curiosos, um mundo de cores sóbrias e escuras, de pessoas misteriosas e perigosas, de pessoas sem limites para se chegar aonde queria.

Trajado todo de preto, sem o uniforme de Hogwarts para que não pudesse ser identificado com tanta facilidade, ele prendeu os longos e belos cabelos loiros num rabo de cavalo. Usava uma capa preta também, pois naquela manhã em específico estava até que frio. Ele tentava não olhar ninguém diretamente nos olhos: sabia que qualquer demonstração de fragilidade, qualquer demonstração de que era a primeira vez que estava ali poderia lhe causar complicações.

Olhava com atenção apenas as lojas, estava procurando uma em específico. Então a encontrou. Estava localizada no número 13B. Borgin & Burkes. Ele olhou para a fachada sombria, mas não sentiu medo. Ele havia passado algum tempo lendo livros sobre a Arte das Trevas e foi num desses que ouviu falar da lendária loja fundada por Caractacus Burke.

Ele entrou na loja abrindo a porta devagar. Olhou para um dos lados, os olhos azuis tão claros e belos naquela face de anjo que qualquer um ali que o visse não entenderia o que ele fazia ali. O problema de Lucius era que ele era alguém muito ingênuo e a sua beleza óbvia lhe dava um ar maior de fragilidade e dependência. Por isso era melhor não olhar ninguém nos olhos.

A porta de vidro suja foi aberta e ele se deparou com tantos artefatos que não sabia para onde olhar primeiro. Havia crânios, partes de ossos humanos, animais, alguns frascos com líquidos estranhos e com bichos estranhos dentro. Muitos livros antigos e sujos pairavam ali e aqui. Mas então ele encontrou algo que se destaca e destoava de tudo aquilo ali.

Atrás de um balcão cinza-escuro um jovem segurava uma bola de cristal belíssima. Ela reluzia de forma magnífica. Mas não foi a bola de cristal que chamou a atenção de Lucius. Segurando a bola de cristal, o jovem de cabelos castanhos e pele branca levantava a cabeça em direção a ele, devagar, os olhos diretamente neles, sem vacilar.

Lucius sentiu a porta fechar atrás de si enquanto aqueles olhos o miravam. Um silêncio perdurou enquanto Lucius tentava em vão fechar a boca levemente aberta. Não conseguia tirar os olhos do outro. O outro também não parava de olhá-lo.

"_- Você vida, me surpreende e me excita a níveis extraordinários. Eu adoro o que você faz comigo. Adoro a forma como lida comigo, como me mostra as coisas. Eu sinto tanto prazer que não consigo controlar meus pensamentos de forma alguma. Ah, mas você sabe o quanto eu tenho controle sobre mim. Eu tenho controle sobre tudo aquilo que eu quero. Mas desta vez devo me render a você, ajoelhar a seus pés e agradecê-la. _

_Eu estou sorrindo por dentro. Eu estou sentindo minhas entranhas se contorcerem. Eu sinto algo batendo forte, insistentemente dentro de mim, algo que me tira a noção da expressão que devo manter enquanto olho para esse ser que apareceu diante dos meus olhos absolutamente do nada. Eu poderia dizer que ele brotou do chão como uma linda flor tendo seu tempo adiantado por uma poderosa poção. Eu tenho vontade de apanhar essa flor e levá-la comigo._

_Eu quero sentir o cheiro desta flor, quero saber o que ela é exatamente, ou se é única em sua espécie neste mundo. Quero provar seu gosto, senti-la desfazer-se em minha língua e ver se algo mais acontece com meus pensamentos e com meu corpo. Quero saber se ela é real._

_Quem é você que entrou como uma luz num lugar cheio de trevas e perigo? Eu posso ver através de seus olhos que você não faz parte disso. O que o trouxe até aqui, luz? Essa roupa preta não consegue sufocar sua plenitude. Essa roupa preta só acentua, só delineia essa luz._

_Sobre o que falo? Você me tirou a razão. Haverá um preço para isso. Eu o quero agora. E você será meu."_

Lucius estremeceu. Pareceu ter ouvido algo enquanto o homem o olhava. Algo muito... Intenso. Achou que estava louco, o homem nem mesmo o conhecia. Reparou então que ele havia parado de limpar a bola. Esta estava brilhando intensamente.

O homem atrás do balcão colocou a bola de cristal no apoio apropriado em cima da mesa. Não tirou os olhos de Lucius um segundo sequer.

A muito custo ele conseguiu dar mais um passo e depois outro e mais outro, as mãos firmes ao lado do corpo, a cabeça nem erguida nem baixa demais. Lucius tentava não vacilar no olhar, tentava não mostrar pouco conhecimento ou mesmo insegurança.

Mas o homem por trás do balcão parecia conseguir invadir cada espaço de sua alma sem esforço algum. Ele engoliu em seco sem querer. Apoiou os braços no balcão e tentou manter o olhar impassível diante do olhar do outro. Entretanto era mais do que claro e óbvio o seu olhar incerto. Ele começou a falar:

- Bom dia. Eu preciso de um livro que aborde a natureza dos basiliscos.

O homem tinha agora um sorriso no canto nos lábios. Ele se afastou alguns passos e procurou por um livro em uma das prateleiras atrás dele. Lucius pôde reparar em como seus movimentos eram naturais e graciosos, seguros. Ele não estremecia, não vacilava. Parecia saber exatamente o que estava fazendo. Virou para o menino sem tirar os olhos dos seus. Entregou um livro pequeno e antigo para Lucius.

- Quanto é? – perguntou tentando manter-se natural, sem vacilar diante do olhar do outro.

- O seu retorno toda semana. – respondeu da mesma forma.

Lucius ergueu uma sobrancelha. O outro estaria mesmo falando sério? Ele ia dizer algo, mas parou. Seus lábios suaves e claros atraíram o homem imediatamente. Ele pareceu abrir um pouco mais os olhos, apenas para revelar um brilho mais forte nele, mas não lascívia. Aquela atração não tinha nome.

- Eu não posso vir toda semana. – respondeu simplesmente. Havia conseguido formar um raciocínio simples, mas que não combinava com alguém que andava pela Travessa do Tranco como se soubesse muito bem onde estava pisando.

O outro sorriu diante da ingenuidade. Observou com mais atenção a expressão do outro, o modo como movia as mãos jovens em cima do balcão, a forma como segurava o livro e a forma como entrava naquela loja e falava com ele como se fosse tudo absolutamente normal para um jovem de... 15 anos?

Lucius conseguiu chegar na Travessa do Tranco pois os pais foram visitá-lo em Hogwarts. Ele não iria às aulas pela manhã, apenas nas de tarde. Os pais se distraíram numa loja de artefatos para quadribol e ele aproveitou para se esgueirar para a Travessa do Tranco.

- Por quê? – indagou o homem ainda o olhando. – Hogwarts? – sorriu.

Lucius retesou todos os músculos sua expressão se alterou e ele pareceu ficar inseguro. O homem sentiu um instinto de proteção imediato por ele e o achou belo em todas as suas atitudes e jovialidade. Queria segurar seu rosto e o olhar por mais tempo. Queria entrar dentro dele e ver mesmo se era possível existir alguém como ele neste mundo.

- Não se preocupe. – disse o homem – Eu o verei lá toda semana e então o livro estará pago.

Ele poderia ter sorrido, mas não o fez. Ele não entendia exatamente por que estava sentindo aquelas coisas daquela forma por aquele jovem. Ele preferiu guardar tudo dentro dele e sempre seria assim. Ele preferiu ficar contemplando isso dentro dele, algo que só ele poderia ver, tocar e sentir. Enfim encontrou algo não sombrio e tenebroso dentro dele.

Lucius se assustou. Havia feito a coisa certa indo àquele lugar, sozinho e sem experiência? Como aquele homem iria para Hogwarts vê-lo? Isso não poderia acontecer, senão todos saberiam que ele havia ido a Travessa do Tranco e com certeza isso não soaria bem.

O homem sorriu para Lucius. Havia sentido o garoto se alterar, era óbvio que ele não iria entrar em Hogwarts pela porta da frente como provavelmente havia pensando o outro. Entretanto ele não tinha como saber que ele era exilado de lá, que muitos olhos desconfiavam dele e que por mais que o castelo fosse protegido e contivesse magia de alto nível ele era um bruxo excelente. Estava em seu sangue. Ele era poderoso, muito forte, sempre fora. Sempre seria.

- Qual é o seu nome? – indagou então, sem tirar os olhos dele.

- Me chamo Lucius. Lucius Malfoy.

- Tom Riddle. – disse apenas. Conhecia aquela família, mas não disse nada ao garoto. Com certeza ele era da Sonserina, como o resto da família havia sido. – Eu vou te encontrar no castelo no banheiro feminino do quinto andar toda sexta-feira por volta da meia-noite.

Lucius ia arregalando os olhos conforme o outro ia falando. Então ele conhecia Hogwarts... Deveria ter estudado lá. Anotou o nome do outro mentalmente para fazer uma busca na escola. Não sabia se devia aceitar ou não aquela proposta.

- Está bem, eu vou estar lá. – concordou sem saber muito bem por que. Ele se sentia sem opção. Mesmo que ele largasse o livro ali o outro com certeza iria segui-lo pelo castelo.

Antes de sair Lucius deu uma última olhada para a bola de cristal. Havia a achado muito bonita. Riddle deu um sorriso breve enquanto observava o outro admirado com a bola de cristal. Ela era comum, apenas mais bonita por causa do material que fora feita, algo um pouco raro.

- Pode ficar pra você, Lucius... – disse com o mesmo olhar. Pensava então no significado daquele nome... Pensava em como ele combinava em tudo com o outro, de dentro para fora, de fora para dentro.

Lucius sentiu tanta vergonha que quase saiu correndo de lá. Seu rosto ficou imediatamente vermelho. Havia dado tanto assim na cara que estava interessado no objeto? Ele hesitou.

- Estou dando pra você. É um presente. – disse Riddle mais uma vez, fazendo um breve sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e se deliciando nas maneiras do outro.

- Obrigado...

Lucius seguiu em direção ao balcão com o rosto resplandecente. Ele passava um brilho e uma luz únicos, que poderia atrair qualquer criatura que se embebe de escuridão. Tocá-lo poderia significar não a salvação e a luz, mas a breve sensação do que poderia ser o paraíso. Pegou a bola e a olhava maravilhado. Sorriu para ele de volta. De novo a luz.

Lucius havia se esquecido de onde estava então. Esqueceu dos riscos, esqueceu que tudo aquilo poderia ser um truque, que as pessoas não eram todas boas e solicitas. Mas ele ainda era jovem, muito jovem. Tom Riddle estava gostando muito daquilo.

Sentiu vontade de encostar no menino, de senti-lo. Ele saiu de trás balcão, sem fazer barulho enquanto se postava atrás do outro. Lucius ainda olhava a bola de cristal reluzir em suas mãos. Riddle, que era mais alto, ficou olhando para ele, seu perfil jovem e cativante a observar o objeto. Lucius olhou para o lado e encontrou o rosto do outro. Deu outro sorriso.

Riddle sorriu discreto. Ele tocou numa das mãos do garoto, acariciando-a de leve, uma desculpa, para encostar nele. Ele sussurrou algumas palavras e a bola de cristal brilhou mais. Lucius a observou com mais atenção. Riddle segurou então, com ambas as mãos as mãos de Lucius. Agora tinha os dois braços em torno do garoto. Seu corpo quase tocava o dele. Lucius tornou a olhá-lo e Riddle também. Ele enfim encostou seu corpo no do garoto. A bola de cristal quase caiu de sua mão. Riddle segurou as mãos de Lucius com firmeza. Ele riu.

- Cuidado...

Lucius fez que sim com a cabeça. Ele pegou o objeto e guardou em um dos bolsos. Riddle se afastou um pouco, inebriado pelo perfume do outro. Antes de se virar Lucius ainda esperou alguns segundos. Respirou fundo e virou, encontrando o outro bem ali.

- Eu gostei muito, obrigado. – disse, a voz quase não saindo. Ele tremia, tremia por ter o outro tão perto.

Não conhecia Riddle, mas ele lhe causava uma impressão muito forte, aquele olhar, a forma com que falava com ele. Lembrou-se de Sirius e de sua forte persuasão. Mas havia uma diferença: não sentia perigo vindo de Sirius, mas daquele ali sim. Toda aquela sedução imediata e convicta, o outro estaria interessado nele?

- Eu preciso ir agora. – disse apenas.

Riddle tocou de leve seu rosto, sentindo seu corpo todo reagir, mas não demonstrou ao outro. Precisava tocá-lo, era insuportável a presença dele e a distância. Era a luz, a bendita luz que emanava dele que ele nunca havia sequer conhecido na vida.

- Não se esqueça que hoje é sexta.

- Não vou me esquecer.

Riddle saiu da frente dele e voltou para o balcão. Lucius saiu da loja um pouco confuso e tonto pela presença tão forte do outro. Encontrou os pais numa loja no Beco Diagonal. Eles não haviam percebido que o menino havia se desviado para a Travessa do Tranco.

oOo

Era por volta das 23 horas quando Lucius havia acabado de tomar um banho quente. Depois de tudo ele ficou pensando se o outro não estava apenas brincando com ele. Mas não podia ser... O outro havia falado tão sério! Lucius suspirou. Ele colocou seu próprio uniforme da Sonserina. Na verdade nem viu muito bem o que fazia, pois seus pensamentos não paravam.

Ele não agüentou de ansiedade o dia todo. Foi à biblioteca no intervalo de todas as aulas para pesquisar sobre os ex-alunos de Hogwarts. E então achou ali uma foto de Tom Riddle e o período em que estudou. Surpreendeu-se quando viu que ele havia feito parte da Sonserina. Ele deslizou os dedos com cuidado pela foto do jovem sério que parecia tão determinado. Um sorriso involuntário foi se abrindo no seu rosto claro. Logo seus olhos sorriram também.

Ele passou o resto da tarde e da noite distante. Não prestou atenção em mais nada, apenas contava as horas para o encontro. Chegou no local por volta das 23:25, pois não agüentava mais ficar arrumando desculpas para não ir para lá. Ele andou com cuidado pelos corredores escuros, sempre atento a qualquer um que pudesse vê-lo ou ouvi-lo. Mas nada aconteceu, ele conseguiu chegar com calma no banheiro.

Entrou com cuidado no banheiro antigo. Parecia estar mais frio naquela noite, porque arrepios constantes passavam por seu corpo. Ele se sentou no chão, encostado na parede. Não havia ninguém ali. Ficou olhando para os lados e estranhamente a Murta Que Geme não estava lá. Suspirou. Quanto tempo teria passado? Nem dois minutos. Ele pegou então o pequeno livro do bolso, que falava sobre os basiliscos. Ele nem tinha lido ainda, pois passara o dia tendo aulas e pensando no tal Tom Riddle.

Assim que abriu o livro, ele ouviu alguma coisa. Levantou a cabeça e olhou com atenção por todos os cantos escuros. Cada canto sendo perscrutado por olhos claros e atentos e ainda assim de uma beleza sem proporções. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos e começando a ficar secos. Então ele viu Tom Riddle sair de uma dessas penumbras. O olhar intenso sobre ele continuava o mesmo, assim como seus movimentos tão certos. A roupa escura que usava, tão parecida com a dele pela manhã na B & B, fez com que ele achasse que o outro ficava muito melhor no preto do que ele.

Tom Riddle caminhava a passos lentos até ele. O menino não se levantara, apenas mantinha os olhos nos olhos do outro. Não conseguia, estranhamente, mover um único músculo. Riddle lhe ofereceu um meio sorriso e lhe ofereceu uma mão. A capa deslizou por seu braço quando ele o ofereceu. Lucius não conseguiu deixar esse detalhe passar, porque isso deu ao outro um ar meio que de príncipe. Segurou em sua mão e se levantou.

Riddle passou os olhos por ele e sorriu em silêncio, mostrando uma fileira de dentes perfeitos quando viu o brasão da Sonserina. Novamente não entendia o que o menino fazia naquela Casa. Ele deslizou os dedos pela face do outro com cuidado e leveza. Lucius não se mexeu. Observava com cuidado a maneira como o outro o tocava, como parecia estar pronto ali para ele. Mas ao mesmo tempo ele não conseguia tomar uma atitude.

- Veio bem mais cedo... Conseguiu chegar sem problemas?

- Consegui. Não foi tão difícil, pois não é muito comum sonserinos saírem de Casa a noite, só os grifinórios mesmo...

- Posso entender...

Lucius estava mais do que curioso para saber o que o outro faria. Estava curioso para saber como ele entrara ali já que aparatar e desaparatar era impossível. Eram tantas perguntas, mas ele sentia que de alguma forma não poderia fazê-las. Não ainda.

Riddle se afastou do outro e puxou a varinha de debaixo da capa. Conjurou uma mesa de madeira e duas cadeiras: uma mais alta e larga e outra tipicamente de um aluno. Riddle ficou de pé enquanto apoiava uma mão na cadeira mais alta. Lucius olhou para aquilo e franziu o cenho. Depois ele deu um sorriso, como sempre fazia diante das coisas que lhe despertavam a curiosidade.

- Sente-se ali, Lucius.

Lucius se adiantou e sentou na cadeira. Colocou ambos os braços em cima da carteira e ficou aguardando. Ficou olhando para o outro esperando a próxima ação. Riddle se afastou da cadeira maior e foi em direção a penumbra. Voltou com três livros nas mãos. Ele os depositou com cuidado em cima da mesa, sem fazer barulho. Ele olhou para Lucius.

- Você andou lendo sobre a Arte das Trevas, não?

- Sim...

- O que sabe sobre?

Lucius se ajeitou na cadeira. Ele colocou uma mecha do cabelo comprido atrás da orelha, pensando em tudo o que havia lido. Então ele começou a citar algumas coisas muito básicas e primárias e a cada comentário Riddle dava por dentro um sorriso de adoração. Até quando o outro falava sobre o mal, parecia ser absolutamente doce e bom. O mal se transformava em seus lábios, como se fosse algo interessante por outros motivos.

- Vejo esforço, Lucius, mas _isso_ não é muito... E nem o que traduz exatamente a Arte das Trevas. – ele deu uma pausa enquanto olhava com atenção o rosto do garoto se apagar. – Mas a culpa não é sua. Em Hogwarts é realmente muito difícil encontrar livros adequados sobre esse tipo de Arte...- continuou e o menino não se sentiu mais tão mal assim.

O fato é que ele não gostava de falhar em tudo aquilo que ele por acaso perseguisse. No caso da Arte das Trevas havia sido por um motivo que não era bem um motivo ou razão, mas mais uma curiosidade, e até mesmo uma fuga, mas não interessava, queria acertar.

- Se você quiser, eu posso te ensinar _tudo_ sobre Arte das Trevas. – finalizou Riddle apoiando-se na mesa de madeira enquanto olhava o outro dentro dos olhos.

- Bem... – começou, o outro olhando do nada para os olhos do outro. – Me ensinar? Mas isso pressupõe que eu estaria interessado em ser um bruxo do mal e eu não pretendo isso... – disse sendo absolutamente sincero.

- Eu sei que não, Lucius. – recomeçou o outro se afastando e sentando-se na cadeira maior, de frente para ele. Cruzou as mãos e apoiou o queixo em cima delas. – Mas um bruxo realmente poderoso precisa conhecer a magia em sua totalidade: o bem e o mal. Como saberá se defender das trevas se não a conhecer?

- Vendo por este ponto de vista, eu quero aprender sim. – Tom Riddle sorriu.

- Então todas as sextas-feiras à meia-noite eu estarei aqui para ministrar Arte das Trevas para você até as 01:30. Tudo bem para você?

- Sim, tudo bem. – respondeu sorrindo e empolgado com a possibilidade de conhecer algo que o resto da escola não tinha acesso.

Tom Riddle abriu um dos livros e começou a lê-lo. Lia com calma e cuidado para que Lucius entendesse tudo. Virava o livro para ele para mostrar figuras, mostrar palavras difíceis e o ensinava a manobrar a varinha da forma ideal para que obtivesse um resultado melhor com um possível feitiço. Lucius estava aprendendo tudo muito rápido, com uma esperteza etérea que Riddle não imaginou que ele tivesse.

No final da primeira aula, Lucius estava deveras sonado. Ele encostou a cabeça no livro aberto diante dele quando Riddle finalizou a aula. O mesmo levantou e ficou de pé, ao lado dele. Acariciou de leve os cabelos loiros e compridos.

- Lucius...

Mas o outro estava dormindo mesmo. Aquilo havia sido cansativo, tão cansativo como se alguém houvesse drenado toda a sua energia. Tom Riddle o ergueu pelas axilas, para depois pegá-lo no colo. Ele se sentou na cadeira maior e sentou com ele em seu colo. Encostou sua cabeça em seu peito enquanto acariciava seu rosto. Ficou olhando então para ele. O outro dormia tranquilamente, a expressão tranqüila e lisa, os cílios tão claros assim como a sobrancelhas.

Riddle deslizou os dedos pelos lábios claros e macios numa contemplação muda. Ele encostou a testa na testa do outro, sentindo o calor natural daquela pele. Parou de acariciar seus lábios para apenas olhá-lo com sempre o olhava, mas desta vez um pouco mais livremente porque o outro dormia pesado e ele estava sozinho para entender o que era aquilo que estava acontecendo que ele nunca imaginou que fosse acontecer.

Ele fechou os olhos então. Sentiu a respiração calma do outro em direção a sua, o calor da pele macia e jovem, o perfume suave que ele não sabia nomear, a perfeição do corpo do outro contra o seu de maneira desalinhada como um anjo caído diretamente em seus braços, com ambas as asas ainda reluzentes, apesar de quebradas.

- Tom...

Abriu os olhos e encontrou um par de olhos azuis intensos que lhe observava com calma. Ele se afastou devagar e sorriu para o outro, deslizando novamente a mão por seu rosto.

- Você dormiu e não acordou quando o chamei...

- Desculpe. – e sorriu de forma preguiçosa.

- Não tem problema. Eu o levaria para o quarto, mas é um pouco arriscado, além de eu não saber a senha.

Lucius se esgueirou e colocou uma mão no ouvido do outro, para cochichar a senha em seu ouvido. O outro sorriu. Abraçou naquele momento o garoto, sentindo que ele o abraçava também, circundando seu pescoço enquanto ria daquele jeito suave e delicioso.

Riddle o afastou com calma dele e ele levantou. Deu um beijo em sua testa segurando seu rosto com delicadeza antes de sumir com as cadeiras e com a mesa para depois sair pela penumbra. Lucius o viu ir e só então ele saiu do banheiro, tão cuidadosamente quanto entrou.

Lucius acordou no dia seguinte muito bem. Ele simplesmente abriu os olhos e todos ainda estavam dormindo, mas os pássaros lá fora cantavam. Ele levantou com cuidado para se preparar para mais um dia.

O sábado ele tirava para estudar o que era necessário além de descansar um pouco, fazer tarefas e ir a Hogsmead. Naquele sábado em específico ele encontraria Severus Snape para estudar Poções, matéria que ele estava tendo dificuldades.

Os dois foram para as masmorras para terem mais sossego. Snape já preparava alguns frascos e separava alguns livros para que Lucius pudesse acompanhar alguns detalhes. Ele prestava atenção, mas a madrugada passada não saia de sua cabeça.

- Está tudo bem, Lucius?

- Oh, está sim, Severus.

- Parece tão distante.

- Não, apenas pensando a respeito desse ingrediente aqui... – disse apontando para o livro. – deve ser difícil de achar.

Snape não acreditou. Algo na cabeça dele dizia que não era verdade. Não sabia a legilimência com perfeição, mas tinha uma facilidade inacreditável para ela, como se fosse um dom. Não insistiu no assunto em respeito ao outro. Se quisesse, ele falaria.

oOo

- Bom dia! – gritou Sirius Black correndo pelo dormitório da Grifinória até chegar na cama de Remus Lupin e se atirar em cima dele.

O outro acordou assustado com Sirius se atirando em cima. James Potter estava sentado coçando os olhos, totalmente indignado com o horário que Sirius o havia acordado com tanta "doçura". Ele abraçava Lupin apertado. O menino se sentia sufocado. Sirius beijou seu rosto num estalo para se afastar e se atirou com tudo na cama de James com ele junto. Ele bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos do outro.

Lupin tentava recuperar o ar, sentando na cama enquanto James subia em cima de Sirius e o enchia de socos nos braços e no peito por tê-lo acordado sábado pela manhã.

- Assim dói, Prongs! – e ele ria do amigo.

Lupin levantou, colocou as melenas curtas atrás das orelhas enquanto dava tapinhas no ombro nu de James, num pedido "veemente" para que o outro parasse de bater em Sirius.

- Moony, faça-o parar de verdade!

Mas Lupin deu um meio sorriso e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Depois de cinco minutos James abandonou Sirius morrendo de rir em sua cama. O outro havia ido ao banheiro também, mas Lupin já subia. Encontrou Sirius sentado na cama, os cabelos maravilhosamente desgrenhados sobre a pele suavemente morena. Entretanto ele não demonstrou emoção alguma. Apenas se dirigiu ao guarda-roupa para vestir qualquer coisa.

Sirius ficou encarando ele. O outro provavelmente se trocaria ali. Ele ficou atento, mas tentou não despertar a atenção do outro. Ele acertara. Lupin tirava a camiseta do pijama revelando um corpo esguio e claro, mas com algumas marcas inevitáveis de garras. Sirius se entristeceu. Ele não agüentava imaginar o quanto Remus sofria por ter sido transformado em lobisomem. Ele se lembrava com dor do fato e de como foi difícil para o amigo lidar com tudo aquilo.

Olhou para Lupin com vontade de abraçá-lo. Seu coração doía pelas lembranças e ele queria protegê-lo de todo e qualquer sofrimento. Ele engoliu em seco. Teve vontade de chorar, mas ao invés disso ele se levantou e foi até o amigo.

Lupin já ia vestir uma camiseta qualquer quando sentiu Sirius abraçá-lo. O garoto enterrou o rosto em suas costas sem dizer nada. Lupin ficou sem entender, a camiseta sendo segurada por uma mão só. Então ele a pendurou na porta do guarda-roupa para segurar as mãos em sua barriga.

- O que há, Sirius? – perguntou com sua voz calma e suave.

Antes de responder, Sirius respirou fundo. Ele queria e não queria falar. Ele se sentia afundado pelas lembranças dolorosas, sentia que alguma coisa apertava seu coração com a mão, até transbordar pelos dedos. Ele se afastou um pouco de Lupin para beijar cada cicatriz de seu corpo.

- Sirius, o que está acontecendo? – Lupin estava totalmente surpreso, estava preocupado com o outro, pois a forma como ele fazia tudo aquilo indicava alguém sentindo dor, nem se importando com a dor aguda que lhe atravessava por causa das cicatrizes que estavam sendo beijadas.

Lupin sentiu lágrimas então. Aquilo fora a gota d´água. Ele se virou imediatamente e o outro limpava as lágrimas em silêncio. Ele estava muito preocupado com Sirius.

- Me fala o que está acontecendo. – os olhos dourados tremiam, como se a qualquer momento ele fosse chorar também.

- Eu... Eu só lembrei de coisas ruins! – explicou sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Coisas ruins como o quê?

- Como isso que te acontece na lua cheia e eu não posso evitar. Essas feridas internas e externas que eu não posso curar.

Ele sentou na cama e levou ambas as mãos ao rosto. Lupin deu um sorriso triste e se ajoelhou na frente do outro, colocando as mãos em seus joelhos. Ele os acariciou e disse seriamente:

- Sirius... Você, James e Peter se transformaram em animagos ilegais para me acompanhar nestas noites sombrias... Não compreende o quanto sou grato, o quanto isso me ajuda nesses dias? Você me ajuda sim...

- Mas Moony, olhe só essas cicatrizes, quem pode ajudá-lo com elas? Quem pode te ajudar com seu sofrimento interno? Com as coisas que lida e vem depois do lobo?

- Sirius... – Lupin não sabia o que dizer. O outro estava certo, ele não abria esse tipo de sofrimento aos outros, porque achava que era demais. Os amigos já o ajudavam como companhia, arriscando-se em vários sentidos, seria muita ingratidão.

- Eu queria curar essas cicatrizes, as internas e as externas.

Lupin suspirou. O que poderia dizer para que o outro se sentisse melhor?

- Calma, Sirius, eu te peço, me agoniza ver você assim.

- Eu queria sangrar no seu lugar.

- Sirius não fala assim!

- Essa desgraça podia ter caído sobre mim.

- Sirius Black! – Lupin gritou olhando para ele com olhos dourados arregalados. – Nunca mais diga algo assim!

Sirius respirou fundo. Olhou com olhos vermelhos para Lupin que lhe ofereceu um de seus sorrisos tristes enquanto passava a mão no rosto do amigo.

- Toda essa preocupação cura minhas feridas internas, que são as principais.

- Pode chamar de amor, Moony.

Remus estremeceu. Afastou a mão do outro e se levantou indo em direção ao banheiro enquanto James subia e trocava de roupa sem reparar em nada. Sirius o viu se distanciar, evidentemente chocado com sua última declaração. Já estava acostumado com o outro ter essas atitudes e sempre confundi-lo. Ele saiu em seguida, indo à biblioteca.

oOo

No final do dia, Lucius já havia sanado a maior parte de suas dúvidas sobre Poções. Ele estava agora na Sala Comunal de sua Casa, observando uma acirrada partida de xadrez bruxo. Mesmo assim seus pensamentos estavam em um outro alguém... Faltavam seis dias para vê-lo e isso era uma eternidade. Sentiu vontade de voltar à Travessa do Tranco, mas não poderia.

Ele se levantou, aborrecido pelas limitações e foi andar um pouco pelo castelo. Saiu pelo quadro e encontrou poucos alunos perambulando. Desceu as escadas e logo estava nos jardins.

Ele caminhou sem pressa e com calma até o lago. Observou o céu estrelado, livre de nuvens. A água cristalina refletia o céu como um espelho. Lucius colocou ambas as mãos atrás das costas e respirou fundo. O vento pareceu varrer o presente e trazer o passado. Estava quase totalmente desprendido dele, mas era _quase_. Então o passado se materializou ali. Lucius se virou e encontrou um par de olhos cinzentos.

- Sirius?

- Olá, Lucius... – disse o outro de forma triste, mesmo com um sorriso, o que não era comum.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Sirius respirou fundo. Olhou para Lucius e então lembrou da primeira vez em que conversaram. Lembrou dos olhos azuis temerosos, da sensação de abandono. Lembrou que queria azará-lo, mas acabou fazendo um amigo. Acabou ganhando um amante e sentimentos para sempre indecifráveis e inexprimíveis.

Lucius entendeu na hora o que havia pelo jeito do outro respirar. Havia prestado atenção em cada gesto dele no curto período de tempo em que estiveram, de alguma forma, juntos.

- Sirius, você precisa ter paciência com Remus.

- Eu sei, Lucius, mas não quero falar dele.

- O que faz aqui?

- Ficando longe dele.

- Compreendo...

Houve um momento de silêncio antes de Sirius olhar para Lucius nos olhos. Os momentos ficaram vivos em sua mente de novo, como num flash:

" – Ai, ai, ai... – o outro franzia o cenho com força – Me solta, está me machucando... – os olhos azuis estavam cândidos.

Sirius largou seu braço enquanto o olhava interrogativamente:

- O que é que tem no braço?

Mas Lucius escondera o braço dele. Sirius conseguiu pegá-lo mesmo assim e arregaçou a manga da camisa. Arregalou os olhos:

- O que é isso?

E Lucius ofegava."

Sirius sorriu docemente diante das lembranças. Lucius sabia do que ele lembrava. Ele colocou ambas as mãos nos bolsos e disse:

- Eu não faço mais aquilo, Sirius.

- Que bom, meu amor. – respondeu com sinceridade enquanto o olhava com ternura nos olhos.

Lucius deu um meio sorriso tão meigo e doce que Sirius lembrou novamente da época em que ele era ainda mais inocente. Ele não conseguiu não chegar perto do outro e abraçá-lo. Lucius o abraçou de volta, sorrindo. Quando abriu os olhos viu Lupin ali.

- Sirius... – chamou Lucius se afastando do abraço.

Sirius virou as costas e encontrou o outro vestindo roupas simples e esfarrapadas, ao contrário de Lucius que sempre estava elegante. As pupilas tremiam.

Lupin olhava fixamente para Sirius. Ele relaxou as mãos que haviam se fechado como num soco para virar as costas e sair andando.

- Remus! – Sirius chamou, saindo atrás dele.

Lucius viu os dois se distanciarem e voltou a olhar para o lago. Dispersou as lembranças de sua mente. Aquilo era passado e não fazia sentido. Então ele sentiu duas mãos em sua cintura. Antes que pudesse virar sentiu um corpo grudar no seu, enquanto o rosto se apoiava em seu ombro. O coração de Lucius disparou. Só uma pessoa faria aquilo na atual época.

- Tom... – disse fechando os olhos, cada célula do seu corpo aguardando a confirmação.

A pessoa nada disse, apenas virou Lucius pela cintura, até ficar de frente para ele. Segurava-o com firmeza pela cintura, o obrigando a encarar olhos sérios, frios e cortantes. Lucius estremeceu:

- Eu não quero que ele encoste mais em você.

- Es... Está bem.

- Nem ele, nem ninguém.

- Sim, Tom, ninguém.

Riddle suavizou a expressão e o toque para contemplar o loiro. Este só havia se dado conta do que havia dito segundos depois. Mas não se arrependera, era verdade. Ele não queria outros braços além daqueles, por mais que o contato fosse restrito. A intensidade com que tudo era feito era o segredo.

oOo

- Remus! – Sirius parou de andar. Lupin enfim parara para encará-lo.

- O que você queria, você estava... Me procurando? – perguntou vendo a raiva estampada no rosto do outro.

Lupin contou até dez em pensamento. Não tinha o direito de exigir nada de Sirius, eram apenas amigos. Suavizou a expressão e os modos. Sirius se sentiu aliviado.

- Sim, eu estava. É que eu estava sozinho... – explicava enquanto cruzava os braços e olhava para um dos lados. O fato é que as cicatrizes doíam. Todas elas.

Sirius não pensou uma vez. Abraçou Lupin e começou a beijar seu rosto com doçura. Lupin começou a respirar pela boca.

- Vamos para outro lugar.

Sirius entrou por uma das passagens secretas do castelo e os dois entraram num lugar que dava para um túnel enorme. O final do túnel era distante. Era bem frio ali e a luz era mínima: vinha do lado de fora.

Sirius trouxe Lupin para baixo, para que ele se sentasse. Ele sentou e então Sirius chegou perto dele. Não tirava os olhos dos seus. Sirius sabia o que Lupin estava sentindo, sempre acontecia no período entre a lua cheia e os próximos dez dias.

Olhava preocupado, mas cheio de carinho para o outro que estava triste, que transbordava melancolia. Ele segurou a barra da camiseta e fez menção de erguê-la. Como não sentiu resistência, acabou tirando. Viu as cicatrizes e estas o fez se arrepiar de horror. Queria livrá-lo delas.

Sem vacilar ele começou a beijar uma por uma. Lupin estremeceu de dor, mas depois o alívio era intenso, como se nunca houvesse dor. Sirius continuava com os beijos e então deitou o outro no chão. Lupin fechou os olhos enquanto Sirius continuava os beijos nas cicatrizes. Ele cobriu então o corpo do outro com o dele.

Parou de beijá-lo para olhar o rosto do outro que agora abria os olhos lentamente.

- Não sinto mais as dores... – Sirius sorriu. – O que você fez?

- Passei a tarde de hoje lendo algo sobre feitiços de cura e feitiços antigos... Daí consegui este que tira a dor pela raiz.

- Ah, Sirius... – Lupin o abraçou.

- Moony, me deixe ver suas costas, eu sei que lá tem um monte também...

Sirius se levantou e Lupin também. Virou de costas. Sirius recomeçou com os beijos, segurando em sua cintura, apertando-o quando sentia o outro estremecer ou quando ouvia algum gemido, por puro instinto de proteção.

Quando terminou ele trouxe Lupin para si, encostando-o sem seu peito. Abraçou o outro.

- Obrigado, Sirius.

- Não é nada, Moony.

Ele estava cansado. Encostou na parede do túnel enquanto fechava os olhos. Lupin se acomodou mais em seus braços e dormiu bem, sem qualquer tipo de dor, interna ou externa. O contato com aqueles lábios macios e quentes, tão carinhosos o fez se sentir a criatura mais amada do mundo. A preocupação do outro com ele o tocava de forma intensa, mas Lupin nunca se achou bom o suficiente para Sirius... Era uma batalha interna constante.

oOo

Os encontros às sextas-feiras continuavam regularmente. Lucius aprendia tudo com facilidade, até porque ele se dedicava muito e sempre surpreendia o outro com suas habilidades. Lucius nunca havia executado os feitiços, apenas em objetos e animais para treino, para ver como era, pois não estava em seus planos usá-los.

Então, após meses de aulas, algo diferente aconteceu.

Riddle estava sentado na cadeira de sempre. Lucius estava escrevendo algo num pergaminho e então Riddle o chamou. Ele olhou.

- Venha cá. – chamou colocando uma mão na perna.

Lucius levantou. Riddle se afastou um pouco da mesa para que Lucius pudesse se sentar em seu colo. Ele enlaçou a cintura do menino com um braço e colocou a outra mão sobre seu joelho.

Deslizava a mão por ela, numa carícia leve e provocante. Lucius respirou fundo. Riddle apertou um pouco sua cintura e então ele fez um movimento só com o quadril. Riddle acompanhava cada movimento e expressão dele extasiado. Não perdia um detalhe.

Riddle subiu do joelho para a coxa de Lucius e as pernas dele amoleceram. Ele ofegou uma vez. Riddle deu um beijo em seu rosto. Lucius fechou os olhos e lambeu os lábios enquanto desejava com todo seu ser beijá-lo naquela que seria a primeira vez.

Ele abriu os olhos devagar e então colou seus lábios nos do outro. Os lábios eram perfeitos. Riddle adorou tirar o outro do controle. Ele começou um beijo mais profundo e Lucius mordeu o lábio inferior. Foi o suficiente para que ele levantasse o menino para poder sentá-lo de frente para ele, sentindo suas pernas em seu quadril.

Ele beijou o lábio inferior do garoto.

- Lucius... Faria qualquer coisa que eu pedisse?

- Sim, sempre...

- Não se esqueça disso.

- Não me esquecerei.

Ele deslizou as mãos pelas costas do outro até parar na base da coluna. Lucius deixou a cabeça pender para trás enquanto o outro o incitava com movimentos do quadril. Lucius começou com esses movimentos, entorpecido pelos lábios do outro a deslizar por seu pescoço.

O ar estava diferente. Respirá-lo trazia alívio, mas trazia constantes arrepios pelo corpo. Lucius franzia o cenho de leve ao sentir cada beijo em se pescoço. Sentia a textura dos lábios grudando e desgrudando de sua pele, num contato suave e tortuoso. As mãos que lhe amparavam eram firmes, mas convictas. Ele sentia-se em algum tipo de paraíso perdido, experimentando de frutos proibidos.

Riddle sentia estar maculando um anjo com suas mãos e lábios e intenções perversas, mas estas não eram com Lucius. Ele se sentia de alguma forma limpo apenas quando tinha o garoto nos braços, apenas quando o tocava. Sem Lucius ele era só escuridão e amante das trevas. Era então muito interessante e diferente estar em contato com algo pleno: plenamente desprovido de maldade.

Lucius ergueu a cabeça e abraçou Riddle, os braços em torno do pescoço. Este lhe abraçou com força, sentindo ainda mais o corpo do outro contra o dele. Ambos os corpos estavam quentes, mas Riddle apenas mantinha o outro ali, em seus braços. Sentiu-se então no direito de ter Lucius para si. Sua vida inteira havia sido estranha, um quadro pintado por um pintor louco e maldoso, sem cores belas e claras. Agora era a oportunidade de ser dar ao luxo de beber a luz com os lábios. E ele o faria.

Já estava fazendo.

_**Resposta ao review:**_

**Gabri Chaplin:** Menina, me arrependi tanto de ter deletado... Espero que o povo me perdoe! Mas fiquei feliz de tê-la achado de novo! Agora sim vou publicar e terminar, mas o plano anterior mudou. Esta fic era para ser Pinhão, mas vai ficar Sirrem mesmo. Mas ok, talvez, TALVEZ eu faça a continuação dela para ter Pinhão. Beijos, beijos e beijos! Avisa ao pessoal que você indicou que ela está de volta! Rs.


	4. Ter e Não Possuir

**Cântico do Amor e do Ódio**

**Capítulo IV – Ter e Não Possuir**

_Ter e não possuir  
Tão quente, porém tão frio  
Meu coração está em suas mãos  
No entanto você nunca está  
Próximo o bastante para entender meu jeito _

_Amar, mas não manter  
Rir, não chorar  
Seus olhos vem na direção  
No entanto você nunca faz  
Nada para eu querer ficar _

_Como uma mariposa para a chama  
Somente eu sou o culpado  
O que posso fazer?  
Eu vou direto a você  
Tenho dito  
Você é para ter e não para possuir _

_Olhar, mas não ver  
Beijar, mas nunca ser...  
O objeto de seu desejo  
Estou andando em um fio  
E não há ninguém  
Para impedir a minha queda _

_Você é para ter e não para possuir  
Você é para ter e não para possuir  
Você é para ter e não para possuir  
Para partir meu coração_

**Madonna – To Have And Not To Hold**

As chamas crepitavam na lareira larga e escura da Sonserina. Alunos de todos os anos andavam pela vasta Sala Comunal. O uniforme preto se misturava às cores escuras da sala, aos detalhes em prata e cinza nas mesas e cadeiras. A cobra, símbolo da casa, podia ser vista em par como se fossem duas colunas retorcidas ao lado da lareira.

Lucius Malfoy moveu então o peão. Seus olhos acompanhavam o movimento, a mente concentrada na próxima jogada. Ele apoiou suavemente o rosto nas mãos de dedos longos e finos enquanto aguardava Severus Snape fazer sua jogada.

O outro sonserino pensava, embriagado no silêncio de passos discretos de seus outros colegas, até não sobrar ninguém além dele e de Lucius. Ele afastou o cabelo preto extremamente liso e brilhoso, focando com atenção o xadrez. Ele respirou fundo e olhou para Lucius. A pele branca mais clara ainda naquele ambiente de cores escuras. Lucius o olhou:

- Vamos parar um pouco com isso? Minha cabeça dói. – reclamou, enquanto franzia o cenho. Sua voz tão clara no silêncio absoluto.

- Está bem, Severus. – Lucius deu um breve sorriso enquanto guardava peças e tabuleiro.

Snape observava o garoto com atenção. Ele havia mudado desde o ano anterior, mesmo que ambos não tivessem tanto contato assim, ele poderia sentir isso. Continuava educado e gentil, mas seus olhar, seus modos se tornaram mais elegantes, como se já fosse um homem mais velho. Havia também o fato de parecer feliz e radiante, mas isso parecia ser guardado com cuidado por dentro e refletindo por fora em suas atitudes elegantes.

Ele se levantou e foi sentar no sofá de couro negro e Lucius sentou ao seu lado em seguida.

- Você é muito bom em Poções, não é mesmo?

- Sim, eu gosto desta matéria.

- Mas percebo que é muito bom em Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas também...

- Outra matéria que adoro.

- E você está satisfeito em ter apenas DCAT como matéria?

- Como assim, Lucius?

- Eles nos ensinam e nos defender de algo que não sabemos o que é, nem mesmo em teoria. Acho isso uma falha. A teoria é pouca, não dá pra entender de fato.

- Acha que deveríamos ter algo como Arte das Trevas?

- Claro, o pessoal de Durmstrang têm.

Snape ficou pensativo. De certa forma Lucius tinha razão. As aulas de DCAT deixavam a impressão de que as trevas era algo muito superficial e fácil de se lidar. Ele, como os outros alunos, mal imaginava como de fato ela funcionava.

- Eu acho que deveríamos mesmo ter. Nós poderíamos ir à biblioteca para estudar algo.

- Sim, eu concordo. Mas já te aviso que lá não tem muitos livros a respeito.

- Então como vamos fazer?

- Eu posso te ajudar, tenho algumas coisas que consegui, mas teremos de ser discretos, ok? Ninguém pode saber.

- Fechado. Eu sei uma série de feitiços também, acho que posso contribuir com alguma coisa.

- Ótimo. Então de segunda a quinta das 20:30 às 21:30?

- Sim, pode ser.

Segundo o que Snape sabia sobre a família Malfoy, todos haviam estudado na Sonserina. Era uma família puro sangue e levemente inclinada às idéias de Salazar Slytherin. Ele não poderia tirar a razão deles, afinal os trouxas e mestiços não chegavam aos pés de um puro sangue. A sociedade mágica devia se fechar para manter a magia nas mãos daqueles que a mereciam por direito pleno.

Ele odiava ser um mestiço, odiava a parte trouxa da família e mais do que qualquer coisa, queria se livrar desta descendência que ele realmente não aprovava. Talvez os motivos desse ódio fossem mais profundos e tenebrosos, mas por que trazê-los a superfície? O melhor era esquecer, apenas trazer a tona quando pudesse de alguma forma tornar tudo justo.

Snape então reparou em algo. Lucius era extremamente diferente do resto da família. Ele parecia ser um garoto desapegado dos valores e pensamentos deles. Mesmo com essa curiosidade relacionada às Artes das Trevas, ele não sentia de Lucius nenhuma vibração tipicamente pesada dos Malfoy.

Lucius havia mudado. Antes tinha a sensação de que ele escondia algo, algum sofrimento, alguma coisa, mas de repente tudo ficara bem. Ele parecia brilhar e refulgir como uma estrela naquele momento.

O garoto era completamente diferente dele. Snape se sentia uma pessoa incapaz de sentir a maioria das coisas. Ele olhava para dentro de si e via um terreno vasto e vazio, sem fim e escuro. Ele era tão novo, mas parecia tão belo, porque parecia que alguém havia arrancado sua vida pelos olhos. Sua alma flutuava em cima de sua cabeça e seu corpo era animado pela obrigação de cumprir um certo papel.

- Severus? – perguntou Lucius, os olhos muito claros a olhá-lo com calma.

- Sim? – respondeu, fazendo pensamentos e lembranças esvaírem-se, os olhos negros tão densos sem perturbar Lucius.

- Você ficou longe.

- Às vezes acontece. – disse, com um breve sorriso.

Lucius tinha a nítida impressão de que Snape não era feliz. Mas era algo extremamente estranho, não era uma infelicidade passageira ou de alguém mimado. Ele sentia um buraco no lugar do coração do outro.

Talvez Lucius pudesse compreender. Se aquilo tinha a ver com família, ele entendia bem. A sua era o maior exemplo de encenação que ele já vira. Todos pareciam felizes, elegantes, austeros e poderosos e sim, eram ricos e hipócritas. Seu pai queria que fosse um bruxo das trevas, não declarava isso com todas as letras, mas Lucius não era burro.

O fato é que Lucius só fazia aquilo que ele achava melhor e naquele momento não achava que o melhor era ser um bruxo das trevas. Ele não confiava muito no pai, ainda mais depois de saber que este se casara com sua mãe apenas por interesses diplomáticos. O resultado é que nenhum deles era feliz e viviam de aparência. Lucius preferia não saber então muito sobre eles e procurava ignorar seu pai quando este falava de casamento para ele.

Ele só conseguia realmente não se importar com nada após conhecer Tom Riddle, pois antes disso ele poderia dizer-se refém da dor e da tristeza. Mas isso era passado e não fazia sentido.

- Vamos dormir, Severus? – perguntou Lucius – Podemos começar amanhã.

- Tudo bem, Lucius, vamos.

Ambos levantaram do sofá e se dirigiriam ao dormitório.

oOo

Na aula de Transfiguração, a primeira do dia, sonserinos e grifinórios se encontrariam mais uma vez. Snape já havia se sentado à esquerda na carteira do meio junto com Lucius enquanto observava os quatro grifinórios se destacarem no meio dos outros. Era impossível não notá-los quando faziam tanto barulho.

O mais discreto era aquele de olhos dourados, Remus Lupin. Este sempre fora discreto, mas ultimamente era demais. Enfim, todos eles que morressem! Snape ergueu o cenho em sinal claro de desprezo enquanto arrumava suas coisas em cima da mesa.

Logo o professor chegou e sem rodeios mandou todos sentarem e calarem a boca, ao que todos imediatamente obedeceram. Os marotos não estavam tão preocupados com aquela aula, pois eram muito bons nela. James Potter poderia pensar em algo muito interessante para se distrair então, já que Sirius decididamente estava preocupado com a expressão de Remus, enquanto Peter lia o que o professor escrevia na lousa.

- Em cima da mesa há um boneco de madeira para cada um – explicava o professor. – Hoje vocês vão transformá-lo naquilo que quiserem.

James sorriu para si, passando as mãos pelos cabelos os arrepiando ainda mais. Sorriu passando a língua nos lábios. Tinha acabado de ter uma grande idéia para se distrair na aula.

Os alunos prontamente começaram a atividade, haviam adorado a liberdade daquele dia de transformar o boneco de madeira em qualquer coisa. Sirius olhou com cuidado para o boneco, colocando o dedo indicador nos lábios enquanto os olhos cinzentos refletiam que ele estava pensando no que fazer. Já Remus ao seu lado transformou o objeto num livro que ensinava todos os níveis práticos de magia.

- Um livro, Remus? – indagou Sirius franzindo o cenho, com uma vozinha até que fofa.

- O que que tem, Sirius? – indagou o outro, como se fosse um absurdo um livro não ser algo legal.

- Você poderia ter feito outra coisa...

- Como o quê? – perguntou o outro sorrindo inevitavelmente por causa da expressão do outro.

- Ah... Algo para mim! – disse cruzando os braços e olhando para o outro de cima.

Remus riu. Só o outro mesmo para tirar-lhe um sorriso do nada, mas logo ele se recompôs. Então Sirius teve uma idéia do que fazer, ele acabara de se dar uma idéia! Transformou então o objeto numa flor. Um lírio branco.

- Pra você. – disse dando a flor para o outro. – Tá vendo como eu sou legal? Sempre penso em você! – disse sorrindo.

- Obrigado, Padfoot... – agradeceu, pegando a flor e a olhando com atenção. Os olhos dourados a refletiam com perfeição e o sorriso suave que dava fazia Sirius não olhar para nada que não fosse ele. Sirius suspirou enquanto se apoiava numa das mãos, ainda a olhar o outro.

James revirou os olhos para a cena. Os dois eram impossíveis, estavam sempre fazendo questão de mostrar para todo mundo o quanto eram felizes por serem namoradinhos! Mas eles não eram namorados... Mas não interessa, eles pareciam! Peter o olhou de soslaio, erguendo uma sobrancelha enquanto via James resmungar sozinho e fazendo caretas imitando os dois amigos. É, ele era louco de pedra.

Resolveu então se concentrar na sua idéia. Ele esfregou as duas mãos, ajeitou a voz tossindo um pouco:

- Ranhoso, veja só! – gritou Potter com a expressão arteira.

Snape parou de fazer o que fazia para olhar na direção da voz. Assim que viu que era James – e só podia para chamá-lo daquele jeito. – fechou a cara querendo matar o outro. James por sua vez fez o boneco de madeira flutuar e este começou a girar e a girar.

Snape piscou os olhos algumas vezes enquanto ele, e agora a sala toda, incluindo o professor, observava o boneco se transformar numa perfeita miniatura de Snape. A sala inteira suspirou achando tudo muito fofo, com exceção de Snape que tinha a face corada. O que aquele delinqüente faria agora?

Lucius observava tudo, esperando que James não fizesse nada idiota, se bem que era difícil, o garoto era terrível. Remus já sentia que James passaria dos limites. Ele meneou a cabeça negativamente.

James agradeceu a sala como se estivesse dando um show, enquanto fazia o bonequinho se curvar diante da sala. O povo bateu palma e quando o silêncio voltou, ele animou mais uma vez o boneco, fazendo-o dançar e cantar.

_- Eu sou o Príncipe, eu sou um príncipe ranhoso, eu odeio banho, por isso sou seboso!_

A sala inteira morria de rir, pois a voz do boneco era a voz de Snape. O professor, apesar de tudo, ficou impressionado com a capacidade de James fazer algo difícil para a idade deles de forma tão simples.

Lucius olhou de James para Snape, encontrando olhos escuros que tremeluziam, ele segurava a varinha que tremia.

- Calma, Severus... – disse Lucius, colocando a mão em um de seus ombros.

Mas enquanto a sala explodia de rir, Remus falava com James:

- James, isso foi demais, sinceramente.

Até Sirius estava em estado de choque, mas começara a rir naquele momento. O professor tentava em vão acalmar a sala e naquele momento Snape se levantou pegando todo seu material. A sala agora parava de rir enquanto ele derrubava no chão o seu objeto transfigurando. Colocou todas as coisas de qualquer jeito dentro da mochila.

- Severus, espera! – disse Lucius levantando, mas Snape já saia correndo da sala. Lucius pegou então o objeto quebrado em dois do chão. Era de um material que ele não conhecia, mas brilhava em diversas cores. Ele juntou as duas peças e a figura de um animal se formou. Um cervo.

De pé na sala ele franziu o cenho. O objeto brilhava maravilhosamente em sua mão. Guiado por um instinto infalível, ele andou entre os alunos que aos poucos paravam de rir. Sirius não pôde deixar de sentir um frio na barriga ao ver Lucius tão perto e Remus não pôde deixar de sentir seu coração doer. Entretanto o olhar do sonserino era para James que só agora o via.

Os brilhantes olhos azuis o olhavam com calma e com certa indagação. Ele colocou o objeto em cima de sua mesa e juntou a figura. James olhou para a imagem e seus olhos se arregalaram. Ele engoliu em seco. A sala estava em silêncio quando ele foi olhar de volta para Lucius, mas o sonserino já estava sentado no seu lugar de origem. Ele olhava sério para frente, enquanto Remus balançava a cabeça negativamente. Foi Sirius quem começou:

- James, ele sabe que você é um animago?

- Claro que não, Sirius!

- E o que é esse cervo então?

- Eu não faço idéia!

A aula seguiu normalmente, mas James agora se sentia um pouco mal pelo ocorrido e não entendia por que o outro havia feito bem um cervo com tanto bicho no mundo para se fazer. Teria exagerado? E se Remus tivesse razão? Não, o outro que era exagerado. Ele pegou as duas peças e as colou com um feitiço. Guardou o objeto no bolso, sem saber por que.

Sirius e Remus voltaram sua atenção para a aula, sem deixar de pensar a mesma coisa que James, o quanto era curioso Snape ter feito um cervo.

oOo

Snape correu o máximo que pôde. Entrou esbaforido na Sala Comunal. Foi direto para sua cama e fez algo que não costumava fazer. Ele deitou a cabeça nos braços apoiados na cama e ficou em silêncio. Podia sentir sua respiração alterada pela corrida e alterada pela humilhação. Ele fechou os olhos com força, a boca entreaberta. Ele não queria pensar mais naquilo, mas as imagens não saiam de sua cabeça.

Sentiu as lágrimas então. Não conseguiu evitá-las mais, estava cansado. Cansado de muitas coisas e uma delas era James Potter. Odiava aquela escola, odiava todos ali, ele não precisava de Hogwarts, entrara na escola sabendo muito, quase o necessário para passar direto. Acabou chorando com vontade, pois ninguém poderia ouvi-lo.

Seu corpo tremia por causa do choro sentido, enquanto ele se odiava por chorar por causa de algo que o outro havia feito para ele. Como ele queria ser capaz de azarar o outro, como queria poder pegá-lo com as próprias mãos e... Mais lágrimas. O que ele faria se pudesse colocar as mãos em James Potter? Teria coragem de ser tão monstro quanto ele?

Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Ele olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos compreensivos de Lucius. Ele odiou ser pego chorando, então empurrou o outro enquanto se afastava da cama, mas Lucius o puxou pela cintura e o segurou com força enquanto ele se debatia.

- Severus, pare com isso, você não sai daqui nesse estado para fazer alguma besteira! – falava o outro com veemência enquanto sentia o outro querendo se soltar.

- Me solta, me deixa ir! – disse com raiva, não queria ser visto como um fraco.

- Se acalma, Severus e vamos conversar!

Lucius apertou mais o outro contra si e só quando Snape parou de se debater ele afrouxou o contato. Snape encostou a cabeça no peito do outro, os cabelos escuros cobrindo sua face enquanto ele respirava com dificuldade. Agora ele sentia um abraço e um beijo fraterno na cabeça.

- Eu sou seu amigo, não precisa ter vergonha de mostrar suas emoções pra mim. – disse Lucius com suavidade.

Snape fechou e abriu os olhos, fazendo que sim com a cabeça. Lucius o soltou devagar, sentando na cama. Snape limpou as lágrimas do rosto branco agora corado, dos olhos negros tão impassíveis agora refletindo dor. Sentou com calma na cama, enquanto tentava olhar para Lucius. Este esperava pacientemente. Ele, mais do que ninguém, entendia bem o que passava Snape. Tinha certeza que toda essa confusão com James desde que ele entrara em Hogwarts não era por raiva. Algo diferente impelia os dois e ele queria ter certeza do que era para assim poder aconselhar o amigo de forma adequada.

- Eu nunca vi você daquele jeito, Severus. Nunca vi aquilo em seus olhos.

- Aquilo o quê?

- Aquela decepção. Essa é a palavra.

Snape ficou em silêncio. Ele não havia parado para pensar nisso. Ele colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, enquanto Lucius o observava com aquela calma costumeira, passando aquela paz com o olhar tão suave sobre ele.

- Você ficou chateado, né?

- Ah, Lucius... – disse Snape sem olhá-lo. Não refletia, apenas não se sentia muito a vontade pra falar dessas coisas.

- Você não se importa com nada, Severus... Você não reage diante de nada. Você só reage quando se trata de James Potter. – continuou o outro, tentando chamar o olhar de Snape de volta, o que ele fez em seguida.

- Eu fiquei magoado... – afirmou com a voz baixa, como se dizer aquilo tornasse aquilo de fato real.

- Eu sei, mas quando alguém ou alguma coisa te afeta, em qualquer sentido? – indagou Lucius franzindo levemente o cenho. Ele fez uma pausa considerável antes de continuar - Severus, talvez você goste de James.

- Não gosto dele, Lucius, tenho certeza. – disse o outro, um sorriso irônico no rosto.

- Pois eu acho que gosta e é justamente por isso que você fica magoado. – respondeu Lucius cruzando os braços - Eu entreguei a ele o cervo que você fez na aula e ele ficou absolutamente desconcertado. Eu acho que ele gosta de você também.

- Você entregou? Mas por quê? – indagou o outro surpreso. Os olhos negros agora grandes.

- Porque, de alguma forma, eu sabia que era para ele. E você deve ter tocado em algo sensível sem querer, pois ele adorou, se surpreendeu. – explicou Lucius gesticulando com as mãos.

- E mesmo que seja isso, o que adianta? – perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Lucius o olhou com cuidado e o avaliou com calma. Respirou fundo e disse:

- Severus, eu acho melhor vocês conversarem.

- Não estou inclinado a acreditar nessa história. Desculpe, Lucius... Mas acreditar nisso só vai me enfraquecer. – ponderou o outro enquanto negava as palavras do loiro.

- Então espere para ter resultados mais palpáveis, mas é bom que tenha ciência de seus sentimentos e dos sentimentos dele, assim fica mais fácil.

Snape respirou fundo. Será que as coisas eram como Lucius havia dito? Ele se levantou e foi até a janela. A noite já havia descido, oferecendo estrelas brilhantes. Ele piscou os olhos devagar olhando pela janela. Deslizou os dedos pela cortina escura e o outro sonserino o observava. Tinha certeza agora do que pensava, talvez todas aquelas brigas dos dois fosse uma forma de demonstrar que um se importava com o outro, já que não sabiam fazer isso de outra forma.

- Vamos jantar. – disse Lucius levantando da cama, os pensamentos sem parar.

Todas as Casas já se encontravam no Salão Principal quando Lucius e Snape se sentaram de frente para a mesa da Grifinória. Snape evitava olhar para um certo alguém que comia em silêncio, olhando o prato, enquanto Sirius comentava alguma coisa com outro garoto da Grifinória sobre quadribol. Lupin estava completamente distraído pensando na conversa que tivera com Sirius. Peter gesticulava para uma Lufa-Lufa.

Lucius observava o movimento de todos com calma e discrição. Limpava a boca com um guardanapo muito branco enquanto olhava agora para Snape.

- Olhe para ele. Cause alguma reação.

- De novo isso, Lucius?

- Eu posso te garantir que eles não são tão ruins quanto aparentam. Basta um olhar, escreva o que estou dizendo.

Muito inseguro, Snape ergueu os olhos até o outro. Como se fosse um ímã, o outro levantou os olhos para ele. Seu olhar era sério, não havia traço de maldade ou malícia, mas não havia brilho.

Snape não desviou o olhar, mas James nunca havia reparado como eram escuros, como eram penetrantes e sem fim. Nunca havia reparado como eles transbordavam tristeza e ele era apenas um garoto, assim como ele.

De repente ele ficou com raiva por não ter percebido isso antes. Ficou com raiva porque tinha exagerado com ele naquele dia. Raiva porque não conseguia aceitar o outro. Ele bateu com os punhos fechados na mesa enquanto chamava a atenção dos outros ao redor.

Lucius olhou para ele com seriedade, desejando que sua reação fosse de fato boa. James levantou e foi em direção à mesa da Sonserina. Sirius franziu o cenho quando o viu se aproximar de Snape e pegá-lo pelo braço.

- Você vem comigo.

- Mas o que é isso? Me solta! – indignou-se o outro, olhando-o de cima a baixo.

- Você começou, agora vai até o fim! – declarou enquanto seus olhos faiscavam. Mas o brilho ameaçador neles não era feio.

James o ergueu da cadeira e o arrastou para a saída. Muitos olhares se voltaram aos dois, Snape tentando se soltar e James o segurando com firmeza, pois era muito mais forte. Remus Lupin se sobressaltou quando viu a cena:

- James! James! – chamava, mas era em vão.

As portas imensas do Salão se abriram quando James andava furioso com Snape puxado pelo braço. Seus passos apressados podiam ser ouvidos no chão polido. Ele andava tão depressa que Snape mal podia acompanhá-lo. A mão que o segurava firme vez ou outra o apertava mais e naquele momento Snape entendeu que numa luta física seria impossível vencê-lo.

Snape já respirava pela boca depois que havia descido alguns lances de escada. A cada passo o cenário ficava mais escuro e ele tinha a nítida impressão de que não conhecia aquela parte de Hogwarts. Quando a escuridão os cobriu, Snape podia sentir seu coração rasgando seu peito. Não entendia bem o que estava sentindo naquele momento, se era medo, aflição ou qualquer outra coisa.

- Pra onde você está me levando? – perguntou, enquanto olhava para todos os lados em vão.

- Não importa. – disse apenas o outro.

Logo uma luz fraca foi surgindo, mas o frio foi aumentando. Snape poderia senti-lo invadir cada célula sua, até deixá-lo tão duro que era difícil andar. Um tremor inevitável passou por seu corpo e ele desejou ter um pouco de calor e luz, pois não se sentia muito confortável com James no escuro e no frio.

Quando chegaram num corredor iluminado por esparsos archotes, James jogou Snape contra a parede. O choque das costas com a parede de pedra não foi dolorida como ele poderia imaginar, nenhuma sensação física provocada por fatores externos mexiam com Snape naquele momento. O que o deixava daquele jeito não era o frio nem a escuridão, era a sensação de perigo.

A respiração afetada de Snape podia ser ouvida agora. Um vapor deixara seus lábios e os lábios do outro. Snape tremeu e fechou os olhos. Ele os abriu e encontrou James o olhando fixamente. Snape olhava todo seu rosto, as íris escuras se movimentando rápido. De perfil para James, seus cílios negros e visíveis pareciam suaves ao toque.

- O que você quer? – perguntou Snape, a voz fazendo um pequeno eco no corredor.

- Você quem estava olhando, diga você! – exclamou James, sua voz soando mais alta, os olhos fincados nos olhos do outro.

- Não tenho nada a dizer. – disse o outro, mas sem muita convicção. Sua voz o traia.

- Mas tem de ter! – gritou para Snape.

James tirou do bolso o cervo brilhante, o barulho do esfarfalhar de roupas tão nítido naquele lugar. Colocou o objeto diante do rosto do outro. Snape olhou o objeto, seus olhos sendo iluminados por ele, sem adquirir tonalidade, apenas brilho.

- Explique isto. – falou enquanto mostrava o objeto de forma abrupta.

- Devolve, é meu! – desafiou o outro.

James sorriu com escárnio. O objeto foi deixado e girou uma vez no ar antes de cair no chão e se desfazer em pedaços. O estilhaçar emitiu um barulho específico de vidro quebrado. O brilho de cada caco permanecia, mas não mais a imagem do cervo.

- Por que você fez isso? – gritou o outro, olhando o objeto quebrado no chão. James o segurou com força pelos braços contra a parede.

- Já estava quebrado, eu consertei então posso destruir de novo a hora que eu bem entender.

James segurava Snape com força pelos braços, seu corpo tão comprimido na parede que ele poderia sentir agora a frieza pelo tecido do uniforme da escola. Os olhos de James demonstravam uma fúria inexistente. Ele era apenas alguém teimoso que precisava de respostas na hora que queria, do jeito que queria.

- Seu monstro! Eu odeio você!

A voz de Snape soara clara e com eco, mais uma vez. Algo dentro de James pareceu nascer, o outro nunca o havia ofendido. Era a primeira vez que ele dizia algo do tipo e estranhamente James não gostou nem um pouco, foi um choque, uma surpresa pela qual ele não esperava. Sua reação foi instantânea e impensada, como a maioria de suas atitudes. Ergueu a mão e deu um tapa no rosto do outro. Snape virou o rosto e algo dentro dele aconteceu também. James nunca havia encostado a mão nele, nunca havia se irritado a esse ponto, na verdade nunca havia se irritado, ele sempre tirava uma da sua cara, quem se irritava era ele. Mas ele se sentia estranhamente triste pelo outro ter quebrado o cervo.

Snape agachou até o chão e começou a recolher os cacos do objeto. Os pensamentos estavam rápidos demais na sua cabeça. Ele nunca havia se sentido assim antes, não gostava de lidar com coisas que não conhecia, não gostava de mostrar fragilidade emocional. Sentiu algo como uma pontada no coração, algo que o fez fraquejar. Odiou-se porque começou a chorar. As lágrimas escorriam inevitavelmente por seus olhos. Não conseguia controlá-las ou mesmo dizer algo, porque sentia que ia chorar mais se dissesse.

James o via procurar os cacos pelo chão, as mãos de dedos finos e pálidos, extremamente pálidos, buscando cada pedaço brilhante. Não ouviu o choro do outro, porque era um choro mudo, apenas sentido. Ele se sentiu incomodado com aquilo e jamais pensou que algum dia se incomodaria por ver o outro sofrer. É que talvez aquela situação fosse diferente. Ele atormentava o outro, mas não o machucava. Não daquela forma pelo menos.

Ele se agachou, ficando de joelhos ao lado dele. Tirou a varinha do bolso e com um murmúrio ele fez com que todos os cacos se erguessem e montassem o cervo novamente. Snape se afastou quando viu as peças se erguerem do chão e de suas mãos trêmulas. Aos poucos, no ar, os cacos se tornaram de volta o cervo intacto. Os olhos de Snape acompanhavam a reconstrução. Agora ele já havia parado de chorar. Seu rosto estava levemente corado por causa do choro.

- Sinto muito, não queria ter feito você chorar. – disse James enquanto lhe entregava o objeto.

Snape pegou o cervo e olhou com calma vendo se não havia nada trincado. Estava tudo perfeito. De repente uma calma estranha se instalou nele. O ar parecia ter ficado menos frio, a escuridão já não era assim tão escura, era apenas um corredor como outro qualquer de Hogwarts, onde ele se sentia íntimo.

- Está tudo... Ok? – perguntou James referindo-se ao cervo.

- Está...

- E você, como está?

Snape não respondeu. Ele guardou o cervo enquanto colocava uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. Estava mais calmo naquele momento como se o fato do outro ter voltado atrás numa atitude que o magoara acabasse por amenizar a dor dentro dele. James viu então a marca do tapa no rosto do outro e o puxou pelo queixo para que este o olhasse.

Snape o olhou, os olhos vendo primeiro sua mão e depois seu queixo, seus lábios e então seus olhos. Os do outro eram estranhamente claros e mesclados, e os dele escuros demais, como portas fechadas, como se fosse cego diante do mundo, cego para as sensações. Devagar, e como se estivesse de alguma forma sobre o encanto de alguma coisa, James tocou o rosto do outro devagar. Sentiu o rosto quente pelo tapa e pelo choro, um pouco úmido também. O choque contra seus dedos levemente frios fez com que ele afastasse poucos milímetros a mão, para depois tornar a tocá-lo.

A mecha de cabelo se soltou e caiu diante do rosto do outro, tocando a mão de James. Ele sentiu um cheiro gostoso se desprender dele e nem percebeu que agora olhava e sentia Snape de forma estranhamente diferente, como se cada detalhe fosse gritante a seus sentidos e os seus sentidos – todos eles – pediam por contato com aqueles detalhes.

- Me perdoa, Severus. – sussurrou, sua voz levemente rouca.

A surpresa nos olhos de Snape foi evidente. Ele respirou fundo, uma respiração curta e colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha de novo. Esbarrou na mão do outro e para sua surpresa acabou ficando com a mão ali, por cima da do outro, sentindo o calor inevitável preencher sua mão fria. Era um toque leve, um toque que o levou a fechar os olhos e depois abri-los com calma, como se o tempo tivesse parado um pouco. Ele ainda podia ouvir seu primeiro nome nos lábios do outro. Não respondeu ao pedido de desculpas, como se aquilo já não fosse assim tão importante.

James abriu a boca levemente apenas sentindo, de alguma forma, por ele antes desconhecida cada sentido do outro palpitar para si. De repente pareceu incrível que aquele diante dele pudesse de alguma forma fazê-lo se sentir tão diferente do que se sentia com os demais da escola, diferente do que sentia com seus amigos. Ele quis ficar ali para sempre quando o outro abriu os olhos. A escuridão neles parecia absorvê-lo agora, de forma delicada e quente. Seus olhos percorreram seu rosto e então seus lábios. Mas ele quase pareceu acordar de um sonho quando sentiu a mão do outro a deixar-lhe. Ele se afastou também, sem palavras.

Snape olhou para ele mais uma vez daquela forma estranha, daquela forma que o fazia se sentir diferente. Mas logo Snape sentiu um frio lhe percorrer a espinha, a lembrança de que aquele ali era James Potter e de tudo o que ele fazia e pensava sobre ele. Lembrou das palavras. _Seboso_._ Ranhoso_. Ele tremeu, fechando e depois abrindo os olhos, como se a realidade o houvesse chacoalhado e desfeito todo o cenário e sensações.

James viu os olhos negros se apagarem novamente. Ele então engoliu em seco e sua expressão se endureceu de novo. Seus sentidos estavam inertes e desligados como antes, ele não sentia mais nada. Apenas o rastro da sensação anterior permanecia e ele teve a impressão de que aquele breve instante anterior fosse uma ilusão, um espaço estranho aberto no tempo e na realidade, para lhe mostrar algo tão secreto que nem mesmo Snape imaginava poder existir. Mas não importava. Ele levantou do chão, os joelhos doendo e frios. Snape não se ergueu para olhá-lo, apenas ficou ali, como se nos mesmos pensamentos que James: mas ambos não sabiam disso. James se virou e sumiu no corredor escuro e Snape continuou ali de joelhos sem entender absolutamente nada de tudo aquilo.

O cervo era para James? Mas Severus Snape se negou a responder.


	5. Cântico da Dor

**Avisos:**

1. Os fatos deste capítulo acontecem no quarto ano. Aproveitando a deixa, caso não tenha ficado claro, os capítulos 2 e 3 acontecem também no quarto ano, mas _depois_ dos acontecimentos desta capítulo. O capítulo 4 já é no quinto ano. O capítulo 1 no final do quinto ano. Desculpem a linha do tempo louca!

**Cântico do Amor e do Ódio**

**Capítulo V – Cântico da Dor**

_Eu temo que eu seja comum, assim como qualquer um  
Penar aqui e morrer entre tristezas  
Arrastado pelos dias_

_Tudo aquilo que eu disse  
E tudo aquilo que eu fiz já passou e não volta mais_

_Assim como todas as coisas devem certamente acabar  
E grandes amores um dia irão ter que partir  
Eu sei que existe um significado para minha vida_

_Minha vida tem sido extraordinária  
Abençoada, amaldiçoada e vencida_

_O tempo cura, mas eu estou sempre derrotado  
Aos poucos através do caminho_

_Alguma vez você já ouviu as palavras  
Que eu estou cantando nesta canção?  
Elas são para o garoto  
Que eu amei desde o começo  
Pode um pouco de amor estar tão errado?_

_Assim como todas as coisas devem certamente acabar  
E grandes amores irão ter que partir  
Eu sei que existe um significado para minha vida_

_E na minha mente eu estava flutuando  
Bem acima das nuvens  
Algumas crianças riram  
Eu iria certamente cair  
Por pensar que iria continuar eternamente_

_Mas eu sei exatamente onde eu estava_

_E eu conheço o significado disso tudo  
E eu conheço a distância para o sol  
E eu conheço o eco que é o amor  
E eu conheço os segredos em suas espirais_

_E eu conheço o vazio da juventude  
E eu conheço a solidão do coração  
E eu conheço os murmúrios da alma_

_E o mundo que está desenhado em suas mãos  
E o mundo que está entalhado em seu coração  
E o mundo que é tão difícil de entender  
É o mundo que você não pode viver sem_

_E eu conheço o silêncio do mundo_

**Smashing Pumpkins - Muzzle**

A chuva naquela manhã caia fina e rasa, mas fria e cortante. O castelo de Hogwarts estava em silêncio, aquele sábado frio e cinza pegando a todos de surpresa. Os alunos estavam então em suas respectivas Casas, próximos a lareira, próximos uns aos outros, próximos aos livros. Tudo tão quieto, apenas o som da chuva lá fora. Todos pareciam estar assombrados por uma nuvem de silêncio e lentidão, uma sensação impossível de fechamento da alma. O ar não era tenso, era apenas denso, profundo e absolutamente silencioso.

Lucius Malfoy respirou fundo e se levantou do sofá na Sonserina. Usava o uniforme completo de frio, seu rosto parecendo uma chama nas vestes pretas. Ele sentia algo que não conseguia explicar, ele parecia estar prevendo alguma coisa. Foi exatamente essa sensação que o fez sair da Sala Comunal e seguir pelo corredor.

Seu coração batia depressa como se algo o estivesse avisando... Uma voz baixa... Mas uma voz baixa que era tão clara... E ele estava ficando com um medo terrível de que as sensações que esta voz provocava se tornassem reais. Ele parou por um instante no meio do corredor vazio. Olhava para frente, via milhares de caminhos, ele lembrou de acontecimentos passados recentes.

Ele estava tão feliz. Ele não se lembrava de ter se sentido assim alguma vez na vida. Só de lembrar um sorriso se formou em seu rosto, as lembranças tão doces, tão boas, que ele queria que se repetissem para sempre. Mas logo aquele pressentimento voltou e seu sorriso ficou absolutamente apagado por uma tristeza inevitável. As lembranças começaram a doer porque ameaçavam não se repetir. Sentia-se caminhando naquele momento para o final inevitável e inadiável.

Mas ele conhecia a dor. A dor era tão conhecida por ele que ele poderia dizer que já havia se sentado com ela para conversar. Ele já sentira seu toque, seu abraço e seu beijo e ela sempre deixava marcas internas e externas terríveis, algumas até eternas. Seqüelas. Mas andar por aquele corredor, passar pelas escadas era caminhar entre espinhos, cada um dilacerando seus pés e suas pernas, porque a dor sempre pode ser pior do que aquilo que se espera.

Ele poderia ser confundido com um anjo por sua delicadeza, beleza e atitudes, mas não era de vidro. Era frágil, se destruía por dentro, às vezes até por fora, mas não era de vidro, não era tão fraco: ele apenas se entregava _demais_. A sua inocência e sua ingenuidade sempre seriam sua maldição e isto seria confirmado por anos a fio.

Quando ele encontrou um corredor aberto, onde poderia ver a chuva e o céu e tornar sua pele mais branca e queimada pelo frio, ele parou e permitiu que seus olhos de um azul tão gélido percorressem o espaço, percorressem o jardim de toda Hogwarts do chão ao céu. Ele respirou fundo, drenando o ar limpo e fresco pela água. Então o pressentimento foi ficando mais forte.

Ele olhou para baixo e resolveu descer. Sentiu-se num cenário estranho, como de um filme mal assombrado, um lugar abandonado e cheio de mistérios. Nunca vira a escola assim tão vazia, nem mesmo quando a chuva era mil vezes pior, mas aquele sábado parecia ser um dia à parte do cotidiano. Parecia que aquele dia fora feito a mão e assim seriam todas as suas circunstâncias.

Quando as imensas portas se abriram, ele pôde ver e sentir a chuva mais de perto. Ali embaixo ela parecia um pouco mais forte, parecia que poderia cortar. Mas sem receio ele colocou o capuz do uniforme e adentrou a cortina de água. Andava rápido pela grama, o corpo sentindo imediatamente o frio, mas se negando a compactuar com ele.

Ele correu então, segurando o capuz de encontro ao rosto. _Quadra de quadribol_ era o que ele sentia ou ouvia. E se chegasse lá e nada encontrasse? Mas ele sabia que isso era impossível. Alguma coisa haveria ali, alguma coisa relacionada com seus momentos bons que agora lhe doíam terrivelmente, ainda não sabia o porquê.

Chegando na quadra extensa ele olhou para todos os lados. Estava ofegante, a corrida fora intensa e agora ele estava completamente molhado, mas isso era o de menos. Os olhos sempre tão cálidos estavam cálidos também naquele momento, mas não era um calor de êxtase, era um calor de medo, de sensação de perda. Ele olhava ao redor, girando em torno do próprio corpo. Não via nada.

Mas não, ele sabia, ele não estava errado, havia alguma coisa, _tinha_ de haver e a qualquer momento ele saberia, ele entenderia! Então ele parou num susto. Seus olhos miravam uma direção, ele enxergava alguém vindo ao longe. Ainda ofegante, tanto pelo cansaço quanto pela ansiedade, ele desejava correr até esse alguém, mas não poderia. Ele tinha de esperar e ser visto e só esperar.

À passos lentos, essa pessoa estava cada vez mais próxima. Andava de cabeça baixa, abraçava o próprio corpo e usava o uniforme da escola. As mãos molhadas apertavam os próprios braços como se pudesse arrancar calor deles. O frio devia estar o torturando porque ele apenas usava a camisa branca, a capa e a calça preta do uniforme. O emaranhado de cabelos compridos cobriam o seu rosto, mas Lucius saberia quem era aquela pessoa até mesmo se seu rosto fosse deformado.

Então, há quatro metros de distância, Lucius pôde ser identificado pelo outro. O outro estancou, surpreso, ainda abraçando o próprio corpo, ainda com os cabelos no rosto, exausto. Ele respirava pela boca e olhava para os olhos de Lucius como se soubesse que Lucius sabia o que ia acontecer. Isso não lhe foi um pensamento reconfortante. Aquilo o deixou ainda mais doente.

Lucius não se importava mais com a chuva que caía, com o frio e com o fato de estar parado com aqueles olhos tão bonitos totalmente assustados a olhar para o outro. Ele fechou as mãos em dois punhos, como se isso pudesse lhe conter alguma atitude. Apertou os lábios um contra o outro como se isso pudesse impedi-lo de falar e o obrigasse a esperar.

Então o outro andou em sua direção, agora a cabeça estava erguida e ele fechara a capa em torno do corpo. Parou diante de Lucius e examinou com calma sua expressão.

- O que está fazendo aqui na chuva?... – perguntou o outro, com a voz rouca.

- Eu... Eu... E você, o que está fazendo na chuva também? – perguntou Lucius, sua voz soando tipicamente nervosa e doce, doce como só ele poderia ser.

- Eu já te disse que não gosto quando você se machuca de alguma forma... – começou o outro, mas Lucius o interrompeu.

- Sirius, eu já estou ferido há muito tempo. Não comece com esse discurso. Você sabe porque estou aqui na chuva. – disse, cada palavra doendo por dentro, mas era inevitável.

Não tinha coragem de dizer as coisas a princípio, mas quando conseguia, dizia tudo de uma vez. Ele tremia agora, tremia de nervoso e frio. Sirius podia ver esse tremor. Seus olhos cinzas pareciam tão cansados e Lucius não gostava de vê-los assim. Talvez não visse mais mesmo. Não, não veria, porque a causa daquela dor seria banida.

Sirius respirou fundo. Ele deixou as mãos caírem ao lado do corpo, não se importando com mais nada. Ele levou uma das mãos a testa e a esfregou sentindo a água da chuva ali também. Ele suspirou. Era realmente algo muito difícil, muito difícil porque sua decisão não se baseara em algo certo, concreto, mas sim apenas no que ele sentia e no que ele queria que fosse.

Lucius não agüentou aquele silêncio. As íris claras percorriam a expressão do rosto do outro sem parar. Ele realmente não agüentou aquele silêncio. Ele começou a franzir o cenho numa clara expressão de choro mudo, para depois levar as duas mãos ao rosto. Ele sentia seu coração dar pulos doloridos no peito, ele parecia que ia cair nos próprios joelhos porque ele estava se abaixando aos poucos...

- Lucius!

Sirius o agarrou então e o ergueu. Agora ele poderia ouvir o choro dele, um choro terrível porque ele não suportava vê-lo assim. Ele abraçou o outro com força, o trouxe com vontade para perto do peito, como se quisesse arrancar a dor de dentro dele. Lucius tinha as mãos espalmadas nos ombros de Sirius, ele chorava de forma sentida, agora apoiando a testa no peito dele.

Sirius o afastou com delicadeza e levantou seu rosto pelo queixo. Via as lágrimas caírem e sabia as distinguir do rosto molhado pela chuva. Os olhos azuis sempre tão intensos estavam apagados e vermelhos. Sirius engoliu em seco. Seus olhos estavam assim também, ele havia chorado muito, mas não se importava com isso. Importava-se com o outro.

Ele acariciou o rosto do outro com os dois polegares.

- Não chore, meu amor.

Mas Lucius só conseguiu chorar mais mediante a forma como estava sendo chamado. A dor o amava. A dor era sua fiel companheira, inseparável. Só ela lhe era fiel o tempo todo. O desespero tomou conta dele. Ele poderia sair correndo dali e morrer pela simples vontade. Não queria ver nada nem ninguém, nunca mais. Mas as coisas não eram assim...

- Lucius, você sempre será meu amor. Eu nunca vou conseguir chamar você de outra forma. Pode entender isso?

- Você está me matando, não percebe? – disse com a voz chorosa, as lágrimas caindo sem fim.

- Não, eu estou te poupando e um dia vai entender isso. Eu amo você e é por isso que estou sendo honesto. – explicava Sirius e estava sendo absolutamente sincero com o outro. Tremia por dentro, não queria fazê-lo sofrer assim, mas não havia outro modo.

- Eu já entendo agora. É por causa de Remus, eu sei, acha que não sei? – indagou, agora se afastando dos toques.

- Lucius, eu adoro você, mas meu amor, esse amor em específico é de...

- Não precisa dizer isso na minha cara. – pediu o outro, fechando os olhos por um momento enquanto estendia o braço e o impedia de se aproximar com a mão.

- Mas eu gostaria que entendesse o que eu sinto por você!

- E pra quê? O que isso muda? – perguntou ele, agora ele encarava o outro, limpando as lágrimas.

- Você não é um objeto para mim, Lucius. Você é uma pessoa querida. Mas isso é pouco, eu não quero falar com essas palavras, mas quero que me entenda! – afirmou Sirius, enquanto o olhava com certo desespero.

- Entender o quê? Que você ama alguém que não lhe quer dar uma chance e que você está me deixando porque você quer esperar pra ver quando que essa pessoa acorda? Se acordar? – indagou falando rápido e como se cuspisse algumas palavras.

- Lucius, o sentimento que tenho por você é diferente do que eu tenho por Remus, mas isso não significa que ele seja menos intenso. – explicava o outro com calma, se odiando por estar fazendo aquilo.

- Tão diferente que você quer beijar os dois. Pode me explicar isso? Pois a única explicação que vejo para isso é que você o ama e a mim você apenas... – mas foi cortado por Sirius.

- Lucius, não diga algo assim. Não fale isso, você vai me matar se disser.

O sonserino ficou em silêncio. Ele respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar. Então mais uma vez ele preferiu o silêncio. Não adiantava dizer palavra, nada mudaria e ele não seria compreendido. Mas lá no fundo ele queria compreender Sirius, queria entender o que ele sentia, porque precisava se dar paz interna.

Mas pareceu ser dominado por um cansaço chato. Sua expressão ficou novamente triste e vazia, como se a vida não fizesse sentido algum. Sirius percebeu isso imediatamente, havia conhecido muito dele, sabia mais coisas do que o outro poderia imaginar. Estava com a mesma expressão, o mesmo pesar do dia em que se conheceram ao acaso e Sirius não gostou nada do que viu naquele dia. Ele então se aproximou e puxou o rosto do outro para que este o olhasse novamente.

Lucius o olhou e estava de novo destruído por dentro, como no dia que conheceu Sirius. Mas agora não haveria ele para curar as feridas. Não haveria ele para sorrir para ele, para abraçá-lo, para agradá-lo, para se surpreender com cada atitude sua, para beijá-lo, tocá-lo e amá-lo... A dor veio absurdamente forte desta vez. Ele começou a chorar desesperadamente, como se não houvesse a possibilidade na vida para ser feliz de novo.

Sirius segurou seu rosto, impedindo de abaixá-lo mais uma vez impedindo que ele se distanciasse. Ele tomou os lábios do menino mais uma vez, trazendo-o para um abraço forte e Lucius não poderia evitar esse contato. As lágrimas desciam por seus olhos de forma quente, pois era assim que sua pele sentia naquele frio. Os lábios macios do outro pareciam se despedir daquele toque, daquele toque em específico, mas parecia transportar para dentro dele, como raios de luz, todo o sentimento que Sirius tinha dentro de si.

Lucius o abraçou com afeto, ele sentia nas palmas das mãos como se estivesse segurando algo sagrado, algo que pudesse limpar e dissipar qualquer coisa que não fosse boa. Então ele se sentiu privilegiado por ter conhecido tudo isto. E ele ainda teria o outro para si, sempre teria, mas não daquela forma.

Lucius não poderia imaginar que este sentimento tão forte pudesse apenas mudar a forma de se expressar. Ele sentia falta do carinho, iria sentir falta do carinho e do toque, mas o seu erro era amar o outro primeiro e depois a si. Se Sirius estivesse bem e feliz, ele estaria satisfeito, bem e feliz pelo outro, mas por ele, ele seria uma flor cuja as pétalas foram arrancadas e destruídas.

Sirius se afastou devagar dele, colocou sua testa na testa do outro, fechou os olhos e os abriu com calma e olhou para Lucius.

- Eu amo você, meu amor. Não duvide disso, por favor.

- Eu acredito em você, Sirius, eu acredito...

Lucius fechou os olhos mais uma vez e então recebeu um beijo de lábios macios nos seus, apenas um toque que foi se intensificando e depois um abraço. Lucius permanecia de olhos fechados, o corpo tremendo, mas um pouco menos. Sentiu Sirius se afastar de si e ainda de olhos fechados ele lhe deu as costas.

Sirius ficou olhando o menino parado ali naquela quadra de quadribol, a chuva já havia encharcado os dois. Ficou olhando e pensando no quanto ele era belo e envolvente, o quanto era intenso, o quanto era gostoso de se ter e pensou se algum dia ele teria alguém suficientemente bom para amá-lo.

"_- Eu ficaria com você, Lucius, se eu tivesse o sentimento exato para isso. Talvez você acabe sozinho, ou mesmo eu acabe sozinho, porque Remus não é obrigado a sentir por mim o sentimento necessário para se ter uma relação. Isso vale para todos nós. Nenhum de nós está imune a isso." _

Antes de falar, ele respirou fundo:

- Lucius, vamos entrar. Não posso te deixar e nem quero te deixar aqui na chuva.

- Eu preciso lavar minha alma, Sirius e preciso ficar sozinho. Vá. – ele fechou os olhos mais uma vez e sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem, mas não demonstrou ao outro.

Sirius entendia aquele momento. Sabia que o outro estava sendo sincero, porque muitas vezes ele já tivera essa vontade de lavar a alma e ficar só. Ele também conhecia a dor, mas não queria deixar que ela fosse sua fiel companheira. Ele se virou então e saiu andando pela quadra de quadribol e Lucius ficou ali, as últimas lágrimas caindo debaixo da chuva.

oOo

Quando entrou pelo quadro da Grifinória, ele não se importou com os comentários. Não se importou que estava molhando tudo, que estava assustando alguém com sua expressão fechada e sombria, com o estado de suas roupas. Ele apenas entrou e tornou o silêncio do local ainda mais silencioso. Apenas olhos arregalados olhavam agora, mas ele não se importava com nenhum deles, exceto um. Mas _aquele par_ de olhos não estariam arregalados. Não aqueles. Então sentiu raiva porque tinha deixado lá fora na chuva um ser totalmente indefeso que teria de aprender a se defender na força, não com amor e carinho como ele estava fazendo até então.

Então talvez merecia ser ignorado por aquele par de olhos, talvez assim ele pudesse entender em sua plenitude a dor de Lucius. Que ele sofresse. Que ele sofresse mais, mais do que todos esses anos. Que ele sofresse por não se dar uma chance de ser feliz com outra pessoa. Apertou os punhos com força enquanto subia a escadaria para o dormitório. Todo mundo o olhou, mas ele não se importava.

Quando entrou no dormitório ele se dirigiu a própria cama e começou a tirar a capa encharcada. Não conseguia esquecer a expressão de Lucius e o sabor de seus lábios. Era bom tê-lo nos próprios braços, era bom tocá-lo, era bom absorver sua dor para livrá-lo dela. De repente ele não tirava mais a roupa. Estava parado, apenas pensando. Uma voz o tirou do devaneio momentâneo.

- Sirius, o que aconteceu?

Quando Sirius ouviu a voz, ele se sobressaltou. Tinha certeza que estava sozinho, tinha certeza de que todos estavam na Sala Comunal. Sentado na cama estava Remus Lupin, que agora havia deixado o livro que estava lendo de lado. Os olhos dourados olhavam para Sirius com preocupação. O menino usava uma calça marrom desgastada e uma camiseta de manga cumprida verde-musgo, também velha. Mas Sirius não sabia o que sentir naquele momento ao vê-lo. Estava e não estava habituado a ver aquela sombra triste naqueles olhos.

Remus Lupin era calmo, triste, mas era doce e essa doçura vinha exatamente dessa tristeza calma. Ele nunca reclamava. Ele nunca exigia atenção. Ele nunca mostrava sua dor de forma perturbadora. Aliás, ele só a mostrava naqueles olhos, porque era inevitável. Saber esconder seria falsidade e isso Remus não sabia fazer. Sirius porém estava cansado, exausto e não queria conversar. Ele não queria palavras naquele momento. Ele apenas ficou olhando para o outro, mas depois de algum tempo ele apenas voltou a tirar a roupa e atirá-la ao chão. Estava apenas de calça quando se sentou na cama, de costas para o outro.

Mas desta vez Remus não conseguiu apenas se voltar para o livro. Ele levantou em silêncio e foi até o outro. Sirius não percebeu, só notou Remus quando este sentou na cama, afundando-a um pouco com seu peso. Ele não olhou para o lado, tampou seus sentidos para qualquer coisa que viesse dele. Naquele momento não estava interessado em descobrir ou ver algo, afinal, não existia. Talvez nunca existisse e esse era o mais provável.

Já Lupin estava preocupado de verdade com o outro. Nunca o vira daquela forma desolada, aquilo era estranho, Sirius sempre fora alegre, sarcástico e irônico, alguém que pulsava vida e brilhava. Então ele teve vontade de abraçá-lo, de esquentá-lo com seu corpo, mas não faria isso. Quem era ele para fazer isso? Então ele decidiu por usar as palavras, como sempre:

- Conversa comigo, Sirius. Quero ajudar. – disse com sua voz calma e mansa de sempre.

Sirius sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo só de ouvir a voz do outro. Mas ele estava machucando demais Sirius e nem se dava conta. Poderia condená-lo então? Tinha esse direito? Mas não se sentia muito apto no momento para mais uma vez tentar entender motivos e reações, ele quis pensar um pouco em si e do que precisava de fato e realmente não era de palavras.

- Não quero conversar, Remus. Mas agradeço a preocupação. – disse enfim, a voz baixa e rouca, como se alguém pudesse ouvi-los.

Já que o outro não poderia lhe dar nada além de palavras, preferia dispensá-lo. Seria menos torturante. Mas então Remus lhe fez uma pergunta que ele não imaginava que fosse fazer:

- O que posso fazer pra te ajudar então? Não posso sair e deixar você assim.

Remus estava ficando mais preocupado a cada segundo, mas procurava manter a calma e o controle. Se ele se desesperasse - e isso ele não fazia - não conseguiria ajudar em nada. Sirius então respirou fundo e decidiu continuar com sua decisão de pensar um pouco em suas necessidades.

- Eu preciso de conforto, sabe? – disse somente agora virando e olhando nos olhos do outro que estavam calmos, mas transpareciam preocupação. Os seus olhos estavam cansados. – Eu preciso mais do que palavras.

Havia dito isso pela primeira vez ao outro, mas não dissera que precisava mais do que palavras em relação _a ele_. Remus respirou fundo e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Ele estava atormentado por dentro, mas não demonstrava a intensidade disso.

- Acho que entendo. Nas noites de lua cheia você não conversa comigo para me acalmar, já que não é possível. O que faz pra me deixar em paz? James me disse que só você consegue isso.

Sirius parou por um segundo. Ele nunca havia dito ao outro o que fazia, mas também o outro nunca perguntara. Remus nunca se lembrava das noites de lua cheia, nunca perguntava sobre elas. Perguntava se havia matado alguém, apenas isso. Mas ele não contaria ao outro. Não era momento para fazer alarde, ele estava cansado. Decidiu ser sincero de novo:

- Encontre a sua própria forma de fazer. Eu encontrei a minha e ela só funciona com você.

Remus ficou quieto. Sirius tinha razão. Ele achara a própria forma depois de noites e noites arriscando a vida, arriscando a sanidade, gastando um tempo que poderia estar sendo gasto com outra coisa. Que tempo Remus dispensava para entender as necessidades de seu melhor amigo? Estaria ele sendo egoísta? Talvez. Ele não estava sabendo o que fazer no momento que o amigo mais precisava, não sabia entendê-lo naquele momento e Sirius o entendia em todos. Estava então com um medo terrível de errar e então desapontá-lo. Ele respirou fundo.

Sirius porém sabia que o havia encurralado. Sabia que Remus não sabia o que fazer ou então estava com medo de errar. Não queria torturá-lo com aquilo, ele sempre ficava com pena e nunca fazia isso com o amigo, sempre acabava dizendo o que era para ser feito. Mas naquele momento ele quis pensar em si. Não pouparia Remus daquela vez.

Remus levantou então, não estava certo de nada, não tinha nada planejado, apenas começou a fazer alguma coisa – qualquer coisa – apenas para demonstrar ao outro que estava tentando. Sirius sabia disso e só o esforço do outro o deixou levemente feliz. Como era bobo, mas assim era a vida...

Remus voltou a sentar, inquieto. Era difícil não falar. Então, tremendo um pouco, ele colocou uma mão no ombro de Sirius. O outro estava gelado e molhado e isso fez com que ele se arrepiasse um pouco. Pensou também em quanto estar naquele estado era incômodo, mas Sirius parecia não se preocupar com isso. Sirius poderia sorrir naquele momento, mais um sorriso triste e frustrado, mas não o fez. Ele tentou absorver com toda a força aquele toque. Tentou encontrar alguma coisa nele, algum conforto. Fechou os olhos.

Ele então deslizou a mão pelo braço de Sirius, segurando seu antebraço. Ficou observando as reações do outro. Quando Sirius fechou os olhos ele entendeu que estava sendo bom aquele toque então continuou. Depois ele completou o caminho, até segurar sua mão. Entrelaçou os dedos, sentindo a mão do outro muito gelada, com certeza ele pegaria um resfriado.

Então ele tocou o rosto do outro devagar, com a outra mão, afastando o cabelo negro. Deslizou a mão por seu rosto com calma, não sabia se estava fazendo algo de útil, mas continuava na esperança de estar fazendo. Então ele continuou com aquele toque, até que uma hora, sem querer, ele esbarrou nos lábios do outro. Sirius beijou sua mão, sem nem pensar. Se o outro saísse correndo, ótimo. Não poderia mais reprimir tudo aquilo.

Remus parou de acariciá-lo. Será que Sirius fazia isso com ele na lua cheia? Então ele soltou a mão do outro, mas Sirius não abria os olhos. Queria acreditar que não havia sido o fim. Então ele sentiu que o outro se aproximava mais. Sentiu o calor de seu corpo. Aquilo o entorpeceu, fez com que perdesse todo o equilíbrio que tinha. Sentiu os braços do outro lhe envolver a cintura e então lhe trazer para frente. Quando se deu conta, Remus havia deitado Sirius por cima de si e começou a acariciar seus cabelos. Sirius o abraçou com força, adorando aquele contato. Queria beijá-lo. Abriu os olhos com calma para ver a respiração do outro, o peito subindo e descendo. Ouvia seu coração bater acelerado, tão doce, tão... Ele fechou os olhos de novo.

- Depois você vai me dizer o que aconteceu? – perguntou com calma.

- Sim...

Então Remus sentiu um beijo em seu peito, bem próximo ao coração. Ele deixou ser beijado sem problemas, ele se sentiu bem. Estava quase dormindo, de tão relaxado que estava ficando. Mas acabou dizendo:

- Você vai ficar doente assim. Vai tomar um banho quente, depois a gente pode ficar junto. Eu vou estar te esperando, tá bom?

Sirius ergueu a cabeça e o olhou dentro dos olhos do outro. Ele sorriu de forma doce:

- Está bem.

oOo

A noite começava a cair e o pessoal continuava na Sala Comunal. Alguns haviam saído, mas ainda assim a maioria permanecia lá. Sirius entrou no quarto parcialmente escuro. Ele encontrou Remus deitado na cama a observá-lo a entrar. Sirius caminhou em silêncio até ele e levantou a coberta para deitar.

Remus o puxou novamente contra seu peito, de forma delicada e suave, como ele era em essência. Ficou acariciando o rosto de Sirius, seus cabelos, enquanto tinha o olhar perdido em algum lugar.

- Você devia ter posto uma camiseta.

- Você sabe que os cobertores aqui são quentes.

Remus sorriu discreto. A pele do outro era macia e agora sua cama estava sendo impregnada pelo perfume dele. Era algo natural, que se desprendia de sua pele. Remus beijou sua testa e Sirius memorizou a textura dos lábios. Sirius trouxe Remus para mais perto pela cintura, como se o outro fosse só dele.

- Eu fiquei curioso pra saber o que acontece nas noites de lua cheia.

Sirius sorriu.

- Você fica muito bravo e eu te seguro, até se acalmar.

- Mas como? – perguntou, aquela voz tão inocente.

- Um dia você vai se lembrar.

Remus decidiu ficar quieto. Talvez Sirius não quisesse contar a ele, talvez usasse algum feitiço secreto ou desenvolvido por ele ou mesmo por Dumbledore.

- Está se sentindo melhor?

- Estou.

Sirius ergueu a cabeça para beijá-lo no rosto, mas encontrou os lábios de Remus e parou. Ficou olhando dentro dos olhos do outro o outro a fazer o mesmo. Era muito bom ter Sirius assim tão perto, mas Remus estava ficando com um pouco de medo. Às vezes achava que Sirius poderia gostar dele como ele gostava. Mas não, que pensamento maluco, o outro era apenas um grande amigo que fazia coisas para agradá-lo. Ele ficou quieto, mas não conseguiu não morder os lábios.

Sirius acariciou seu rosto então. Sorriu para ele, sentindo sua respiração se misturar com a sua.

- Adoro ficar assim com você. A distância me machuca.

Remus sorriu para ele, um pouco tímido. Sirius era mesmo muito gentil com ele, muito amigo. Ele então colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha de Remus e se aproximou mais. Seus lábios estavam distantes menos de meio milímetro. Remus estava imóvel, até seus pensamentos pararam. Não conseguia pensar.

- Se eu te beijar agora, vai ficar zangado?

Mas Remus não respondeu. Ele não conseguia. Ele achava que estava ouvindo errado, muito errado. Aliás estava mesmo! Era um beijo sim, um beijo no rosto, oras. Com esse pensamento, ele respondeu:

- Não vou.

Sirius venceu a distância mínima e o tocou nos lábios. Imediatamente seu corpo todo tremeu, aquilo que ele mais queria ele estava tendo. Isso porque era apenas um roçar de lábios. O mundo podia explodir agora. Todos podiam morrer, ele poderia! Havia conseguido e o outro concordara! Então talvez... Mas será? Sirius se afastou com calma, para olhar o outro.

Remus estava perplexo, em estado total de choque. Ainda sentia os lábios formigando pelo beijo do outro, um contato que ele quisera tanto, mas que nunca pensou ser possível acontecer. Então sua mente ficou buscando uma resposta para aquilo, tentava compreender por que Sirius o beijara e então ele entendeu: o amigo estava mal. Algo havia acontecido e ele precisava de consolo.

- Sirius, me conte o que aconteceu com você hoje? – indagou, tentando não deixar sua mente pensar mais e enlouquecer.

Sirius não entendeu porque Remus estava perguntando aquilo naquele momento. Ele sentiu como se um balde de água fria estivesse escorrendo da cabeça aos pés. O pior era que Lupin nunca dizia coisas nada a ver, se ele estava perguntando isso era porque alguma razão tinha, alguma razão séria. Então ele percebeu que se contasse talvez Lupin pensasse algo errado...

- Ah, Moony...

- Fala, Sirius. O que aconteceu hoje que você não poderia ser consolado com palavras? – então os olhos de Lupin se arregalaram. Ele levantou da cama, sentando nela, encarando o outro que agora se erguia em um dos braços.

- Eu terminei com o Lucius, Remus. – disse Sirius bem sério, agora levantando e sentando na cama ao lado de Lupin.

Remus ficou pensativo. Não demonstrou por fora o que sentia por dentro. Ele não ficou feliz ao saber que Sirius estava de novo sozinho, porque sabia, agora tinha certeza, de que nunca ficaria com ele. Sirius só o procurava quando não tinha opção ou quando estava magoado. Sirius nunca chegara nele e dissera algo realmente _para ele_. Ele saia com o colégio todo e ficava se consolando nele. Remus nunca poderia se sentir pior. Ele engoliu em seco e engoliu as lágrimas.

- Então foi por isso...

- Foi por isso o que, Moony? – perguntou Sirius sem deixar de observá-lo. Seu coração começou a disparar.

- Sirius, eu não quero conversar, melhor você sair daqui.

- Remus, o que aconteceu? – perguntou o outro surpreso. – O que eu fiz?

Mas Remus apenas se levantou da cama e se dirigia a escadaria. Sirius levantou depressa e foi atrás dele, segurando-o pelo braço e virando-o para ele. Remus tentou se livrar em vão. Sirius o segurava com firmeza.

- Você não vai sair assim, sem me dizer nada. – disse Sirius, totalmente desesperado.

- Me solta! – respondeu agora conseguindo se livrar e empurrando o outro.

Sirius olhava-o perplexo. De repente sua expressão ficou muito dura e seus olhos adquiriram uma sobriedade estranha. Ele estava magoado. Havia ficado magoado com a atitude do outro. Ele fechou as duas mãos formando dois punhos. Aquele dia havia sido horrível. Remus ficou olhando, vendo as transformações no outro e só sentiu seu perfume riscar o ar quando Sirius passou por ele sem olhá-lo na cara. Remus fechou os olhos, ele tremia todo.

"_- Sirius me beijou... Mas me beijou porque estava mal por causa de Lucius..." _

Sentiu a pressão cair. Ele sentou rápido numa das camas, lembrando-se então da época em que ficou sabendo dos dois juntos. Havia sido horrível saber daquilo, tão terrível quanto nunca foi. Remus nunca se sentira assim quando Sirius ficava com qualquer pessoa, na verdade talvez nunca se sentisse assim porque ele nunca havia visto Sirius apaixonado por qualquer uma das pessoas que ele ficava.

Ele quis chorar, como muitas vezes havia chorado, mas não o fez. Tudo doía por dentro, mas ele não podia se deixar levar. Pelo menos Sirius não estava com Lucius agora, o que significava que ele não sentia mais nada por ele. Mas se era assim, por que estava tão triste? Ele voltou para a cama e deitou. Cobriu-se até a cabeça, queria sumir do mundo. Ele fechou os olhos e se obrigou a dormir.

oOo

Lucius havia tirado a capa e colocado em cima da mesa de madeira extensa da biblioteca. Ele não queria voltar à sua Casa, não queria ver ninguém e ninguém estaria na biblioteca naquele horário. Estava mais do que certo, era o único sentado ali. O ambiente estava quente o que reconfortou um pouco seu corpo gelado e úmido.

Ele ainda podia sentir o baque de tudo aquilo. Ele ainda podia se lembrar de como as coisas haviam sido. Lembrava dos olhos de Sirius, lembrava de seu beijo e da forma como saíra da sua vida, a forma como entrara. Tudo aquilo parecia uma ilusão agora, tudo aquilo parecia muito distante, um sonho que ele pensou que havia se realizado. Por causa disso estava sendo mais "fácil" esquecê-lo. Estava "fácil" se adaptar à nova realidade, se é que algum dia ela foi diferente.

Respirou fundo. Caminhou por entre os livros, passou por várias sessões. Estava no quarto ano em Hogwarts, estava quase chegando ao fim daquele ano letivo. Aprenderiam mais coisas e ele queria se empenhar para ser um bruxo poderoso. Pensou então em ler alguma coisa para se distrair. Sem a dona da biblioteca vê-lo, ele se esgueirou para a área de livros que só poderiam ser pegos com autorização do professor e encontrou um livro que falava da Arte das Trevas. Discretamente ele começou a folheá-lo.

Seus olhos se arregalaram com as imagens e textos e uma série de feitiços. Ele parou, olhou ao redor para se certificar que ninguém o olhava ou mesmo chegava e começou a ler com calma o livro. De repente aquilo estava sendo muito interessante, não viam nada daquilo em DCAT. Pensou em voltar mais vezes para consultar e aprender alguma coisa com esse livro. Guardou o livro onde estava antes e sentou novamente em frente a mesa. Não queria voltar ainda, então deitou a cabeça sobre a mesa e tentou dormir. Estava cansado demais.

oOo

James havia visto Sirius passar furioso pelo quadro da Grifinória. Ele guardou rapidamente a vassoura que lustrava para seguir o amigo, enquanto a sala começava a esvaziar: os alunos iam dormir. Sirius estava para descer o segundo lance de escadas quando James parou ofegante no primeiro lance, segurando com força o corrimão enquanto olhava para Sirius dali.

- Sirius, espera!

Sirius olhou para trás repentinamente, o rosto queimando de raiva. Ele respirava com força, o peito subindo e descendo, visivelmente. James se aproximou com calma, descendo os degraus com rapidez, mas suavidade. Desceu os últimos degraus mais devagar e parou diante dele. Respirou fundo enquanto colocava as mãos na cintura.

- Padfoot, você vai ter problemas se for visto andando sem camisa por aí.

- Não estou nem aí, que me expulsem! – sibilou o outro erguendo as mãos para cima.

- Ah, nem começa! - disse James franzindo o cenho. - Vamos voltar lá pra Grifinória. A gente pode conversar na Sala Comunal, o pessoal ta começando a ir para o dormitório.

Relutando, Sirius aceitou. James o puxava pelo pulso enquanto Sirius subia com má vontade a escadaria que levava de volta à Grifinória. Chegando à Sala Comunal, os dois se sentaram próximos à lareira. Os últimos alunos subiam para o dormitório, sem reparar neles. O crepitar da chamas era o único ruído quando James se aproximou mais na ponta da cadeira e cruzou as mãos, erguendo o corpo para frente para encarar Sirius com olhos iluminados pelas chamas:

- O que aconteceu? Você falou com o Lucius, não é? – sua voz saíra sussurrada.

- Falei. – respondeu o outro se encostando mais no encosto da cadeira, relaxando o corpo enquanto olhava para o outro lado e coçava o queixo.

- E aí? – perguntou James, sem tirar os olhos dele, mas a voz baixa.

- E aí que ele parecia saber já. Isso me deixou um pouco surpreso e comovido. – respondeu Sirius com a voz rouca enquanto voltava seu olhar para James. Ele sentia-se confortável agora que o calor das chamas tocava diretamente seu peito nu.

- Mas como ele reagiu? – indagou James, agora a expressão levemente preocupada.

Sirius respirou fundo. Olhou para baixo, balançou a cabeça negativamente e voltou a olhar com calma para o outro. Seus olhos tinham um peso que dificilmente James já vira.

- Ele chorou muito, James. Ele ficou parado na chuva, lá no campo de quadribol... – revelou Sirius, a voz embargada.

Com calma e aos detalhes, Sirius contou tudo o que havia acontecido com Lucius.

- Sirius, foi a melhor coisa a ser feita e você sabe porque, eu já havia dito antes. – disse James em tom de consolo. Sua voz continuava suave, como se para abordar tal assunto muito cuidado precisasse ser tomado.

- Eu sei, James. Mas ainda não terminei a história. – disse Sirius num meio sorriso triste.

Ele contou o que havia acontecido com Lupin. James arregalava os olhos a cada detalhe que ia sendo contado, primeiro de expectativa, depois de felicidade e depois de frustração, quando os olhos ganharam peso.

- Não acredito que foi assim...

- Pois é, está dando tudo errado. – concluiu Sirius para depois bufar.

- Deixe com que ele se acalme e depois vocês conversam. Você tem que explicar que ele entendeu errado e que você gosta dele de verdade.

- James, não posso dizer isso a Lupin. – explicou Sirius olhando dentro de seus olhos.- Ele não acreditaria em mim se eu dissesse que gosto dele. Ele vai achar que estou tentando seduzi-lo, como faço com a escola toda. – terminou em tom de lástima.

- Nossa, assim fica muito difícil. Será que ele pensaria isso mesmo?

- Tenho certeza. – olhou para James desconsolado.

- Então você nunca vai dizer nada a ele? – perguntou James tentando encontrar uma saída.

- Exatamente. Isso tem de vir dele.

James levou as mãos ao rosto, incrédulo. Como os dois poderiam ser tão difíceis? Agradeceu a Merlin internamente por não gostar de ninguém, assim ele não teria problemas malucos do tipo.

- Estou cansado, James. Acho que preciso dormir.

- Com certeza precisa... Eu vou junto com você.

Ambos se levantaram e James deu um abraço no amigo, batendo com firmeza nas suas costas, para depois abraçá-lo firme. Sirius recebeu de bom grado o abraço e ambos subiram para o dormitório.

oOo

No dia seguinte pouca coisa estava diferente. Remus Lupin havia levantado cedo e ido para a biblioteca estudar mais. Desde que entrara em Hogwarts, ele se preparava para os N.O.M.s que ainda estavam distantes. Na verdade ele queria fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse ficar no mesmo ambiente que Sirius.

Já este e James levantaram no mesmo horário. Sirius ficara perplexo com a atitude de Remus de não olhá-lo, nem cumprimentá-lo apenas se arrumou e saiu. Pelo visto não iria tomar café. Quando chegaram ao Salão Principal confirmaram-se as suas suspeitas: Remus havia ido direto a algum lugar.

Sirius se jogou no banco de madeira junto com James. Revirava os cereais enquanto James comia ferozmente ovos com bacon. Totalmente distraído, ele só se sobressaltou quando viu ao longe Lucius Malfoy entrar. O menino estava, como sempre, belo, uma beleza torturante, mas sua expressão era vazia. Era um vazio que Sirius ainda não tinha visto, algo bem estranho, como se Lucius não estivesse ali de verdade. Observou-o discretamente se sentar e comer algumas frutas devagar enquanto recebia o jornal e começava a folheá-lo.

- James. – chamou Sirius, puxando o outro pela manga.

James franziu o cenho e com a boca cheia de comida respondeu:

- Que foi?

- Olha lá o Lucius.

James o olhou, se voltou para Sirius e fez cara de interrogação.

- Ele está diferente. Nunca o vi assim antes.

James engoliu o resto da comida, limpou a boca com um guardanapo e prosseguiu:

- Se você diz... Para mim ele parece normal. Vai falar com ele?

- Não, é melhor dar tempo a ele. Não quero ficar assombrando.

- Também acho melhor.

Após terminarem o café, os dois foram para perto do lago, sentar debaixo de uma árvore e conversar um pouco. Andavam devagar, um ao lado do outro, chutando pedrinhas e pedaços de galhos pelo chão enquanto andavam. O chão ainda estava molhado, mas não tanto quanto no dia anterior. Eles estenderam a capa no chão, debaixo da árvore para sentar.

- Espero que o seboso não venha aqui. – comentou James enquanto se sentava.

- É interessante isso, James. Você o odeia, mas fica bem no lugar que ele fica para fazer lições. – sorriu Sirius, para tirar uma de James.

- Nada a ver, quando _a gente_, não _eu_, viemos para cá, é para azará-lo. – começou a explicar enquanto dava tapas em Sirius, que apenas ria. - Hoje estamos vindo porque está uma manhã agradável pra ficar perto do lago. A escola não é só dele e...

- Está bem James, eu acredito que você odeia o Snape. – disse Sirius agora colocando as mãos em frente ao rosto num ato reflexo. James parou então de bater nele.

- E você não? – ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto cruzava os braços.

- É lógico que eu o odeio! – começou Sirius, agora irritado de verdade, o sangue subindo na cabeça. Ele desembestou a falar sem parar. - Ele é ridículo, um seboso, oleoso, não toma banho, nerd e sonserino ainda por cima. Ele é detestável.

- Já parou para pensar que não falamos com ele nunca e que não fazemos idéia de como ele é e falamos tudo isso? – perguntou James, mais aprovando a injustiça do que a condenando.

- Já. Mas como sempre dizemos, ele existir já é fato suficientemente bom para odiá-lo. – disse Sirius enfatizando a última palavra. - E ainda bem que nunca tivemos o desprazer de trocar uma palavra sequer com ele que não fosse "leviacorpus" ou seboso ou ranhoso. Sorte que ele fica na miúda, senão ia ver só...

James riu com gosto. Era incrível como eles ficavam com raiva só de pensar na existência do sonserino Severus Snape. Nunca viram aquele garoto com ninguém, era sempre ele e seus pergaminhos de lições. James e Sirius o achavam patético. Assim que pararam de rir, James perguntou:

- Você tá melhor hoje, Sirius?

- Estou sim, James. Apesar de Moony ter saído sem me olhar na cara, estou sim. Na verdade o que me mata é que ele não me olha com ódio. Ele finge que não existo. – os olhos de Sirius se transformaram. Parecia que haviam se apagado.

- Tenha paciência. Uma hora vocês vão conversar e vai ficar tudo esclarecido. Eu só acho que você tem de arrumar uma forma de contar a ele o que sente de fato. – comentou James, o olhar compreensivo.

Sirius suspirou, olhando para baixo e depois para James, os olhos ainda tristes.

- Talvez arrume, James. Talvez.


	6. Doces Sonhos

**Cântico do Amor e do Ódio**

**Capítulo VI – Doces Sonhos**

_Lar de meus pecados, purgatório de minhas lágrimas, onde os dias passam em meus devaneios de existencialismo adolescente. _

_Inferno de minhas chagas, paraíso de meus desejos, sinto as vozes delicadas do garoto do espaço de tez pálida e olhar fúnebre vociferando verdades sobre os meus dias esquecidos sobre o tempo. _

_Gritos lascivos e meigos adentrando meu espírito tal qual um demônio abençoando meu ser. Maldito, doce, queimando os satélites. _

_Uma simples folha ao vento dança igual uma bailarina idolatrando a noite, e antes mesmo que eu possa raciocinar, eu me uno à celebração._

**Miller Guglielmo - Cama**

Estava deitado na cama há mais de quatro horas apenas a pensar. Os olhos miravam com calma o teto escuro, buscando por respostas através dele. Fechou os olhos: não encontraria resposta alguma através do teto, não encontraria nada se olhasse ao seu redor, não veria nada. O lugar certo de se olhar era para dentro.

Mas olhar para dentro era muito difícil. Olhar para qualquer coisa era difícil, pois apenas a idéia de se obter algo revelado da própria alma era suficientemente assustador. Uma pessoa criada para não ter sensações, não ter sensações sobre a qual não tivesse controle, pois quem perde o controle é fraco.

A fraqueza não é admitida, não é permitida, porque os fracos só ocupam espaço, só dão trabalho e são ridículos e ridicularizados. Os fracos não ascendem na vida, eles decaem e são motivo de piada para todos. Os fracos não existem diante dos que brilham. Os que brilham queimam os fracos, os destroem de uma vez.

E era exatamente assim que ele era tratado. Tratado como um fraco, como um perdedor, porque era considerado um. Ele tirou a varinha de cima da mesa-de-cabeceira e a apontou para o teto, soltando algumas fagulhas inocentes e discretas. Via a cor surgir e depois se desfazer, como se nunca houvessem existido. O teto agora tinha cor, muitas cores.

Ele respirou fundo. A noite já caíra e ele não conseguia dormir, simplesmente não tinha sono. Normalmente já dormia pouco, era um hábito que ele adquirira pela vida que levava em casa, mas em Hogwarts ele conseguia amenizar isso, conseguia, de alguma forma, entrar no padrão dos outros. Mas sempre rolava na cama antes de pegar no sono.

Aquela noite porém, estava mais do que longa e penosa. Ele não entendia absolutamente nada do que estava acontecendo com ele. Não entendia como aquilo estava acontecendo. Mas aquilo o quê? Não sabia nomear.

Ele respirou fundo mais uma vez, largando a varinha e virando de lado. Seus olhos piscavam com calma enquanto ele tentava respirar calmamente, mas o coração disparado o tempo todo chegava a machucar o peito. Ele apertou os braços em torno do corpo, como se assim pudesse se oferecer algum consolo. Fechou os olhos, mas muito brevemente. Ansiedade. Muita ansiedade bombeando em suas veias. Acabou sentando na cama, levando as mãos ao rosto branco, aos cabelos pretos tão escorridos. Ele se balançava para frente e para trás.

Enfim acabou levantando e saiu do dormitório. Foi para a Sala Comunal descendo as escadas silenciosamente, as roupas de dormir tão pretas quanto os olhos e os cabelos. Ele se sentou em um dos sofás e ficou olhando a lareira apagada e fria. A sala estava fria, mas ele não se incomodou.

O que acontecera com James Potter naquele dia era muito estranho. A forma como o vira, a forma como ele o vira o deixava sem entender absolutamente nada. Nunca havia olhado para James daquele jeito e vice-versa. Aquilo realmente o incomodava, incomodava porque achava que estava vendo coisas onde elas não existiam.

Fez um pequeno retroceder no tempo para se lembrar de tudo o que haviam feito com ele até então. Ele não gostou nada de lembrar de cada detalhe, de cada coisa dita, de como era dito e feito e então uma onda de raiva passou por seu corpo, fazendo-o vibrar, da cabeça aos pés. Os olhos muito pretos agora estavam olhando para a lareira como se esta fosse uma inimiga.

Então ele colocou uma das mãos no bolso e sentiu o objeto transfigurado lá. Antes de pegá-lo ele o apalpou, sentindo sua consistência fria e dura. Olhou então para o objeto e a onda de raiva passou. Sem perceber, ele deu um sorriso muito curto e breve, como se não soubesse sorrir e fizesse um esforço enorme para exprimir um sorriso.

Por que será que, segundo Lucius, James gostara do cervo? Ele pessoalmente gostava, e isso era segredo, porque era um animal que lhe transparecia paz, ingenuidade, beleza e uma segurança delicada. Qual seria o motivo de James? Ele só sabia que ninguém poderia conhecer os seus, afinal, só os fracos não dominam as emoções.

Ele guardou novamente o cervo e se acomodou melhor no sofá, deitando. Colocou ambas as mãos debaixo da cabeça e fechou os olhos. Ele iria dormir. Teria de conseguir. Talvez ali, longe de todos, ele conseguisse. Lançou um feitiço e a fogueira acendeu e então ele se sentiu aquecido. Conseguira enfim, dormir.

No quarto da Grifinória, James Potter apoiava a cabeça em cima do braço. Os amigos dormiam tranqüilamente, mas James sabia que era só no sono que estavam tranqüilos. Sirius e Remus estavam um de costas para o outro em suas respectivas camas.

Ele respirou fundo: faria de tudo para ajudá-los. Acompanhava a história dos dois desde o começo e não suportava mais certas coisas deles. Eles tinham absolutamente tudo para dar certo, mas ambos sempre faziam tudo errado ou não faziam nada ou entendiam tudo errado. James ficou tonto. Decidiu então deixar esses pensamentos de lado para voltar a pensar no que estava pensando na verdade o tempo todo. Não se enganaria mais.

O encontro, se é que ele podia chamar assim, com Snape naquela noite, fora muito estranho. Nem ele mesmo sabia por que havia tirado o outro da mesa daquele jeito para arrastá-lo para algum lugar. Ele nunca havia ido com a cara do outro, sempre o detestara e então aquilo acontecia. Ele realmente não entendia. Por que aquele garoto estúpido, sujo, sem nada a oferecer havia conseguido passar aquilo com os olhos? Aliás, o que era aquilo? Ele não sabia dizer. Nunca havia visto em ninguém, ninguém nunca o chamara a atenção assim.

Ele era muito exibido, adorava chamar a atenção, mas daí até alguém chamar a sua atenção era um absoluto milagre. Na verdade ele estava impressionado por ter visto algo que não sabia descrever em alguém que ele considerava e tratava como algo inútil.

Sua cabeça dava voltas. Ele queria achar uma resposta, olhava para dentro, mas nada via e só não via nada porque havia se pré-limitado ante a Severus Snape. Aos poucos sua cabeça começou a doer por pensar tanto sobre um mesmo ponto, fazendo círculos, círculos e círculos e não chegando a lugar algum. Seus olhos castanho-esverdeados começaram a pesar tanto e ele não pôde evitar o sono.

oOo

Era então uma manhã muito quente e fria de inverno em Hogwarts. O sol estava pleno, mas o vento frio era cortante, castigava o rosto dos alunos. Como sempre, Severus Snape estava debaixo de uma árvore perto do lago, agora congelado, fazendo seus deveres. Na mão ele tinha uma pena bonita de cor bege. Ele prestava total atenção ao que fazia.

Ele sabia que era muito importante entregar aquele dever, ele tinha 5 segundos para terminar a lição e entregar a professora McGonagall que agora já estava recuperada da gripe pela qual estivera afastada. Entretanto ele escrevia devagar, porque havia muito tempo para fazer aquele dever.

Ao longe um garoto caminhava. Ele passava por garotos e garotas e ele não olhava para nenhum, ninguém lhe importava porque, oras, ele não gostava de chamar a atenção. Ele não fazia questão disso, na verdade ele não tinha culpa de ser bom em absolutamente tudo.

Ele chegou perto do menino debaixo da árvore e sua sombra se projetou nele. O menino fez uma proteção nos olhos com a mão para poder olhá-lo. Quando se deu conta de quem era, seus olhos se estreitaram e sua boca se contraiu. Mas tudo o que o outro fez foi sorrir de esguelha e se sentar bem a sua frente, apoiando os braços nos joelhos.

Ele continuava a sorrir daquele jeito, daquele jeito que sempre fazia e o que outro sempre olhara muito, entretanto ele continuava bravo. O outro apenas bagunçou mais os cabelos, como se houvesse acabado de descer da vassoura e olhava o outro com um ar esperto.

Quando tocou os cabelos, os músculos suaves de seu braço se mostraram salientes. Ele abriu então um sorriso cheio de dentes brancos, o sol a iluminar-lhe o rosto de forma plena. O outro já não tinha mais os olhos estreitos. Agora seus olhos negros, densos e profundos estavam arredondados, sua boa levemente aberta enquanto uma batedeira rápida lhe anunciava que seu coração poderia explodir.

O rosto pálido foi coberto por uma camada avermelhada que o outro viu de pronto. Ele fechou o sorriso cheio de dentes, mas seus lábios continuavam a sorrir. Ele deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos e passou a olhar com atenção para o outro a sua frente.

O outro abaixara a cabeça, os cabelos muito pretos fizeram uma cortina diante de seu rosto, escondendo-o. Agora ele tremia e o pergaminho junto com a pena havia sumido, assim como havia sumido o tempo, mas ele pareceu não notar a diferença.

O outro então ergueu a mão até tocar seu rosto, e colocar atrás da orelha do outro os cabelos finos, revelando parte de seu rosto. O outro tentava olhar para cima com timidez, sem entender porque agira daquela forma, porque se sentia assim e porque se permitia fazer isso.

Mas agora ele era acariciado gentilmente, logo as duas mãos do outro lhe acariciavam. Ele fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco, tentando não afastar aquele toque, não porque não estivesse gostando, mas porque estava absolutamente tímido. Admitir que estava gostando era um tanto estranho, mas era a verdade, oras.

O outro parecia se deliciar nessa timidez, parecia nadar nela, se afogar, delirar, ele adorava aquilo. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, soltando-o dos dentes devagar, enquanto descia o seu olhar para o outro. O outro permanecia de cabeça baixa para não vê-lo naquela expressão tão... provocante.

James então sorriu com graça para Severus. Ele chegou perto, mais perto do outro, um sorriso encantador agora, de admiração pelo outro, por aquele jeito dele. Estava bem à frente de seu rosto naquele momento, uma mão de cada lado do corpo de Snape. Ele olhava com atenção para o rosto do menino, para seus olhos e para seus lábios.

Então algo aconteceu. Uma onda de calor passou pelo corpo de Severus, mas uma onda de calor calma, lenta, que preenchia cada espaço dele. Já James parecia ter sido atingido por algo do tipo. Sua expressão mudara tão rápido, agora ele tinha os olhos sobre o outro de maneira tão calma que parecia que havia sido ele que passara pelo olhar aquela onda de calor pelo corpo do outro.

Seus cílios tão claros pareciam dourados sob a luz do sol. Então Severus não pôde deixar de olhar nos olhos do outro com calma. Seus olhos tão negros que pareciam tão ferozes, agora tinham uma calma e uma beleza de mármore que deixava o outro perdido. Severus podia atravessar os olhos de James, poderia com muita felicidade entrar por eles e se perder em mares verdes, castanhos, castanho-esverdeados.

Naquele momento, Severus não estava mais tímido. Ele estava à parte do mundo, ele estava à parte de qualquer realidade, aliás o tempo não existia. Ele podia sentir o ar esquentando aos poucos enquanto sentia James se aproximar, tão devagar olhando dentro de seus olhos, como se nada mais houvesse neste mundo. Ele fechou os olhos com calma quando James também os fechou.

Então naquele momento tudo o que ele podia sentir e ouvir eram dois corações batendo forte no silêncio. E depois do toque suave dos lábios ele podia sentir a respiração de James e James podia ouvir a respiração de Severus descompassar. Braços circundaram seu pescoço quando ele tomou seus lábios novamente, saboreando com delicadeza os lábios virgens do sonserino.

O frio parecia ter ido embora. Um calor agradável aquecia os dois, de fora para dentro, enquanto o calor deles emanava pungentemente de dentro para fora...

oOo

Snape abriu os olhos. As pupilas imediatamente se abriram para depois se fechar. O silêncio ainda era latente, pois era muito cedo. O sol lá fora parecia quente, mas era apenas impressão: seria mais um dia frio. Ele respirou fundo antes de conseguir se localizar. Estava deitado ainda na Sala Comunal. Ele levou os dedos finos até os lábios e então se deu conta de que estava sonhando – e que sonho!

Ele se sentou e coçou os olhos. Por um momento só ficou olhando para o nada, as sensações ainda muito vivas na mente dele e no corpo dele. Aquele sonho parecia real demais! Ele não pôde acreditar que havia sonhado com James Potter, não podia acreditar que sonhou que beijava _ele_. O que estava acontecendo? Sua mente não concatenava que aquilo era bom, mas seu corpo parecia sentir saudades daquele toque, como se ele realmente houvesse sido real.

Não tão longe dali, James acordava, mas não tão calmo quanto Snape. Ele deu um pulo na cama, sentando em seguida, ele transpirava. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos que apontavam para todos os lados, enquanto evidenciava um rosto pálido. Acordou imediatamente Sirius e Remus.

- O que foi, James? – perguntou Remus com os olhos arregalados, mas com olheiras.

- O que foi agora, hein? Por que tão cedo, hein? James, seu... – resmungava Sirius com o rosto virado para o travesseiro enquanto o esmurrava, achando que era James.

Mas James apenas tentava recuperar a todo custo a respiração afetada. Os olhos castanho-esverdeados estavam mais claros. Ele esfregou o rosto com força, enquanto levantava sobressaltado, irritado.

- Me deixem em paz! Voltem a dormir! – gritou ele com os outros dois.

Sirius fez um sinal nada agradável com o dedo para ele e permaneceu deitado de bruços. Remus entretanto ficou todo ofendido:

- Não fale assim, James. Eu só quero ajudar!

- Talvez se você cuidasse um pouco melhor da sua vida com o Sirius você me pouparia! Não teria de agüentar esse vira-lata chorando no meu ombro todos os dias!

Sirius levantou na hora, se apoiando nos cotovelos. Jogou os cabelos para os lados. Sua face se moldou numa careta zangada, seu rosto adquirindo um tom avermelhado...

- James Potter, seu veado!

James arregalou os olhos e depois os estreitou. Ele mudou de rumo e foi até a cama de Sirius. Remus assistia a tudo abismado, não sabendo com o que se impressionar mais.

- Você vai aprender a não fazer trocadilhos imbecis com a minha forma de animago! – berrou o outro enquanto descia os socos no ombro de Sirius.

- Ah, então eu posso ser cachorro vira-lata e você não pode ser veado? Veado é um bichinho que nem um cervo, oras! – disse o outro, tirando um sarro.

Os dois permaneceram se batendo, James agora havia caído em cima de Sirius e este lhe fazia cócegas. Remus balançou a cabeça negativamente. Eles nunca brigavam de fato, só ficava naquela frescura... E então ele se deu conta:

- James, dá pra você parar de berrar _certas coisas _pra todo mundo ouvir? – falou Remus baixo, referindo-se ao fato dos outros dois serem animagos. Eram ilegais.

Os dois pararam de se bater na hora. Com muita calma olharam ao redor, James em cima do quadril de Sirius apertando seu pescoço, Sirius com as mãos na cintura de James, parando de fazer cócegas. Por muita sorte só estavam os três no dormitório. Os dois respiraram fundo e Sirius afundou na cama, James se jogando por cima. Remus balançou a cabeça mais uma vez negativamente, enquanto levantava, não conseguiria mais dormir.

Na Sonserina, Severus Snape já estava vestido adequadamente quando encontrou Lucius na Sala Comunal. Assim que o viu, o garoto loiro lhe ofereceu um sorriso educado o qual foi retribuído com um aceno discreto.

- Bom dia, Severus. – falou enquanto colocava um livro de lado.

- Bom dia, Lucius. – respondeu com calma, enquanto sentava a seu lado.

- Tá tudo bem? – perguntou o outro analisando a face do moreno.

- Está sim. Eu só tive um sonho meio estranho...

- Sonho estranho? – indagou sem entender muito bem.

- É. – Snape respirou fundo e olhou dentro das íris muito azuis – Sonhei com James.

Lucius ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, imaginando o que poderia ter sido aquele sonho. Então sua expressão se iluminou. Ele abriu um sorriso muito esperto e arteiro.

- Então o Potter já virou James?... – indagou cutucando o outro.

Snape corou na hora, olhando para qualquer lugar que não fosse Lucius.

- Ah não fica assim não... Eu fico feliz, na verdade. Espero que tudo dê certo. – disse Lucius fazendo movimentos afirmativos com a cabeça.

Snape olhou para ele assustado e considerou:

- Lucius, eu sonho com ele e você já declara a nós amor eterno? Não é meio exagerado não?

- Eu não acho. Eu acredito nessas coisas e algo me diz que o amor de vocês é eterno. – disse piscando um olho.

- Como assim "nosso" amor? Lucius, você é doido mesmo... – comentou Snape não conseguindo evitar um sorriso. Lucius era realmente exagerado.

- Não vai me contar como foi esse sonho? – perguntou agora, sério.

- Ah...- começou Snape coçando a cabeça. – Foi simples... A gente tava debaixo daquela árvore perto do lago e aí... – Snape conseguiu ficar mais vermelho.

- E aí? – perguntou Lucius, ansioso.

- E aí que... beij...

- O quê? – perguntou Lucius chegando mais perto.

- Nós...beij... – disse Snape com os lábios cerrados de novo.

- Eu não entendi, Severus, fala pra fora.

- Nós nos bei-ja-mos. – falou Severus a última parte bem baixa e devagar.

- Ai que lindo! – disse o outro e começou a rir.

Snape não sabia onde enfiar a cara, queria sair correndo dali, mas Lucius logo percebeu a vergonha e tentou se conter um pouco. Ele abraçou o amigo num abraço forte e automaticamente Snape escondeu o rosto na curvatura de seu ombro, mas não o abraçou.

- Eu vou te contar uma coisa. – começou ele, enquanto acariciava os cabelos do moreno. – eu li num dos livros sobre Arte das Trevas – essa parte ele pronunciou mais baixo. – que as almas das pessoas podem se encontrar a noite.

Snape se afastou devagar do contato e olhou nos olhos de Lucius curioso.

- Como assim?

- Quando dormimos a alma se desprende do corpo para andar por outras dimensões... É possível caminhar na Terra também e nessas viagens é possível encontrar a alma das outras pessoas que também estão andando...

- Então você acha que...

- Eu acho que é provável que o sonho tenha sido real, as almas de vocês se encontraram.

- Nossa... – disse Snape pensativo.

- Deve ser por isso que você sentiu o sonho como se fosse real.

- É verdade, eu senti mesmo...

Os dois ficaram um tempo em silêncio. Snape colocou uma mecha atrás da orelha. Sentia-se mais confuso do que nunca. As coisas estavam acontecendo de forma rápida demais, de forma surpreendente demais, inesperada demais. Como poderia ser assim? Ele não sabia exatamente como proceder, teria coragem de perguntar ao outro se ele havia sonhado o mesmo? Claro que não.

- Precisamos adiantar mais nossos estudos, Lucius.

- Vamos adiantar. Hoje, depois das aulas, nós vamos ver bastante coisa.

- Está bem. – e os dois levantaram.

oOo

No Salão Principal, James já havia sentado com os amigos e é claro que estava entre Sirius e Remus que pareciam estranhos. Fazia algum tempo já que ele notava os dois amigos meio distantes e não sabia o motivo. Mas a preocupação dele agora não era aquela, ele estava mesmo preocupado com o fato de ter sonhado com Snape e ter gostado ainda por cima. Aquilo era simplesmente inconcebível e incoerente, uma vez que eram inimigos declarados.

Ele mordeu um pedaço de pão de gergelim com uma expressão carrancuda, os cabelos mais despenteados do que nunca. Remus estava com a expressão tranqüila de sempre, folheando um livro enquanto tomava suco de abóbora. Sirius lia as últimas sobre o quadribol enquanto devorava um mingau.

Snape entrou junto com Lucius e sentou na mesa da Sonserina. Eles afastaram a capa para se sentar e então James olhou na direção deles. Lucius sorria cumprimentando alguém e Snape, depois de sentar, afastou os cabelos do rosto e apoiou o queixo na mão. Os olhos dele estavam perdidos em qualquer lugar, até cruzar com os de James.

O garoto parou a mão no ar, segurando o pão. Ergueu mais a cabeça, se ajeitando melhor na cadeira. Colocou o pão em cima da mesa e cruzou os dedos e apoiou a cabeça em cima das mãos. Não tirou os olhos do outro por um segundo sequer, mas a sua expressão era diferente. Ele estava sério, mas sua expressão não era dura.

Snape o olhava quase da mesma forma, mas seus olhos tinham um leve assombro, o assombro típico de que sabia mais sobre o sonho do que o outro. Por algum motivo ele tinha certeza que James havia tido o mesmo sonho, talvez pela forma como o olhava. Estranhamente ele não se sentiu desconfortável com isso, ele apenas parecia aguardar alguma atitude.

Mas James olhou para outro lugar então e voltou a comer, desta vez normalmente. Snape ficou parado o olhando, os lábios entreabertos e o rosto evidenciando incredulidade. Por algum motivo ele ficou perplexo. Respirou fundo e olhou para qualquer lugar, enquanto seus colegas conversaram entre si. Ele parecia destoar dali, como se fosse o único que não pertencesse àquele lugar. Ele ficou inquieto então, mas começou a conversar consigo mesmo.

"_- Pare com isso, Severus, é idiotice, você não tem por que sentir o que está sentindo que você nem sabe definir. Sublima."_

Ele fechou os olhos com força e voltou sua atenção para o prato e começou a comer, a expressão normal, como se nada houvesse. Entretanto essa mudança não passou desapercebida por James, que observava Snape com muita atenção e discrição. Coisa que talvez ele fosse fazer com maior freqüência agora.


	7. BeijeMe

**Cântico do Amor e do Ódio**

**Capítulo VII – Beije-Me**

_Beije-me sob o crepúsculo leitoso  
Leve-me para fora, no solo enluarado  
Levante sua mão aberta  
Toque uma música e faça os vaga-lumes dançarem  
A lua prateada está cintilante _

_Então, beije-me_

**Sixpence None The Richer – Kiss Me**

Assim que terminou o café da manhã, ele olhou pelo Salão. A maioria ainda não havia terminado a refeição, principalmente os colegas da Sonserina. Ele respirou profundamente, mas sem querer chamar a atenção de Lucius que conversava com a maioria das pessoas na mesa. Colocou os cabelos atrás da orelha e não conseguiu não olhar para a mesa da Grifinória. James estava lá ainda. Os cabelos estavam muito despenteados naquela manhã, mais do que normalmente. Ele sempre odiara aqueles cabelos despenteados, que apontava para todos os lados, achava simplesmente um absurdo uma pessoa andar com um cabelo daqueles.

"_- E depois quer falar do meu cabelo..."_

Sem perceber, Snape já fazia uma careta diante do pensamento. Entretanto, por algum motivo, ele não achava o cabelo do outro tão esquisito assim. Era até que... Legal. Os olhos do outro eram bem diferentes também. Eram castanhos, mas tinha um tom levemente esverdeado que combinava perfeitamente com a pele clara. Snape suspirou mais uma vez e apoiou a cabeça numa das mãos.

James agora limpava a boca num guardanapo. Ele olhava para um dos lados, mas não observava nada. Parecia muito pensativo, perdido talvez naqueles pensamentos... O que estaria pensando? Agora ele olhava para a mesa de madeira, cruzando as mãos em cima dela. Olhava para Sirius. Tentou dar uma espiada no jornal que ele lia, mas acabou desistindo. Ele respirou profundamente e começou a beliscar umas torradinhas de mel. Desistiu na segunda.

Olhou para cima enquanto tamborilava os dedos em cima da mesa. O uniforme da Grifinória estava desalinhado sobre seus ombros largos quando ele ergueu as duas sobrancelhas pretas e ficou olhando um ponto fixo, sem piscar. Depois de algum tempo ele voltou a piscar. Passou as mãos pelo rosto e depois pelos cabelos e então ele viu Snape olhando para ele. Parou com o movimento das mãos e Snape ergueu a cabeça, corando um pouco e se odiando muito por isso.

Muito rapidamente um raciocínio passou por James. Sua mente funcionou tão rápido, como numa soma de dois mais dois. Conforme pensava um tipo de assombro passava por seus olhos e ele abria a boca devagar. No mesmo ritmo ele levantou, nenhum amigo dele reparou, Snape parecia levemente temeroso. Ele seguiu na direção do outro e ergueu um dedo, apontando para Snape. O sonserino olhou para trás e para os lados e não viu ninguém que James poderia estar se comunicando, então chegou à conclusão de que era com ele mesmo. Snape respirou fundo. Ele enfrentaria o outro daquela vez, não iria se sentir impotente.

- Você! – disse James agora na mesa da Sonserina, de frente para ele, de pé.

- Eu o quê? – indagou Snape sem entender.

Lucius parou de conversar para olhar para os dois. Não só ele como outras pessoas na mesa, apesar de James estar usando um tom de voz normal.

- Foi você quem fez _aquilo_. Seu bruxo das trevas. – disse James o olhando de baixo a cima.

Snape arregalou os olhos sem entender absolutamente nada. Ele não esperava ouvir algo do tipo, não imaginava sobre o que James estava falando. Então muito rápido ele acabou deduzindo uma coisa: James havia tido o sonho. Ele estava achando que Snape era o responsável por isso. Seu rosto ficou ainda mais vermelho pelo fato do outro ter sonhado também.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando! – disse Snape o olhando nos olhos.

- Não sabe? – perguntou James cruzando os braços. – Você sabe sim e vou te avisar: se não parar você vai ter problemas comigo!

Snape não disse nada. Apenas respirou fundo enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente. Não conseguia olhar para Lucius ao seu lado que olhou para James e depois para ele. Já James havia virado as costas e voltado para a Grifinória. Os amigos começaram a indagá-lo, mas ele não disse nada.

- Eu hein, você tá muito em cima do seboso. – disse Sirius.

- Eu não tô em cima de ninguém! – disse James, agora se irritando. Ele levantou da mesa e saiu do Salão.

Remus balançou a cabeça negativamente achando tudo aquilo infantil demais, mas não disse nada. Sirius continuou seu café, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Durante o intervalo de uma das aulas, Lucius começou a conversar com Snape.

- Então você está achando que ele falou aquilo por causa do sonho?

- Só pode ser Lucius, por que mais seria? – Snape bufou.

- Bom, isso é fato. Mas sei lá, tenha um pouco de paciência. Num dia ele te odeia, depois descobre que não é bem assim, imagina como está a cabeça dele?

- Talvez não tenha nada a ver, Lucius. Talvez seja só raiva mesmo...

- Não pode ser Severus, lembra do que eu te falei das almas e...

- Eu sei, mas isso não quer dizer que não foi apenas uma coisa da minha cabeça que eu vi a noite.

- Ah então você confessa que queria que aquilo tivesse acontecido? – Lucius sorriu.

Snape ficou surpreso e amarrou a cara. Começou a bater os dedos nervosamente em cima da mesa então Lucius achou melhor deixar ele um pouco quieto com os pensamentos. Ele podia entender o conflito que o amigo estava passando, mas por um momento chegou a pensar que as pessoas perdiam muito tempo na vida. Pensou que algumas pessoas podiam ficar juntas livremente, sem nenhum tipo de empecilho, mas não aproveitavam isso, ficavam com jogos idiotas simplesmente por não assumirem um sentimento, um sentimento bom que só ia fazer bem para ambas as partes...

Por que o ser humano tinha a mania de complicar tudo? Talvez esquecessem que nada de fato garantia uma vida além da presente e que o tempo era pouco para poder se aproveitar tudo. Ele respirou fundo. Acabou direcionando o olhar para a janela. Os raios de sol fracos tornavam seus cílios mais claros.

Foi inevitável não ter lembranças. Foi inevitável não lembrar daquele dia na B & B quando tudo começou... Na Travessa do Tranco. Não conseguiu não ver aqueles olhos tão intensos para ele, a forma como tudo aconteceu, o que o levou até lá naquele dia... Ele sorriu. Ele estava sentindo falta de Tom Riddle, fazia algum tempo que eles não se viam, mas ele estava respeitando o segredo que seu amante insistia em guardar e só revelar para ele na hora certa.

A vida era bem irônica às vezes. Havia conhecido Tom por causa de Sirius. Naquele dia chuvoso, onde ele foi deixado por Sirius, foi aberta uma ferida tão grande nele que ele achou ser impossível superar. Havia doído tanto... E tantas foram as noites em busca de alguma coisa que o distraísse, alguma coisa que não o fizesse lembrar-se de Sirius e sentir aquela pontada no coração. Acabou lendo sobre Arte das Trevas e isso o levou até a Travessa do Tranco.

Por um momento, ou melhor, até aquele momento, ele não havia se dado conta que estava estudando coisas negativas. Por mais que isso fosse tradição em sua família, ele nunca foi muito ligado a isso, aliás, ele parecia inerte a família, como se esta não exercesse influência sobre ele. Desde muito pequeno ele ouvia tudo o que lhe era dito, mas ele sempre teve o hábito de olhar para o horizonte e refletir sobre tudo ou apenas ficar à parte do mundo.

Mas naquele momento de sua vida tudo pareceu dar uma guinada. Ele sabia que seu amante não estudava apenas a Arte das Trevas, mas ele não se importava que ele praticasse, afinal, Tom Riddle gostava tanto dele e devia ser como qualquer outro, ter seu lado bom e seu lado ruim. Talvez seu amante tivesse motivos para fazer o que fazia... Ele não havia tido os seus quando abriu o primeiro livro de Arte das Trevas?

A saudades apertou. De alguma forma ele esperava que Tom Riddle sentisse isso, que ele viesse vê-lo, porque ele precisava dele. Ele queria poder contar a Severus sobre ele, mas Riddle havia sido bem claro sobre não contar a ninguém. Pelo menos em seus pensamentos ele era livre para pensar nele, para desejá-lo, para amá-lo de uma forma tão plena e completa que seria impossível seu amor não senti-lo.

Agora Sirius parecia distante... Uma história sem sentido. Mas é claro que ele não podia negar que ainda doía um pouco quando seus olhos se cruzavam, afinal, querendo ou não, Sirius o ajudou muito e foi amável demais com ele. Um amor diferente do de Tom, mas ainda assim um amor forte que de alguma forma ainda existia por parte de Sirius e até dele. Lucius não poderia culpá-lo. A forma como tudo se deu, como aconteceu, a maneira como eles se uniram... Mas ele parou de pensar. Ele não queria que uma lágrima distraída caísse de seus olhos.

- Você está bem, Lucius? – perguntou Severus ao ver a expressão de Lucius.

- Estou sim... Só me distraí um pouco.

- Parece que ficou triste.

- Ah não... – disse ele – Só pensando.

- Você tem ficado muito assim ultimamente...

- Não se preocupa não, sério. Mas agradeço do mesmo jeito. – Lucius sorriu para Snape e este voltou a escrever no pergaminho.

O dia havia passado de forma estranha para os marotos. Eles não haviam aprontado nada, não conversaram entre si, não cabularam aula. Até mesmo Remus Lupin, que estava acostumado a ficar mais quieto, achou estranho o clima entre os amigos. Haviam tido aula com a Sonserina e não acreditou quando James sequer deu uma olhada feia para Snape. Ele se comportava como se a Sonserina, ou melhor, como se Snape não existisse e fez toda a lição, não atrapalhou a aula! Devia estar doente... O mesmo ocorria com Sirius que nem sequer tentara conversar com Remus.

Parecia que Remus havia apenas piscado, pois era noite e já estavam no Salão Principal jantando. O pessoal parecia especialmente agitado naquela hora, mas os marotos estavam mudos. Remus respirou fundo. Não seria melhor tentar conversar com eles? Ah, mas Remus não queria falar com Sirius... Não ainda. Ele precisava resolver aquela confusão interna, mas como?

Já Sirius estava cada dia mais irritado com a distância de Remus. Ele não tinha muita paciência com coisas assim, na verdade a pessoa que ele tinha mais paciência no mundo era Remus. Ele podia blasfemar, pensar um monte, mas na hora de agir ele sempre tinha paciência. Não sabia até onde isso era bom ou prejudicial para o andamento das coisas, mas toda vez que olhava para aqueles olhos dourados tão lânguidos...

- Sirius, vai ficar até quando com a colher no ar? – perguntou James franzindo o cenho, enquanto comia ferozmente.

- Ahn? Colher? Ah é! – disse levando a colher a boca. Depois ele parou, virou para James e ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Ei,você não manda em mim, eu levo a colher a boca a hora que eu quiser.

James revirou os olhos e continuou comendo. Remus olhou para os dois vendo a normalidade voltar aos poucos e isso o aliviou um pouco. Então o olhar de Remus encontrou o de Sirius. Sirius esperou ele dizer alguma coisa, mas tudo o que fez foi voltar a comer. Sirius apertou com força o talher e disse:

- Fala, Remus.

- Falar o quê? – perguntou enquanto limpava a boca num guardanapo.

- Qualquer coisa, mas fala! Fala comigo alguma coisa! O que eu te fiz agora? – perguntou o outro chamando a atenção do resto da mesa.

- Sirius, para com isso, fala baixo... – falou Remus baixo para ele, envergonhado.

- Eu quero que os outros se danem! – foi a vez de James olhá-lo de olhos arregalados. Sirius parecia bravo. – Até quando vai ficar nesse clima hein? Não agüento mais isso não e não se faça de bobo! – finalizou Sirius antes que Remus abrisse a boca para se defender.

- Calma, gente... Amor sempre... – disse James olhando para os dois.

Remus olhou para ele pensando no quanto seu amigo era engraçado até mesmo quando queria falar sério. Já Sirius se irritou:

- James, cala a boca! Ou então vai lá na Sonserina – disse ele apontando para Snape – E beija o seboso! E viva o amor! – disse ele imitando os trejeitos de James.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para o sangue inteiro subir a cabeça de James. Ele bateu o punho fechado na mesa fazendo talheres se erguerem e gritou em alto e bom tom:

- Sirius Black, seu vira-lata, você vai morrer agora!

- Pois eu duvido muito! – pirraçou o outro imitando o jeito nervoso de James.

Remus olhava para tudo aquilo sem saber o que fazer, mas uma voz parou os dois:

- Mas o que é isso?

Os dois pararam imediatamente. Ambos sentaram e ficaram bem quietos olhando para McGonagall.

- Vou ter de tirar pontos da Grifinória. Vinte pontos! – a ampulheta registrou a perda e os garotos bufaram levando as mãos a cabeça. – Nem reclamem! Sem um pio! Eu ainda fui boazinha.

Todos na mesa ficaram muito quietos enquanto ela lançava um olhar fulminante a Sirius e James, as mãos na cintura fina, o rosto muito torcido. Ela se empertigou mais na altivez e continuou, desta vez para James, a voz fria demais:

- Eu fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu na aula de Transfiguração que eu tive de estar ausente, James Potter. Fiquei sabendo também que não levou detenção alguma!

- O quê? Mas isso faz tempo... – começou o garoto.

- Não importa o tempo, Potter! O que você fez foi um absurdo! Não consegue dimensionar suas atitudes não? Se não consegue está na hora de aprender. Sem quadribol esta semana.

- O quê? Sem quadribol? Mas isso não é justo! – disse James exasperado.

- E é justo você humilhar um colega? – perguntou McGonagall de braços cruzados.

James bufou e acabou desistindo. Todos na mesa permaneciam parados, pareciam nem respirar. Acabou cruzando os braços e ficou bravo, olhando para o lado.

- Espero que isso não se repita, Potter. – finalizou McGonagall virando as costas e indo para a mesa dos professores.

Sirius e Remus ficaram olhando para James, vendo que a qualquer segundo o outro ia estourar. Sabiam que o quadribol era tudo na vida dele e privá-lo disso era garantir seu mau humor em tempo constante. McGonagall havia ficado realmente furiosa. Entretanto Sirius não havia esquecido das últimas coisas que James lhe havia dito.

- Bem feito, você merece. – disse enquanto segurava um riso.

Na mesma hora Remus percebeu que Sirius não deveria ter dito o que disse. James levantou da mesa com tudo e agarrou Sirius pelo colarinho.

- Ah então você também vai ter o que merece! – disse James gritando para ele.

Na mesma hora a mesa da Grifinória levantou e começou a gritar "Briga, briga!" isso chamou a atenção das outras mesas, inclusive a da Sonserina. Lucius levantou e viu James segurando Sirius e este falando um monte para ele enquanto tentava se livrar para dar-lhe um soco. Ele saiu apressado no meio da balburdia de alunos, até chegar no local da briga.

- Lucius, volta aqui! – disse Snape em vão. Ele levantou e seguiu o amigo.

Quando chegou perto da bagunça, Lucius já estava diante dos dois garotos. Snape estancou ao ver quem estava brigando e ficou sem ação, os lábios entreabertos. Assim que Sirius viu Lucius não entendeu e James acabou olhando para ele também, uma expressão estranha no rosto.

Lucius olhava de Sirius para James e de James para Sirius.

- Ok gente, calma... Vocês vão ter problemas se fizerem isso. – disse o loiro olhando para os dois.

Neste momento Remus olhou para ele e engoliu em seco. Por algum motivo ele sentiu raiva por Lucius estar ali e isso ele nunca havia sentido. Então se tocou. Ele foi lá "libertar" Sirius e ele ficou lá parado. Ele apertou forte as mãos em punhos. Por que ele não levantou para separar os amigos?

Sirius e James ficaram tão surpresos com Lucius ali que não souberam o que dizer. Eles apenas se soltaram ao ver o tumulto em volta e os professores se dirigindo para lá. Receoso de levar outra detenção, James se afastou de Sirius.

Lucius deu uma última olhada para Sirius, que o olhou de esguelha e deu de cara com Snape.

- Lucius, vamos sair daqui. – disse Snape puxando o amigo pelo braço. Ele olhou discreto para James, mas James viu.

James que já estava dando meia volta, voltou e encarou o outro.

- Que que foi? – perguntou para ele grosso. – mas Snape não disse nada, ele apenas puxava Lucius que estava parado olhando para James e estranhando que ele estivesse sendo tão grosso. Ele não era grosso, era tirador de sarro e Lucius sabia disso. – Saia daqui e leva esse aí com você.

- Mas o que foi agora? – disse McGonagall passando pelos alunos. – Vocês todos, fora, vão para a Casa de vocês! Monitores! – disse ela chamando ao redor. – Menos você, Lupin. – este aguardou assim que ela ordenou.

Logo todos se reuniram pra sair do Salão e ela se voltou para James:

- Fala, Potter!

- Nada professora, eu estava apenas falando com Sirius e essa gente intrometida veio ver.

- É professora, nada demais, é sério. – disse Sirius, olhando para Lucius e Snape.

- Eu vi os dois brigando, como não era nada demais? Vinte pontos a menos para a Grifinória. Potter, duas semanas sem quadribol. Sirius, detenção comigo por uma semana. Apresente-se na minha sala após as aulas a partir de amanhã.

A professora virou as costas sem ao menos deixar ambos contestarem. Sirius acabou virando as costas e saiu enfurecido do Salão. Remus e os outros saíram também enquanto James olhou feio para Lucius e Snape que ainda estavam lá e saiu também.

Snape soltou o braço de Lucius e se dirigia a porta.

- Severus, aonde você vai?

- Eu quero ficar sozinho, Lucius. – disse de costas deixando Lucius para trás, que respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

James andava pelos campos de Hogwarts, sozinho. Seu coração dava pulos. Duas semanas sem quadribol, havia brigado com Sirius e agora estava ali sozinho. Sentiu uma vontade quase irracional de sumir dali, de dissolver-se no ar. Não queria ver ninguém, não queria ser visto por ninguém. Ele seguiu até o lago e olhou ao redor. Ninguém por perto. Ele se transformou então no cervo prateado.

Ficou andando por ali, sentindo que estava protegido do mundo, agora ninguém o veria, ninguém saberia que aquele cervo era James Potter. Ele olhou para o céu, logo a lua cheia estaria próxima. Remus já devia estar sentindo alguma coisa e ele, mau amigo, não estava do lado dele como deveria. Ele não estava falando com ninguém e não indagava seus amigos por isso. O que estava acontecendo afinal?

Ele deitou na grama, apoiando a cabeça nas patas dianteiras. Respirou fundo. Queria que o mundo acabasse naquele segundo, naquele momento. Ele fechou os olhos com calma então. Talvez se dormisse, talvez ele não acordasse mais. Quem sabe? Aqueles pensamentos estavam tristes demais e ele não era assim. Ele não era... Mas já era tarde. Lágrimas deslizaram por seus olhos e ele desejou que ninguém o visse mais.

Snape corria pelos campos de Hogwarts. Ele estava se odiando por estar sentindo tudo aquilo, logo ele que era tão imune e inerte às coisas da vida. Ele não deveria se importar com James, ele não deveria se importar se o outro lhe tratasse mal, se ele fosse grosso, que se danasse aquele sonho idiota e imbecil que ele teve, dane-se a interpretação de Lucius.

Ele correu até chegar à árvore perto do lago. Entretanto ele diminuiu os passos quando viu uma criatura que brilhava perto dela. Ele chegou perto com calma, os passos quase não fazendo ruído no chão de grama. Era uma criatura tão bela... Ele arregalou os olhos escuros e sua face vermelha pelo choro foi iluminada quando ele chegou mais perto. Era um cervo – e prateado! Nunca havia visto um de perto. De repente ele achou que era sinal de boa sorte ou mesmo de tranqüilidade, já que ele adorava esse bicho e o associava a paz.

Devagar ele agachou e sentou ao lado do cervo. Viu o bicho de olhos fechados e sentiu uma pontada ao vê-lo chorando. Cervos choravam? Ele não sabia disto. Devagar ele tocou na cabeça do cervo e a acariciou. Ele ficou triste ao ver um símbolo de coisas boas, aborrecido.

- Não chora... Não vale a pena. – disse e o bicho abriu os olhos com calma.

Snape olhava com calma dentro dos olhos do cervo que pareceram por um momento se arregalar, mas ficou imóvel.

- Acredite em mim, nunca vale a pena. Experiência própria... – disse enquanto deslizava a mão pelo tronco do bicho agora. – As pessoas são más por natureza. Fique feliz por ser um animal, assim você não precisa sentir o veneno das pessoas... – Snape respirou fundo.

James estava impressionado. Ele nunca imaginou que Snape dissesse coisas assim ou mesmo que seu toque pudesse ser tão bondoso, tão carinhoso. Ele ficou bem quieto esperando o outro terminar.

- Eu já chorei muito, por dentro e por fora. Ninguém se importa realmente. Ninguém se importa se você vai ser ferido ou não, em como você vai passar as noites. Esta noite está sendo terrível pra mim, mas melhorou porque eu te vi. – ele sorriu.

James olhava fixamente para Snape como se enfeitiçado por um sorriso que ele nunca havia visto nos lábios do outro. Ele levantou a cabeça e depois o corpo e chegou mais perto do rosto de Snape para vê-lo mais de perto.

- Você é bonito demais pra estar chorando. – disse olhando para a cara do bicho e para o brilho que envolvia seu corpo. – Pense em como tem sorte por não ter de conviver com o veneno das pessoas...

Por algum motivo aquilo tocou James. Ele nunca havia parado para pensar que Snape era uma pessoa e que por mais que não demonstrasse, sofria como qualquer um e não gostava de certas brincadeiras sem graça. Por algum motivo ele ficou bem calmo, ouvindo o que o outro dizia.

- Eu acho que conseguiram destruir meu coração, sabe? – disse Snape parando as caricias e olhando diretamente nos olhos do outro. – Eu descobri que tinha um na hora que conseguiriam destruí-lo.

Ele ficou muito quieto então e ficou olhando para o lago. James se surpreendeu com aquela revelação. Apesar de aprontar muitas, ele não queria fazer mal assim a ninguém. Mas o sonho que ele tivera veio à tona e ele ligou o que Snape dissera ao sonho e as atitudes dele com Snape. Aquilo o deixou mal e ele acabou se arrependendo. Inferno, havia adorado aquele sonho, ele nunca se sentiu tão bem com alguém na vida – e fora só em sonho.

A revelação mexeu tanto com ele que ele não conseguiu manter a forma de cervo por muito mais tempo. Enquanto a transformação se dava ele pensou em como aquilo lhe traria problemas.

Snape notou algo estranho e olhou para o lado, vendo o cervo adquirir uma forma humana. Mais do que depressa ele levantou e ficou assistindo à transformação totalmente boquiaberto. Ele se afastou alguns passos enquanto via James na sua frente. Ele estancou. Não acreditava que havia dito tudo aquilo para ele!

James estava de costas para Snape, nu. Ele virou para trás e seus olhos castanho-esverdeados foram parcialmente iluminados pela luz da lua. Mas nada deixaria Snape mais em choque do que suas confissões, nem mesmo a nudez do outro. James caminhou até a árvore e pegou suas roupas que estavam por lá. Ele se vestiu e voltou calmamente em direção a Snape.

O sonserino respirou fundo e apertou as mãos em dois punhos. Engoliu em seco. E agora? E agora já era, já havia dito tudo, o que podia fazer? Ele fez menção de ir embora, mas James o segurou pelo pulso. Snape parou e olhou para ele, os olhos muito pretos não estavam tão impenetráveis assim.

- Não conte pra ninguém sobre isso. – pediu James falando muito sério.

Snape o olhou por alguns segundos antes de responder:

- O que o faz pensar que eu diria? Pra que eu diria?

- Porque eu destruí seu coração. – disse o outro surpreendo até a si, ainda mais o outro.

Snape arregalou os olhos. Ele olhou para os lados. O que fazer? Ser sincero? Não. O outro estava agindo assim porque estava com medo que ele falasse que ele era um animago, obviamente ilegal. Mas por um lado ele o ouviu falar até o fim, poderia ter levantado e ido embora, mas não, ele o ouviu e o seu olhar transmitia compreensão. Não, não, estava se iludindo.

- Eu não vou falar nada. Agora me deixe ir.

James não esperava por uma reação assim. Talvez o outro estivesse encabulado pelos sentimentos revelados e quisesse desaparecer. Ele faria o mesmo se fosse com ele, ainda mais com James sempre a infernizá-lo. Mas ele precisava saber de uma coisa, precisava ter certeza.

- E aquele sonho? Foi você? – perguntou ainda calmo e para Snape aquilo era estranho, James não conversava com jeito com ele.

- Eu já disse que não! – disse Severus puxando o pulso com tudo, o olhando com olhos muito abertos.

James suspirou e olhou para o lado. Voltou a olhá-lo:

- Eu só queria entender o que foi aquilo... Só isso. – disse dando de ombros.

Snape sabia, mas não poderia lhe dizer. Não assim. Ele fechou os olhos e massageou as têmporas. Se ele explicasse acabaria por revelar coisas dele também e isso ele não queria.

- Eu não sei, tá? Mas você não pode esquecer aquilo não?

- Não. – disse apenas agora andando em direção a borda do lago e sentando.

Snape ficou em choque. Seu coração começou a acelerar, mas ele não podia se deixar levar. O outro não conseguia esquecer porque havia sido horrível, só podia ser. Mas não, no sonho ele reagia bem, mas ok era no sonho não no agora, de olhos abertos. Ele apertou as mãos nervosamente e então colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. James olhou para trás e disse:

- Senta aqui do meu lado.

Snape achou que o outro de fato havia enlouquecido. Mas ele foi até ele e sentou. Ficaram olhando para o céu tranqüilamente, pensamentos de ambos confusos demais para qualquer coisa ser dita. De alguma forma James sentia a necessidade que Snape estivesse ali perto, depois de tanta confusão, tantos mal entendidos, tantas provocações sem sentido, ele só queria um pouco de paz.

Snape pensava o mesmo. Ele só queria estar bem, só queria ficar ali com James, não queria que ele o tratasse mal. Se ele apenas fizesse aquilo ele já se sentiria bem e até feliz. Mas então foi inevitável para James não lembrar de Snape quando estava transformado em cervo. Um sorriso tão bonito, ele recebendo elogios e carinhos, aquilo parecia bem melhor do que brigar.

Snape respirou fundo. Apoiou as duas mãos em cima das pernas cruzadas e olhou para baixo. Sentiu então uma mão pousar devagar sobre um de seus ombros. Ele olhou de esguelha para isso e ficou bem quieto, mas seu coração batia na garganta. Já James tremia um pouco, estava fazendo algo que não cogitara fazer jamais, mas ele precisava, algo o impelia... Ele apertou com firmeza o ombro do outro e Snape estremeceu. Ele respirou fundo e engoliu em seco e James olhava para cada reação dele com calma.

Snape não pôde deixar de se encantar com os olhos tão diferentes a observar cada atitude dele com lábios entreabertos. Parecia enfeitiçado pela forma como James o olhava, como observava cada detalhe de seu rosto. Nunca havia sido olhado assim por ninguém. Ele engoliu em seco juntando os lábios suaves, que estavam entreabertos. James deslizou um pouco as mãos do ombro para o braço e trouxe Snape para mais perto.

Esquecendo de todo o resto do mundo ele se deixou levar, então James tocou seu rosto de leve com as duas mãos. Acariciava seu rosto com as costas das mãos enquanto olhava em seus olhos, olhava bem para seu rosto, não queria perder o mínimo de reação, queria registrar todas elas, queria encontrar apenas a verdade ali. Snape fechou os olhos com calma e depois os abriu para encontrar James mais perto. Ouvia as batidas de seu coração nos ouvidos, então fechou os olhos mais uma vez, para recuperar o fôlego. Ele sentia a respiração de James contra seu rosto, a respiração quente e aquilo o estava inebriando.

James não perdia uma reação sequer e ele estava sentindo uma felicidade estranha ao ver aquilo, ao ver como o outro sentia alguma coisa com a presença dele, com seus toques, por mais simples que fossem. Sentiu-se feliz por não ser o único a sentir alguma coisa, seja lá o que fosse. Ele sorriu então, um sorriso muito bonito e então o fato de estar sem quadribol por duas semanas pareceu sem importância. A briga com Sirius e todo o resto também.

Quando Snape abriu os olhos de novo encontrou dois olhos castanho-esverdeados nos seus. Isso foi tudo o que viu e somente o que viu. A surpresa em seus olhos era evidente e o carinho nos olhos de James era evidente. Os olhos castanhos-esverdeados foi tudo o que viu e depois só sentiu. Ele sentiu as mãos de James abandonarem seu rosto e então sentiu algo muito macio e quente tocar seus lábios, mas ele ainda via os olhos castanho-esverdeados. Os olhos o olhavam com insistência e ele permanecia de olhos abertos, preso por aqueles olhos magnéticos.

Depois ele viu uma pequena alteração naqueles olhos, eles pareciam estar fechando um pouco só e depois abrindo, os cílios escuros pareciam suaves... Uma pressão maior foi sentida nos lábios e Snape teve de abri-los para se sentir preenchido por algo mais quente e intenso. Parecia que sua alma estava sendo tirada do corpo por aquele beijo, de tanto que aquele ato parecia emocioná-lo até o limite.

Logo ele sentiu seus olhos pesarem, ele precisava fechar os olhos e foi o que fez. Quando fechou os olhos sentiu seu corpo ser deitado no chão lenta e suavemente. Sentiu seu corpo ser invadido por um calor agradável, ele sentia o peito de James sobre o dele. Quando abriu os olhos, James tinha os olhos fechados e apenas o beijava, apenas sentia os lábios do outro se desprenderem dos seus para depois juntá-los novamente, numa carícia torturante.

Snape voltou a fechar os olhos e o abraçou espalmando as mãos pelas costas largas, sentindo seu corpo formigar, inclusive as palmas das mãos, parecia estar tocando um corpo cheio de energia vibrante. Aquilo havia sido o melhor momento de sua vida sem dúvida alguma. Ele não queria abrir os olhos, não queria que acabasse jamais. Queria se perder naqueles lábios para sempre.

Mas logo James se afastou, os lábios se separando com suavidade quando ele abriu os olhos e olhou para Snape. Snape encontrou seu rosto tão plácido, tão indescritível por tantas emoções... James sorriu para ele, um sorriso que parecia indicar que eles deveriam ter feito isso há mais tempo.

Snape sorriu levemente para ele de volta, os cabelos pretos em torno de sua cabeça como um véu sedoso e brilhante. James acariciou mais uma vez seu rosto, fazendo Snape fechar os olhos e abri-los em seguida, duas órbitas negras refletindo a lua. Não conseguiu não se inclinar e dar um beijo suave em seus lábios.

- Agora eu tenho certeza que é bruxaria, Severus. – disse a ele, bem próximo a seus lábios. – Não existe nada assim no mundo. Não tão perfeito.

Snape não pôde não rir diante daquilo. Ele riu, ele estava muito feliz, a felicidade entrava nele por todos os poros, ele resplandecia essa felicidade. Ele abraçou James e sentiu o outro rir também enquanto o abraçava e o enchia de beijos pelo rosto. James parou e olhou para ele, agora estava deitado sobre ele, apoiado nos cotovelos.

- Eu não sei o que dizer, James.

- Não precisa. – disse apenas. – Você já mostrou muito bem de uma outra forma.

James voltou a abraçá-lo e Snape ficou acariciando suas costas. O que aconteceria dali para frente ele não sabia, mas sabia que aquele momento havia sido o mais perfeito de sua vida e que nada, nada no mundo o faria esquecer. E ele se sentia com sorte por poder sentir aquilo, aquilo que era tão forte que chegava a ser inominável e indescritível, mas que era intenso, intenso e verdadeiro entre eles.

No dormitório da Grifinória, Sirius agora estava preocupado com James. O amigo havia saído fazia algum tempo e ainda não tinha voltado. Ele se sentiu arrependido de tê-lo provocado. Sabia o quanto o amigo andava de cabeça cheia e não era justo ficar enchendo o saco, não daquela forma. James não havia dito nada demais.

Respirou fundo. Não podia fazer nada agora, devia esperar o amigo voltar e tentar conversar, porque tentar achá-lo naquela hora já com uma detenção e quarenta pontos a menos para a Grifinória não era uma boa idéia. Então outro pensamento lhe veio a mente. Havia começado uma conversa com Remus que não havia acabado.

O menino não estava no dormitório, então ele desceu até a Sala Comunal. Como sempre, encontrou o outro perto da lareira lendo um livro. Ele parecia terrivelmente cansado e desanimado e então Sirius se lembrou que a lua estava quase cheia. Por um segundo achou maldade conversar com ele naquele momento, um momento que ele jamais poderia entender em essência. Mas ele apenas se aproximou do outro e sentou diante dele.

Remus ergueu os olhos do livro e encontrou os olhos cinzentos diante dele. Os olhos dele estavam mais dourados pela luz do fogo e isso lhe dava uma beleza inegável. Sirius adorava os olhos de Remus, eram olhos expressivos demais, olhos difíceis de encontrar em pessoas muito jovens. Ele deu um sorriso breve. Sempre ficava feliz do nada quando olhava para Remus. Remus ao ver o sorriso calmo em Sirius conseguiu relaxar um pouco.

- Pode falar, Sirius.

- Nada, Moony...

- Nada? – perguntou o outro fazendo uma carinha inocente, sem perceber.

Sirius mordeu o lábio inferior diante daquilo e sorriu em seguida. Passou as mãos pelo rosto e pelos cabelos em conseqüência e se esparramou na poltrona olhando pra cima, erguendo as mãos.

- Ah Merlin, me ajuda, me segura...

Remus ficou olhando sem entender absolutamente nada. Sirius voltou a olhá-lo então e se ergueu para frente. Tirou o livro da mão de Remus e o atirou longe, sem tirar os olhos dos olhos dele e sem deixar de sorrir. Remus viu o livro voar e ia contestar, mas desistiu, porque já estava acostumado a ver livros voarem diante de seus olhos com Sirius perto. Sirius segurou suas mãos.

- Eu só estou com saudades. Você está muito distante... Pensei que tudo estivesse mais claro, sabe? Algumas coisas...

Por "algumas coisas" Sirius se referia a Lucius e seus sentimentos por ele, mas Remus não disse nada. Não entendia por que Sirius insistia em lhe dar satisfações sobre isso. Ele sabia quer o beijo que acontecera entre ele e Sirius era apenas algo de momento, seu amigo estava mal e precisava de carinho, por algum motivo as pessoas agiam assim quando terminavam e bem, já havia passado não? Ele tinha ficado triste no começo, mas depois passou porque ele sempre soube que Sirius não gostava dele, só como amigos mesmo.

- Muitas coisas pra fazer, sabe Sirius? Ainda mais agora sendo monitor.

- Eu sei, Moony – disse o outro se aproximando mais. – Mas mesmo assim, sabe? Eu fico mal, fico mesmo.

Remus não conseguiu não sorrir diante daquilo. Sirius era apaixonante. Como ele queria que ele gostasse dele... Mas sabia que era impossível. Remus não tinha nada demais, nada atraente e devia se conformar com isso de uma vez por todas. Ele respirou fundo e lançou a Sirius um olhar compreensivo.

- Tá bem, Padfoot. Eu vou estar mais presente.

Sirius abriu um sorriso largo e levantou. Levantou Remus junto e lhe deu um abraço apertado e começou a encher o rosto dele de beijos. Remus apenas batia de leve nas suas costas enquanto tentava pensar em qualquer outra coisa para não morrer ali mesmo. Sirius se afastou e deu um beijo demorado em sua testa.

- Vamos dormir então? Está tarde, meu anjo.

Remus olhou para ele e não conseguiu não expressar o que sentia, mesmo que fosse por alguns segundos. Ele era um monstro e era chamado de anjo por ele. Seu coração estava disparado, mas ele tinha que voltar a realidade. Ele olhou para baixo e se virou em direção a escadaria para o dormitório. Entretanto Sirius ainda ficou um tempo parado perto da lareira, um pouco impressionado pelo olhar que lhe foi lançado. Estava guardando aquilo. Ele ainda amaria Remus plenamente.

**Resposta aos **_**reviews**_**:**

**Nick Evans: **Que bom que está gostando da fic, continue acompanhando, beijos!

**Moi: **Obrigada por estar acompanhando esta fic também, porque vi que já comentou em Engel. Beijos!

**Gabri Chaplin: **Menine, fico mesmo feliz que esteja percebendo a intensidade desta fic. Eu a escrevi há muitos anos, mas ainda assim quando leio sinto isso nela. Espero de verdade que continue acompanhando e o mais importante: que continue gostando! Beijos.

**Lightyear: **Cara, eu acho super legais também os casais usados nesta fic e apesar de eu gostar dos tradicionais eu gosto de viajar às vezes, por isso me atrevo a fazer casais mais inesperados. Espero que continue acompanhando e curtindo a fic. Beijos.

**LiNeAloKa: **Menine, você aqui também? Legal! Pois é, eu escrevi esta fic há três anos e a minha cabeça era outra, minha visão sobre certas coisas também. Entretanto eu me recordo que na época eu fiz o Lucius e o Snape de forma completamente diferente porque eu queria arrumar uma justificativa para eles terem se tornado o que eram quando adultos e bem, as coisas que vão acontecer na adolescência deles é que vão mudar drasticamente a personalidade para aquilo que já conhecemos. Por isso, neste caso, eu os fiz assim e não da forma tradicional. Como é uma fic meio dramática eu quis colocar que eles eram pessoas normais que com o tempo foram feridas e deturpadas, sacou? Eu vou ser bem sincera com você, tenho 13 ou 14 capítulos desta fic prontos e eu só estou demorando pra postar porque (diferente da época que estava postada originalmente) não está havendo muito interesse do pessoal em acompanhá-la, então meio que desanimei de pensar na continuação e final dela. Entretanto esses dias quando vi que você xeretou a outra fic que eu tenho de Severus x James e vi que curte pensei em fazer uma fics com este casal exclusivamente para você, mas aí me lembrei desta e então vou continuá-la com toda a dedicação que eu fazia lá em 2007. A partir do momento que surge uma pessoa que se dignifica a escrever decentemente sobre algo que fazemos com amor aí sim eu me sinto com vontade de dar continuidade à história, então eu te agradeço um monte! Eu já peguei o sétimo livro para reler e escrever esta fic, porque a idéia é escrever toda a época dos Marotos até a morte do James e da Lily. Bom, fora isso eu vou colocar minha imaginação para funcionar para criar mais histórias com o Sev que você goste. Um super beijo e obrigada mesmo pela sua atenção^^ Ahhh e sobre os erros eu juro que tento ao máximo corrigi-los e/ou evitá-los, mas como faço tudo sozinha e também não sei tudo com certeza passa algumas coisas. Beijos!


	8. Gravidade do Amor

**Avisos:**

1. Pelo amor, escutem as músicas dos capítulos, principalmente a deste que eu acho muito linda. O vídeo clipe também é excelente, procurem no You Tube.

2. A história voltou no tempo (de novo), eles estão no quarto ano. Mas vocês vão perceber e conseguir ligar os fatos conforme os capítulos vão passando. Espero que gostem deste!

**Cântico do Amor e do Ódio**

**Capítulo VIII – Gravidade do Amor**

_Vire-se  
E sinta o cheiro do que você não vê  
Feche os olhos  
É tão claro _

_Aqui está o espelho  
Por trás há uma tela  
E com as asas você não pode penetrar _

_Não pense duas vezes antes de ouvir seu coração  
Siga o rastro de uma estrela aleatória_

_O que você precisa  
E tudo o que você sente  
São apenas perguntas do dia_

_No centro da tempestade  
Você pode ver um solitário pássaro  
A experiência de sobrevivência é a chave  
Para a gravidade do amor_

_O caminho (poder) do excesso guia para a torre da sabedoria_

_Tente pensar sobre isso  
Essa é a chance de viver sua vida e descobrir  
O que é isso  
É a gravidade do amor_

_Olhe por toda a parte, há apenas pessoas  
Pode ouvir as vozes?  
Encontre aquele que te guiará  
Para os limites de sua escolha_

_Mas se você estiver no centro da tempestade  
Apenas pense no pássaro solitário  
A experiência de sobrevivência é a chave  
Para a gravidade do amor_

**Enigma – Gravity of Love**

- Olha só isso... – comentou Sirius bem baixo, a varinha fazendo uma luz mínima.

Os marotos abriram um sorriso esperto enquanto se entreolhavam. Sirius ergueu o pedaço de pergaminho do ar. Ninguém poderia vê-los ali, não naquela casa que ficava longe dos olhos de Hogwarts. Aquela casa velha e empoeirada, com entrada também pelo Salgueiro Lutador.

As corujas podiam ser ouvidas àquela hora. Seus pios eram muitos, mas era como se fizesse parte do cenário. Não ouvir os pios das corujas a noite é que poderia ser considerado estranho. Cada estrela salpicava o céu de luz quando quatro corpos agachados saiam cuidadosamente da Casa dos Gritos, cada um segurando a respectiva varinha com firmeza ao lado do corpo.

Sirius segurava o pergaminho e o olhava vez ou outra. Chegou a usar _Lumus_ novamente. Um ponto de luz na escuridão bem podia ser um vaga-lume. Ele olhou mais uma vez para o pergaminho e sorriu. Ninguém estava andando pelos corredores da escola, ele e os amigos poderiam andar com tranqüilidade sem serem pegos.

Foi Remus quem olhou por cima de seu ombro para ver quatro pontos do lado de fora da escola e cada ponto com uma faixa indicando os nomes. Ele sorriu diante daquilo. Por mais que não fosse de aprontar muito, aquele mapa era fabuloso e de utilidade imensa.

- Podemos seguir tranqüilamente, James. – disse Remus sorrindo. – Não haverá necessidade da sua Capa da Invisibilidade.

- É verdade, Prongs. Podemos andar de boa! – afirmou Peter batendo as mãos euforicamente.

- Shh! – fez James olhando para Peter, o dedo cruzando a boca indicando o sinal do silêncio. – Ninguém pode nos ouvir! – disse ele sussurrando, a cor dos olhos mesclados diante da luz da varinha de Sirius. – Vamos usar a Capa para prevenir assim que chegarmos ao castelo.

- Se você insiste... Mas eu confio plenamente no mapa. – disse Sirius, realmente admirado com o que conseguiram desenvolver para benefício próprio.

- Eu também confio, Padfoot. Mas não quero arriscar esta noite, porque estamos com o mapa, não quero perdê-lo.

- Está bem, está bem... Vamos usar a Capa.

Os quatro se esgueiraram para dentro do castelo através de uma das passagens secretas, colocaram a Capa e entraram sem fazer um pio, o mapa sempre diante de Sirius, que o olhava e olhava para frente. Tinha Remus ao seu lado enquanto James e Peter andavam um pouco mais atrás.

Quatro pares de olhos olhavam ao redor, vendo como o castelo podia ser bonito e cheio de ruídos à noite, quando todos dormiam. Olhavam as pessoas nos quadros cochilando, velas tremeluzindo aqui e ali e todo o barulho típico do castelo adormecido.

Logo subiram em direção a Grifinória, falando a senha e passando pelo quadro, que reclamara pelo horário: eles apenas riram. Na Sala Comunal eles se livraram de vez da Capa, James a dobrando enquanto sorria marotamente para Sirius que lhe devolveu o sorriso. Peter chegou perto da fogueira, andando daquele jeito estranho dele e assim que o fogo surgiu diante de seus olhos ele abriu um sorriso e bateu palmas euforicamente, mas palmas abafadas.

Remus sentou numa poltrona enquanto estendia a mão para pegar o mapa das mãos de Sirius. Agora ele via os quatro pontos, antes do lado de fora, na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. James se espreguiçou esticando os braços com vigor e Sirius também.

- Nós nos superamos, não é Prongs? – perguntou ele com a voz rouca.

- Ora, isso foi apenas uma pequena amostra de tudo o que podemos fazer. – respondeu James, um sorriso formando-se nos cantos dos lábios.

- Realmente, depois de serem animagos e fazerem esse mapa, vocês são capazes de tudo. – respondeu Remus olhando para os dois e sorrindo.

- Ora, Moony – disse James – é o mínimo que podemos fazer por você, que é nosso amigo. E o mapa, bem, o mapa é para todos nós. – ele sorriu e Peter bateu mais palmas abafadas.

- Bem, mas acho que chega por hoje, não? – disse Sirius, a expressão divertida no rosto. – Infelizmente a primeira aula amanhã é Poções e como se não bastasse, ainda será com a Sonserina...

- Pensa pelo lado positivo, Sirius. – disse James. – Pelo menos haverá diversão. – um sorriso maroto se formou no rosto muito branco e jovem.

- Ah sim... – disse Sirius e riu. Já Remus ficou quieto e acabou olhando para a lareira. – Moony, me dá o mapa. – pediu Sirius estendendo a mão.

Remus entregou o mapa enquanto Peter se aproximava de Sirius para ver bem de perto o que ele ia fazer. James cruzou os braços e bocejou, então Sirius disse:

- _Malfeito, feito_! – e bateu com a ponta da varinha no mapa. Logo o mapa se fechou, transformando-se num pedaço simples de pergaminho para quem não tivesse olhos experientes. – O mapa fica comigo hoje. Alguma objeção? – perguntou Sirius olhando para os quatro.

- Não, sem problemas, Padfoot. – disse James, Peter e Remus concordaram com a cabeça.

- Ok então. – respondeu ele e sorriu. – Vamos subir.

Peter se aproximou da lareira e a apagou enquanto os outros três marotos já estavam a subir para o dormitório. Ele correu atrás deles os alcançando.

No dia seguinte bem cedo, os marotos já estavam no Salão Principal tomando café da manhã. Apesar de terem ido dormir tarde pareciam bem dispostos, com exceção de Remus que parecia levemente abatido. Fazia apenas alguns dias que a lua cheia havia passado e até haver uma recuperação completa levava um certo tempo.

Sirius mordia um pedaço de pão e bebia suco de abóbora enquanto discutia com James sobre as últimas do quadribol internacional. Peter havia pego várias rosquinhas coloridas e estava fazendo uma pilha delas, observando quantas podiam ficar equilibradas. Remus comia cereais tranqüilamente, os olhos um pouco pesados, mas ele já estava acostumado a isso.

Todos os outros alunos nas outras mesas e na própria mesa da Grifinória pareciam agitados demais, a quantidade de açúcar que eles ingeriam pela manhã fazia efeito muito rápido. Entretanto, haviam pessoas muito sérias sentadas na mesa da Sonserina. Alguns mantinham a postura muito altiva, como se fossem aristocratas adultos e casados, todos preservando pela boa aparência.

Um garoto loiro de olhos muito azuis e glaciais estava sentado na mesa da Sonserina. Ele estava sério, mas não altivo como alguns outros. Ele apenas levava a xícara à boca e provava de seu gosto a goles curtos enquanto tentava comer alguma coisa.

- Mas é claro que a inclusão de mestiços nesta instituição é uma atitude um tanto quanto inadequada. – começou a falar um dos alunos seriamente. – Alvus Dumbledore está caducando conforme a idade chega.

- Mas ele nunca foi contra a admissão de mestiços. – comentou um outro enquanto bebia um gole de suco de abóbora. – Isso não é novidade.

- Eu sei – continuou o primeiro – Mas no começo, quando os quatro maiores bruxos abriram esta escola, Salazar Slytherin prezava pela boa freqüência. Eu concordo plenamente com ele.

O outro garoto sorriu com desdém.

- Isso não faz diferença alguma. Esta escola nunca vai ser diferente e Salazar já morreu.

O primeiro garoto sorriu para ele, um sorriso completo:

- Pode ter morrido, mas seus seguidores e seus ensinamentos, não.

Os outros garotos na mesa riram, mas o garoto loiro já havia parado de beber da xícara. Ele desviou os olhos e os ouvidos daquela conversa olhando para a mesa de madeira. Ele viu seu rosto refletido numa peça de prata. Ele respirou fundo. Ergueu a cabeça e manteve o olhar na altura do horizonte: mas não via nada.

A conversa ao seu redor continuava incessantemente e ele só pegava fragmentos de palavras, todos os movimentos a sua volta pareciam lentos demais e as risadas não tinham mais sons. O ambiente inteiro parecia estar mudo, apenas com movimentos lentos e ele estava ali, sentado, parado, o olhar na altura do horizonte. De repente ele olhou para cima, as íris muito azuis deslizando pelas órbitas. Ele encheu o peito de ar e fechou os olhos. Quando soltou o ar do peito ele foi rompido por dois cortes: um horizontal e outro vertical. O sangue vermelho escorria e ele caia da cadeira, os olhos fechados para sempre, os lábios sem cor.

- Ei, garoto? – chamou então o monitor da Sonserina. – Está tudo bem?

Lucius desviou o olhar do nada e olhou para ele. Olhou ao redor e o Salão estava praticamente vazio. Ele piscou algumas vezes, desta vez seus olhos estavam mais claros. Ele engoliu em seco e tornou a olhar para o monitor.

- Está tudo bem. – disse assentindo com a cabeça.

- Então é melhor ir para a aula, pois todos já foram praticamente.

- Certo... – disse ele.

Lucius Malfoy levantou apoiando as mãos na mesa. Realmente quase ninguém ficara ali. O que havia acontecido? Ele se lembrava de estar ouvindo uma conversa na mesa e depois ele se desligou completamente. Ele estava vendo uma outra coisa, um outro fato, um fato que não havia acontecido, só existia em sua mente. Ah sim. Ele estava vendo, mais uma vez, a sua morte.

Ele seguia pelo Salão até chegar à porta, o rosto sério, mas não impassível, sem expressão, mas não arrogante nem frio: apenas um rosto pincelado por uma tristeza sem dimensões. Ultimamente havia pensado demais na morte e em como morrer. Algum tipo de cansaço precoce e duro o transpassava e absolutamente nada fazia qualquer sentido para ele.

Assim que passou pela porta do Salão, ele continuou o caminho até as masmorras para a aula de Poções. Sentia o vento frio açoitar seu rosto e seu cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo baixo e frouxo: mas ele não se importava. Seu rosto estava muito queimado pelo frio quando ele tomou caminho pelas escadarias.

Mas o frio e a dor não importavam, nem mesmo a aula, porque a vida não importava. Tudo o que ele conseguia fazer era admirar a morte, por ela ser silenciadora. E ela era, não era? No mundo bruxo não conseguiam entrar em contato com aqueles que morriam, exceto quando as almas preferiam penar e ele com certeza não escolheria isso. O mundo era um tanto desconfortável para se querer ficar nele.

Prazeres da vida? Quais prazeres? O que é prazer? Sua família achava prazer nas Trevas e apesar de ele não ter tentado isso ainda, ele não achava prazer em nada. Algum tipo de surto psicótico na cabeça jovem de 14 anos sobre a existência própria e a do mundo. O que dava sentido para o mundo tão sem sentido?

Queria ele ter também um ideal pelo qual ele lutasse, como seus colegas na mesa do café da manhã. Mas ele não via sentido nem razão para ser querer apenas conviver com sangue puros uma vez que ele não via distinção entre os seres humanos desta forma. O fato é que ele não entendia o real motivo de não se gostar de mestiços ou de trouxas, uma vez que ele via os mesmos defeitos desprezíveis em todas as classes. Ele queria acreditar que existia uma classe melhor, porque talvez assim ele apenas vivesse nela e não teria tantas idéias sobre a própria morte.

Talvez um dia ele tentasse ver o que sua família via nas coisas que via, mas aquele não era o momento. Ele não tinha disposição para conhecer nem entender nada, ele precisava ser conhecido e entendido, mas quem se disporia e para quê? Havia pensando na família a princípio, obviamente, mas todos pareciam ter uma pedra de gelo no lugar do coração e tudo o que Lucius queria entender era o motivo de ser diferente com ele. Ele preferia ser igual a eles a sentir o que sentia, do que precisar do que precisava (que nem ele sabia o quê ao certo). Na verdade ele apenas queria não sentir aquilo que o esmagava mais a cada dia, a cada dia se sentindo mais sem saída e sem escolha, como se o estivessem comprimindo ao limite.

Estava cansado de parar de andar do nada e ficar parado olhando para um ponto inexistente e se ver morrer de alguma forma, até alguém tirá-lo do transe de alguma forma. Estava exausto de perder aulas e aulas porque simplesmente se desligava delas e não ouvia uma palavra do que o professor dizia e depois tinha de passar noites estudando.

Por algum motivo a maioria das pessoas não havia reparado que ele tinha essas paradas súbitas, ou já teria se transformado em motivo de sarro e ele não tinha condições de agüentar mais nada que o oprimisse de alguma forma. Não queria pensar que estava absolutamente sozinho, sem uma única pessoa para lhe dizer qualquer coisa que o fizesse enxergar por entre o véu que havia caído sobre seus olhos de forma tão repentina e fixa, que ele não conseguia retirar.

Já estava empurrando a pesada porta de madeira quando tentava se concentrar na aula que teria, não em qualquer outra coisa. Silenciosamente ele se dirigiu para uma mesa vazia e assim que se sentou o professor chegou. Slughorn olhava para a sala e via alguns alunos esparsos aqui e ali.

- Os que estão sozinhos unam-se em duplas.

Houveram alguns sussurros desapontados, mas logo o farfalhar de roupas e materiais começaram. Slughorn escrevia na lousa algumas orientações, depois se voltou para a mesa e deixou que a escrita continuasse por si só. Organizava alguns pergaminhos enquanto alguns alunos emburrados sentavam ao lado de outros mais emburrados ainda.

Entretanto Lucius continuou sozinho. Ele olhou ao redor na hora em que o professor havia dado a ordem, mas todos já haviam arrumado alguém e ele havia sobrado. Imaginou que não poderia fazer nada quanto a isto e que teria de fazer suas atividades sozinho. Mas assim que a sala silenciou Slughorn olhou ao redor verificando se tudo estava como ele queria. Mas então seus olhos caíram sobre Lucius. O menino direcionou os olhos azuis para ele, numa expressão meio encabulada, mas o véu de tristeza permanecia.

- E o senhor?

- Não há mais ninguém sozinho na sala, professor.

- Hm...

Slughorn olhava com atenção para cada carteira e aluno, os rostos de cada um querendo mostrar que estavam fazendo certo, que haviam se juntado em duplas. Então ele achou o que procurava. Um sorriso de desdém se formou em seus lábios enquanto ele via o dono de uma cabeleira comprida, preta e ondulada se esconder atrás de uma das pilastras de madeira da sala.

- Sr. Black, ali com o Sr. Malfoy.

Sirius bateu a mão em cima da mesa e levantou na maior má vontade. Pegou seu material enquanto se dirigia para a mesa mais a frente. Só então Lucius se atreveu a olhar para trás, bem discretamente. Então ele viu quem vinha em sua direção. Os olhos muito azuis captaram a imagem de Sirius Black com a pior cara deste mundo. Ele virou para frente então e abaixou um pouco a cabeça enquanto via o garoto sentar ao seu lado direito, jogando o material em cima da mesa. Sirius bufou e cruzou os braços.

James e Peter, que estavam sentados juntos não puderam conter um risinho diante do amigo que teria de se sentar com uma cobra. Sirius lhes enviou um olhar mortal e eles tentaram ser mais discretos. Mas logo James desanimou, pois não poderia estar fazendo arte junto com Sirius naquela aula.

- Muito bem, agora que todos vocês estão devidamente sentados em duplas – disse Slughorn olhando para Sirius. – podemos começar a atividade de hoje. Como podem observar – disse ele apontando para a lousa – hoje vamos aprender a preparar uma poção de cura.

"_- Maldito Remus, tinha que passar mal no café e me deixar sem dupla..."_

Sirius estava inconformado com aquilo. Ele não queria sentar com ninguém que não fosse seu amigo, principalmente se fosse alguém da Sonserina. Ele quis morrer. Bem naquele dia que ele e James estavam planejando uma muito boa para o seboso... Que raiva! Sirius tinha uma cara tão feia que Lucius mal conseguia respirar do lado dele. Odiava sentir que estava incomodando, porque a pessoa ficava a beira dos nervos e ele não gostava que ninguém explodisse a seu lado.

- Por isso precisei que sentassem ao pares, como de costume, aliás. – continuou o professor e olhou para Sirius, que revirou os olhos. – Mas algo deve ser feito. Eu preciso que um de cada dupla faça um ferimento _simples_ para que a poção possa ser testada. Tanto a do próprio ferido quanto a do outro. O outro testará as duas para ver se fizeram direito. – disse ele e olhou para Lucius, que olhou para o lado. – Comecem agora!

Houve um burburinho que foi silenciado pela concentração dos alunos em fazer a poção. Lucius já separava os ingredientes e anotava a poção num pergaminho quando Sirius comprimia um riso irônico.

- Ele é louco, quer que nos matemos, isso é ridículo.

- É só um ferimento simples. – disse Lucius enquanto despejava um líquido azul arroxeado no caldeirão – Como um arranhão ou coisa similar.

- Ok Mr. Snake, mas eu não quero ficar me cortando não. Você deve achar isso normal porque é um sanguinário, só podia ser da Sonserina mesmo. – disse enquanto cruzava os braços e bufava. Aquilo era o fim mesmo.

Lucius parou de colocar a poção dentro do caldeirão e engoliu em seco sem olhar para Sirius. Ele respirou fundo e pousou o pequeno vidro em cima da mesa. Muitas coisas passando de uma vez por sua cabeça. Ele fechou os olhos e depois os abriu. Não devia se atingir por aquilo, devia? Não importava o que as outras pessoas pensavam, ele não podia se sentir assim, tão triste, tão mal e tão atingindo. Mas ele queria matar a própria cabeça, porque ele não conseguia controlar as emoções e tudo o atingia ultimamente. Sirius olhou pro lado e viu o menino estático.

- Ei... – chamou ele com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Vamos acabar logo com isso vai. – disse um pouco arrependido pela grosseria. Na verdade havia ficado sem graça porque não esperava aquela reação do outro e sim xingamentos.

Lucius ergueu a cabeça numa altura normal e continuou pegando os ingredientes e preparando a poção.

- Termine então a sua. Eu faço o ferimento em mim.

Sirius deu graças internamente e continuou preparando sua poção. Após 15 minutos ambos já haviam acabado o preparo. Lucius olhou dentro de seu caldeirão e do caldeirão de Sirius e ambas pareciam exatamente iguais: azuis e pastosas. Ambos os garotos pegaram uma amostra e colocaram num vidrinho cuidadosamente.

- Ok, agora é a hora que você se corta. – disse Sirius para Lucius enquanto colocava seu nome e o nome de Lucius nas poções e as depositava sobre a mesa. – Mas como vai fazer isso? O professor vai ter de nos dar alguma coisa cortante.

- Não é necessário. – disse Lucius com calma. Ele tirou da mochila um pedaço curto de algo prateado e muito afiado, de uma ponta a outra. Uma lâmina.

Sirius arregalou os olhos diante daquilo. Não havia um lugar seguro para segurar, a não ser a parte laminada sem corte, mas aquilo era perigoso. Não entendeu como um aluno poderia ter algo assim e para quê. Já Lucius apenas levantou a capa e depois a camisa branca. Com muita calma e sem mudar por um segundo de expressão ele colocou a ponta da lâmina no braço. Ele começou um corte do centro do braço e continuou o caminho. Quando já havia pelo menos cinco centímetros aberto e Lucius não parava e Sirius viu que aquele corte estava sendo profundo, ele segurou a mão de Lucius e o olhou franzindo o cenho:

- Pare, já está bom. E nem era para ser tão profundo assim.

Sirius olhou para o braço muito branco de onde o sangue fluía livremente, mas Lucius não mudava de expressão, mesmo olhando para o corte. Sirius tirou um lenço branco da calça e limpou o sangue que escorria pelo braço de Lucius. Parecia estar preocupado com aquilo, parecia estar extremamente desagradado com aquilo. Lucius apoiou a cabeça numa mão enquanto o olhava limpar seu braço. Com muita calma ele disse então:

- Use a poção.

- Pode deixar que de ferimentos eu entendo.

Assim que limpou o sangue ele pegou um pouco da poção que ele havia feito e pingou três gotas no corte. Aos poucos o corte foi se fechando, até não restar nada além da pele lisa.

- Muito bom, você acertou a poção. – disse Lucius retirando o braço. Ele limpou a lâmina e apoiou o braço na mesa novamente. – Agora vamos testar a minha.

Lucius fez o corte no mesmo lugar, mas desta vez ele passou a lâmina mais rapidamente, fazendo um corte um pouco maior que o outro. Sirius olhou para aquilo e sentiu calafrios. Como o outro conseguia fazer aquele tipo de coisa com tanta naturalidade? Ele olhava para o menino, os lábios entreabertos, o cenho franzido. Mais do que rápido Sirius pegou seu braço e testou a poção. Novamente deu certo.

- Parece que acertamos. – disse Lucius arrumando as mangas das roupas.

Logo ele sentou e encostou na cadeira, aguardando o professor. Sirius fez o mesmo, olhando de esguelha para Lucius. Enfim desviou o olhar, reparava nas outras pessoas na sala, todas faziam a atividade. Voltou a olhar para frente e cruzou os braços. Aquilo havia o incomodado muito, a forma como Lucius se feria e não sentia nada além de empatia. Nunca havia reparado naquele garoto, nem naquele jeito peculiar.

Estava habituado a tratar de ferimentos por causa de Remus nas noites de lua cheia, logo, ele já havia imaginado que se sairia bem na poção. Conhecia tantas coisas para amenizar a dor, tirar a dor, cicatrizar, sumir com cicatrizes que ele achava impossível haver alguma coisa mais para ser aprendida.

Logo a aula acabou e Slughorn pediu amostras das poções e o relatório do que havia acontecido durante os testes. Lucius e Sirius colocaram tudo sobre a mesa e Slughorn nem os olhou, escrevendo em seu pergaminho. Sirius saiu na frente para alcançar James e Peter. Colocou um braço em volta de cada ombro deles.

- Precisamos ver como Moony está. – disse James para os outros dois.

- Veremos agora então. – disse Sirius.

Lucius esperou a sala toda sair para só depois sair. Com calma ele saiu da sala nas masmorras e se dirigia para um local perto da Floresta Proibida para ter aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas novamente com a Grifinória. Ele andava sozinho por entre os alunos e então Sirius o viu passar. Ele lambeu os lábios e soltou os dois amigos e começou a falar:

- Gente, eu fiz dupla com aquele loiro da Sonserina. Foi muito estranho.

- Posso imaginar, ele é da Sonserina! – disse James e Peter riu.

- Estou falando sério. Eu o vi se cortando e ele não mudou de expressão.

- É a frieza, Sirius.

- Não é isso não, James. A expressão dele não era de frieza ou coisa do tipo. Parecia algo... – disse enquanto fechava um pouco os olhos, pensativo. – triste.

James e Peter olharam para ele ao mesmo tempo e depois se entreolharam.

- Ora, Sirius, fica em paz, você nem o conhece. – disse James se dirigindo para a enfermaria, onde estava Remus Lupin.

Mas Sirius não disse nada. Ele apenas seguiu os amigos até a enfermaria, mas não conseguiu não olhar para trás, porém Lucius não estava mais a vista.

oOo

Peter esfregava as mãos com vigor em frente à lareira acendida por ele na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Os marotos estavam sentados nas poltronas ao redor dela e logo Peter se juntou a eles.

- Hoje aprendemos uma poção de cura. – disse Sirius para Remus que estava menos abatido após os cuidados de Madame Pomfrey.

- Ela parece ser bem eficiente. – disse James passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Você não a conhecia, Sirius? – perguntou Remus com calma.

- Não, não conhecia. Conhecia algo parecido, mas demorava mais para fechar o corte. Essa é bem mais rápida.

Remus suspirou. Ele esfregou as têmporas e olhou para Sirius.

- Isso é bom.

- Eu já decorei, já sei como fazer. Vou deixar algumas prontas quando estiver perto da lua cheia. – disse Sirius olhando para Remus preocupado. – Você está bem?

- Estou sim. Acho que só cansado. Madame Pomfrey me disse que talvez eu ficasse um pouco sonolento por causa do efeito da poção tranqüilizante que ela me deu.

Todos ficaram em silêncio então. Cada um parecia muito preso a algum pensamento. O fato é que todos ficavam muito preocupados quando chegava a lua cheia, todos ficavam muito chateados por Remus. Tentavam não demonstrar isso para não deixar o menino pior, mas era difícil.

- Gente – disse James tentando não deixar o clima pesar. – Hoje o seboso não estava nas aulas. Por que será?

Os outros três riram. Olha de quem que James ia lembrar às dez da noite.

- E daí James? – perguntou Sirius.

- Ora, como "e daí"? Senti falta de zonear com ele.

- Amanhã ele vai estar nas aulas com certeza. – disse Sirius com um sorriso no rosto.

- Vocês deviam deixar ele um pouco em paz. – disse Remus sorrindo também.

- Que nada, eu não gosto de ver meu amigo Sirius aborrecido. – disse James levantando e sentando ao lado dele, passando um braço pelo ombro do outro.

Sirius riu e deu umas batidinhas no ombro esquerdo de James.

- Ele deve estar fugindo de nós. Aposto que estava lá e nós que não vimos.

- Ah não importa, amanhã ele não escapa...

Remus revirou os olhos. Seus amigos não tinham jeito mesmo. Definitivamente.

- Pessoal, eu vou deitar. – disse Remus se espreguiçando.

- Vai lá, Moony. – disse James sorrindo.

Remus levantou e deu um tchau para eles e subiu para o dormitório. Neste momento Peter se levantou e chegou perto de James um pouco empolgado.

- Ja... James! – chamou ele. James o olhou de pronto. – Empresta a Capa da Invisibilidade?

- Por quê? – perguntou malicioso.

- Eu queria encontrar alguém...

- Hm! – fez Sirius e ele e James riram o que deixou Peter vermelho.

- Está bem, pode ir lá pegar, pode usar. – disse James e levantou junto com Sirius.

- Obrigado! – disse o outro e saiu correndo para o dormitório.

James e Sirius iam andando calmamente atrás até chegarem ao dormitório. Viram Peter pegar a Capa e colocá-la, dando um tchau antes. Ele saiu do dormitório e depois passou pelo quadro enquanto Sirius e James ainda riam suavemente, imaginando quem que Peter iria encontrar.

James se preparava para ir dormir então Sirius foi até a cama de Remus. Ele sentou devagar e colocou uma mão no ombro do outro, que estava de costas para ele. Remus abriu os olhos devagar e virou um pouco. Encontrou Sirius olhando para ele.

- Não queria ter te acordado.

- Não, ainda não havia pegado no sono. – disse o outro com uma voz um pouco mole.

- Está bem mesmo? – perguntou preocupado.

- Estou, Padfoot. Vai descansar, fica tranqüilo. – disse ele e sorriu.

Sirius sorriu de volta olhando para o sorriso que a seus olhos era lindo demais. Ele sorriu com os olhos então numa admiração muda. Ele deslizou a mão pelo rosto de Remus e ele fechou os olhos de prontidão. Ficou então deslizando as mãos pelos cabelos dourados do outro enquanto o olhava da mesma forma.

James, que havia acabado de colocar a camisa do pijama, parou e ficou olhando a cena: a silhueta de Sirius na escuridão acariciando os cabelos lisos e finos de Remus enquanto este dormia. Pela forma com que Sirius o tocava James podia sentir que ali havia muito carinho. Carinho demais. Ele deu um meio sorriso. Será que Sirius estava a fim de Remus? Logo um sorriso esperto se abriu em seus lábios.

Não era a primeira vez que ele via Sirius ficar com aquela expressão quando com Remus. E ele era sempre tão cuidadoso e prestativo, sempre tão presente... Claro que isso fazia parte de uma amizade verdadeira, mas James não ficava alisando Remus daquela forma e Sirius não tocava nele assim, muito menos em Peter.

Ele sentou na cama, de costas para os dois, o sorriso ainda em seus lábios. Ele não acharia estranho se algo acontecesse entre eles, por mais que fossem amigos. O fato de serem dois homens não poderia atrapalhar em algo, poderia? Ele achava que não, os dois se conheciam tão bem talvez desse certo mesmo. Acabou deitando e se cobrindo, fechando os olhos imediatamente.

Após alguns minutos Remus abriu os olhos pesadamente.

- Ainda está aí, Padfoot?

- Sim, Moony... – disse ele bem baixo, a voz soando rouca.

- Vai descansar...

- Shh...

Mas logo Remus fechou os olhos e entrou num sono muito profundo. O peito descia e subia lentamente e ele parecia bem. Sirius deu um beijo em seu rosto e levantou da cama devagar. Todos no dormitório dormiam pesadamente, inclusive James. Entretanto Sirius estava absolutamente sem sono. Ele pegou o mapa intitulado Mapa dos Marotos e resolveu dar uma voltinha.

Antes de sair pelo quadro ele apontou a varinha para o mapa, na Sala Comunal completamente vazia e com luz amena.

- _Juro solenemente nunca fazer nada de bom_!

O pergaminho se desdobrou e abriu revelando o mapa. Sirius sorriu e olhou com atenção para os poucos pontos que circulavam pelo castelo. Todos estavam bem longe dali, cada um em seu aposento, alguns alunos esparsos, a barra estava limpa para se esgueirar pela escuridão. Passou pelo quadro e começou a andar pelos corredores.

oOo

A respiração ofegante era tudo o que se podia ouvir no corredor do quinto andar. Lucius corria desviando de um ou outro fantasma que lhe aparecia. A fita preta em seus cabelos acabou se desmanchando e caiu no chão. Ele sentiu os cabelos caírem fartos e compridos pelas costas e então ele parou. Ele engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos. Quando os abriu viu a imensa janela no alto, o céu escuro e uma ave preta passando pelas estrelas brilhantes. Ele respirou fundo tomando fôlego e virou pelo caminho que havia vindo e tornou a correr.

Ele então encontrara o que buscava. Ele empurrou a porta do banheiro feminino abandonado e entrou em silêncio, não encontrando ninguém. Ele entrou, sentiu o frio do lugar subir dos pés até a cabeça. Estava escuro ali, exceto pela luz noturna que adentrava pelas janelas. Lucius olhou para elas e então apertou os olhos com a parte inferior das mãos. Depois as tirou e olhou novamente para as janelas. Sua visão estava embaçada.

Fechou os olhos e os abriu e então encontrou o foco. Ouvia sua respiração ainda e então, muito calmamente ele foi abaixando até o chão, ficando de joelhos, sentando nos próprios pés. Ficou olhando para frente, vendo a parede de cor cinza e antiga, velha. Engoliu em seco. Havia acontecido de novo, na aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. De novo ele havia estancado e visto a própria morte. Ele fechou os olhos e comprimiu os lábios. Quando tornou a abrir os olhos, eles estavam vermelhos.

Ele apoiou as mãos nos próprios joelhos e os apertou. Os ossos das mãos se tornaram evidentes enquanto ele começou a balançar o corpo devagar para frente e para trás em movimentos curtos. Ele não queria ouvir os próprios pensamentos. Estava com medo, muito medo. Ele tinha que se controlar, não podia fazer nada, não tinha que fazer, era errado, era ruim. Quando se deu conta que estava dizendo essas palavras em voz alta, enquanto se balançava, os olhos fechados, ele parou.

Parou de se mexer e abriu os olhos. Os olhos azuis estavam claros demais, mas ainda vermelhos. Então ele ficou olhando para a parede. De novo havia ficado estático, as coisas ao redor pareciam se mover lentamente. O pingo de água da torneira parecia levar muito mais tempo para cair e encontrar a porcelana semi destruída. Seus lábios estavam bem fechados então. Seus olhos parados focalizando o cinza da parede e nada mais lhe chamou a atenção. O silêncio completo.

Algo pareceu fazê-lo piscar, mas quando piscou, piscou devagar demais. Ele só virou a mão direita de cima do joelho e viu um pedaço de algo muito prateado, de brilho frio. Ele ergueu o objeto e seus olhos se refletiram nele. Mas logo ele só erguia o braço esquerdo, a manga larga e comprida preta da capa deslizando por seu braço esguio e branco. Ele olhava para o braço, olhava com insistência. A camisa branca se rasgou então, revelando o braço.

Devagar ele apoiou o braço na perna. Seus olhos não piscavam. Ele acompanhava seus movimentos e esses eram lentos, tão lentos quanto a gota de água que caia da torneira. Logo ele sentiu a ponta do objeto no braço, um objeto muito frio na pele quente. Ficou olhando para o círculo pequeno formado pela ponta do objeto na pele e, como se fosse o que tivesse de ser feito, ele deslizou o objeto pelo braço. Devagar, do centro do braço até o pulso, uma linha reta e profunda que transbordou sangue assim que foi feita.

Os olhos acompanhavam o sangue começar a fluir, a se formar e a escorrer pelo braço, mas ele não piscava. Quando o corte foi feito ele afastou a lâmina e ficou vendo. Ele não sentia nada. Do mesmo lugar ele deslizou mais uma vez a lâmina, mas desta vez ele afundou com mais força, depois de ter feito um pequeno caminho com ela, começou a apertar e a ir e voltar com a lâmina no mesmo lugar. A mão com a lâmina começou a tremer violentamente e então ele a soltou. A lâmina caiu lentamente, pingando gotas carmim no chão.

"_- Veias e lâmina se unem como amantes. A união se concretiza com meu batismo vermelho, vermelho-sangue. Em um breve momento de consciência meus olhos fitam a lâmina, que brilha como um sol nesta sala de trevas. O quarto está escuro, continuaria escuro mesmo se eu acendesse todas as luzes possíveis."_

Lucius respirou fundo e gritou, mas seu grito foi mudo. Só depois de segundos de silêncio estranho e irreal ele conseguiu se ouvir. O grito havia sido pleno e então tudo voltou à velocidade normal. Lucius olhou para o lado e viu a lâmina no chão, olhou para seu braço ele sangrava terrivelmente, principalmente do último corte.

Se apoiando na mão que estava com o braço são, ele se ergueu e levantou, pegando a lâmina. Colocou-a a de qualquer jeito no bolso e segurou o outro braço, olhando para todos os lados. Então daquela vez não era apenas uma visão, era real, mais do que real. Ele engoliu em seco, abaixou a manga da capa saiu correndo do banheiro, deixando as gotas de sangue no chão.

" – _O tempo se arrasta como uma anciã leprosa, recitando uma prece inútil e sem esperança. Poderia ver fadas, mas só avisto morcegos que me perseguem, me cercam, me acuam. Queria poder fugir."_

Sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem por seus olhos conforme corria pelos corredores, ele desviava dos fantasmas, mas parecia haver milhões deles por todos os lados e ele fechava os olhos porque não queria vê-los... Mas a dor o chamava de volta a vida, ele então abria os olhos, abria os olhos e tudo estava ficando disforme demais... O que estava acontecendo, o mundo estava se desmanchando diante de seus olhos!

"_- A porta está tão longe. A cada passo que dou ela parece se afastar mais de mim, e a maldita gota de água ainda não completou seu primeiro percurso!"_

Ele levou as mãos ao rosto e parou, sentindo tudo girar. Mas ele sentiu alguma coisa mexendo em seus cabelos, alguma coisa erguia, puxava seus cabelos. Ele tirou as mãos do rosto para espantar aquelas mãos que puxavam seus cabelos, ele batia nelas, ele gritava para que ficassem longe dele. Sem opção voltou a correr, descendo as escadas quase caindo. Ele batia numa coisa ou outra pelo caminho no escuro, tudo que o tocava parecia querer feri-lo e ele empurrava tudo o que lhe impedisse o caminho.

"_- Chegou o momento, no meu íntimo eu sei, pois eu não sou nada. Sou apenas carne ofegante, podre sem amor, sem nada em que me apegar."_

Não sabia onde estava, não sabia qual andar era, mas não importava. Ele só precisava se livrar e correr de tudo aquilo que estava querendo lhe pegar, precisava sair daquele lugar que confundia sua visão, que não o deixava enxergar nem raciocinar. Com um choque terrível ele entrou por um corredor que estava iluminado, com archotes acesos. Ele levou as mãos aos olhos imediatamente e caiu de joelhos no chão. Ele abaixou até o chão e cobriu a cabeça com as mãos, o choro inevitável e cansado. Queria desaparecer. Desaparecer, desaparecer, desaparecer...

"_- Não tenho para onde ir agora, ninguém pode me estender a mão da compreensão, nem ouvir o que tenho a dizer. Respirar torna-se tão frustrante quanto viver."_

oOo

Sirius parou com a varinha acesa na mão em total estado de choque. Ele agachou guardando o mapa já fechado no bolso e chegou perto de Lucius. Ele estava assustado com o que tinha visto. Ele viu o garoto correndo, parecia estar totalmente fora de si e sentindo muita dor, até cair de joelhos. Com calma ele estendeu a mão para tocar na cabeça de Lucius, os olhos cinzentos mostrando desespero.

Mas assim que tocou seus cabelos, Lucius cobriu mais a cabeça, como se para afastar aquele toque e Sirius o ouviu chorar um pouco mais alto. Sirius olhou para trás e para frente. Ninguém a vista. Ele colocou a varinha no chão, ainda acesa e colocou suas duas mãos em cima das de Lucius.

- Olha, calma, sou eu, lembra a gente estava na aula de Poções juntos.

Lucius ouviu uma voz distante, mas a reconheceu e reconheceu o que ela dizia. Ele tremia demais, estava ofegante. Ele tinha medo de levantar e a luz o machucar como tinha feito antes. Sirius segurou com firmeza as mãos dele, como se para trazê-lo a realidade, então aos poucos ele foi levantando a cabeça. Sirius o soltou e ele abaixou ambas as mãos no chão, espalmadas. Os cabelos muito compridos caiam em sua face, não permitindo que Sirius o visse. Lucius tentou erguer um pouco mais a cabeça, mas a luz da varinha o incomodou e ele tornou a baixar a cabeça.

- _Nox_. – sussurrou Sirius ainda chocado olhando pra ele.

Uma escuridão leve caiu entre eles. Sirius buscou segurar o rosto do outro e erguê-lo. Ele o ergueu então e assim que o viu, seus olhos foram tomados por um leve assombro. As lágrimas haviam encharcado o rosto de Lucius e ele estava corado. Quando Lucius abriu os olhos, as íris azuis estavam muito claras, mas as pupilas estavam dilatadas demais. Ele franziu o cenho, as sobrancelhas muito claras se uniram numa expressão de dor enquanto os cílios estavam salpicados de lágrimas, como se fosse orvalho...

Segurando o rosto de Lucius, Sirius não conseguiu evitar que uma lágrima caísse de seus próprios olhos. Seu coração estava acelerado demais, ele sentia nas mãos que o rosto do outro estava frio demais então ele começou a despi-lo, tirou sua capa e depois a camisa buscando por algum ferimento. A pele branca ficou azulada diante da luz do local, a luz da noite. O corpo todo dele estava frio e Sirius estava com medo. Foi então que ele viu o corte no braço e todo o sangue.

- O que... Fizeram com você? – perguntou ele olhando para o outro.

Lucius continuava com a mesma expressão de dor, puxando o ar com força ao redor, pois estava difícil respirar. Mais lágrimas caíram dos olhos azuis e mais uma lágrima rolou pelos olhos de Sirius. Alguma coisa nele se remexia violentamente cada vez que via o sofrimento do outro se acentuar e ele nem imaginava o porquê.

Mais do que depressa ele puxou o frasco da poção que haviam feito naquele dia na sala e passou pelo corte, mas não foram algumas gotas, praticamente derrubou o vidrinho em cima, o que foi certo, pois ainda assim estava lento o fechamento do corte. Mas para alívio de Sirius estava funcionando e logo a dor foi sumindo do rosto de Lucius.

Sirius foi se acalmando ao ver o rosto do outro menino se normalizar, ele limpava as últimas lágrimas com a outra mão. Lucius não conseguia olhar para Sirius. Mas logo ele se aproximou do garoto e com um lenço ele começou a limpar suas lágrimas. Aos poucos o sangue se desmanchava e sumia.

- Calma... – pediu ele enquanto tirava as mãos do outro do rosto.

Limpava seu rosto com gentileza e calma, agora sentia o calor voltar ao rosto de Lucius. Um tipo de calma se instalou em Sirius por ver que aos poucos o menino se restabelecia. Lucius engoliu em seco, deixando suas lágrimas serem limpas pelo outro garoto. Assim que Sirius terminou, ele se afastou e ficou apenas olhando para ele.

- Você está bem? – perguntou, a voz baixa.

Lucius levantou a cabeça, os cabelos cobrindo seu rosto. Mas com um movimento simples de mão, ele colocou os cabelos atrás da orelha revelando um rosto muito bonito, de traços suaves e plácidos. Os olhos muito azuis, agora com as pupilas voltando a um tamanho adequado o miraram.

- Agora estou. – sua voz era melodiosa, pelo menos pareceu a Sirius. Ou seria por que ele tinha chorado? – Estou, obrigado.

Sirius respirou fundo. Ele olhou para o menino seminu, a pele branca parecia ser muito fina e suave. Todo aquele conjunto, os cabelos loiros e compridos, o rosto corado e sofrido, o peito desnudo. Tudo aquilo lhe parecia estranhamente familiar, ele parecia com alguma coisa que uma vez ele havia lido num livro trouxa... Sirius franziu o cenho pensando e então a palavra apenas rolou pela língua:

- Anjo.

Lucius o olhou com atenção e certa ingenuidade. Por que o outro estava falando de anjos? Ah sim, Lucius conhecia essas criaturas, já havia lido sobre elas. Ele olhou para o lado então e começou a vestir a camisa. Fechava botão por botão para depois vestir a capa por cima. Ele colocou as duas mãos sobre as pernas enquanto permanecia ajoelhado e sentado sobre os pés.

Sirius chegou mais perto dele então e tocou seu rosto com as costas das mãos, um toque quase imperceptível. Ele o olhava como se deixá-lo sozinho fosse um erro imenso, como se uma outra desgraça fosse acontecer se ele ficasse sozinho. Ele se afastou e então disse:

- O seu nome...?

- Lucius Malfoy.

Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas quando ouviu o sobrenome. Ele não podia acreditar que alguém desta família não parecesse com algum tipo de ser das Trevas. Não comentou nada e então se apresentou:

- O meu é Sirius Black.

Tal qual foi a surpresa de Sirius ao saber da família de Lucius, igualmente a Lucius foi uma surpresa saber sobre a família de Sirius. Impressionou muito a Lucius que Sirius fosse tão gentil e solicito, uma vez que sua família amava as Trevas. Entretanto ele se lembrou que sua família também era assim, mas ele, totalmente diferente.

- Obrigado... – disse Lucius mais uma vez.

- Não precisa agradecer. Você está bem? Eu posso te levar até sua Casa. – disse Sirius o olhando com calma.

Lucius olhou para ele timidamente. Aquilo era bem diferente, nunca alguém havia sido tão atencioso com ele quanto Sirius estava sendo. Ele se apoiou nos joelhos para levantar e Sirius fez o mesmo. Lucius ajeitou a roupa e por fim acabou olhando para Sirius que buscava o rosto dele com os olhos de forma insistente.

- Não precisa se incomodar com isso não, eu vou.

- Eu faço questão. – disse ele olhando-o com calma nos olhos e abrindo um sorriso.

Lucius não conseguiu não sorrir. Ele pensou um pouco e então disse:

- Tudo bem, mas não quero te prejudicar.

- Não vai. – disse ele ainda com um sorriso. – Vamos.

Lucius e Sirius continuaram no corredor até o final. Sirius acendeu a varinha novamente enquanto eles tomavam a escadaria para a Casa de Lucius. Ambos andavam devagar e em silêncio, sempre atentos a alguém que pudesse aparecer. Sirius poderia usar o mapa, mas não o fez por causa de Lucius. O mapa era segredo apenas dos marotos.

Após dez minutos andando, os dois chegaram no quadro que levava a Sonserina. Lucius parou diante do quadro e olhou para Sirius.

- Obrigado mesmo por tudo.

- Imagina – disse o outro simpático. – Eu só fiquei preocupado... Você estava tão...

Lucius respirou fundo e abraçou o próprio corpo, enquanto uma sombra de tristeza percorreu seus olhos.

- Olha... – disse Sirius ao ver a expressão do outro. – Se você quiser me contar o que aconteceu depois, é só me procurar. Temos muitas aulas juntos e... Bem, estamos na mesma escola. Só me chamar.

Lucius pensou por um tempo e acabou sorrindo.

- Está bem. Já sei que posso confiar em você. – Sirius deu outro sorriso.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – disse Lucius.

Sirius seguiu pelo caminho de volta acenando no ar. Lucius entrou pelo quadro encontrando a Sala Comunal da Sonserina vazia. Em silêncio ele se dirigiu ao dormitório. Todos os seus colegas estavam em sono profundo: ninguém havia notado a sua ausência. Ele se trocou e deitou na cama. Olhou então para o braço que havia cortado e ele estava intacto. Cobriu o braço novamente e subiu as cobertas até o pescoço.

Ele havia tido muita sorte. Se Sirius não estivesse ali com certeza algo ruim poderia ter acontecido. Se alguém da escola o pegasse o que teriam feito? Teriam falado com seus pais? Se descobrissem que foi ele mesmo quem se mutilou, o que poderia acontecer? Foi sorte ninguém tê-lo visto, ninguém além de Sirius que cuidou dele.

Ele havia sido mesmo muito gentil. E ainda havia se oferecido para ajudar Lucius outras vezes. Mais uma vez ele confirmava seus pensamentos: classificar uma pessoa pela Casa que ela pertence é besteira. Os sonserinos viviam falando mal dos grifinórios, no entanto ele havia sido ajudado por um: mesmo sendo ele um sonserino. Ele teria de retribuir isso de alguma forma, talvez um dia ele pudesse ajudá-lo também. Cansado da noite estranha, mas reconfortado por ter sido ajudado, ele adormeceu bem.

oOo

No dia seguinte, quase todos os grifinórios já haviam acordado. Os únicos a permanecer na cama eram James e Sirius, como sempre aliás. Remus levantou consideravelmente melhor e depois de se trocar e escovar os dentes foi acordar os dois preguiçosos.

- Anda James, acorda. – disse Remus sacudindo ele pelo ombro levemente. – Acorda.

- Hm... – James levantou a cabeça e a cobriu com o travesseiro, tapando os ouvidos.

- James acorda! – continuou Remus, mas sem sucesso.

Chegou então perto de Sirius. Este parecia dormir com tranqüilidade. Estava deitado de lado, o peito nu e levemente moreno subia e descia. Os cabelos pretos e ondulados caiam por suas costas e ombros, as sobrancelhas pretas relaxadas. Remus engoliu em seco e, sem tocá-lo, chamou:

- Sirius... Sirius?

Devagar ele abriu os olhos, revelando olhos claros e cinzas. Remus abriu um sorriso e Sirius esfregou os olhos para depois dizer:

- Estou atrasado de novo?

- Está.

- Obrigado, Moony... – Sirius levantou e caminhou tranqüilamente até o banheiro, apenas com a calça do pijama.

Remus ficou parado estático olhando-o se distanciar, mas logo foi desperto por James que apareceu por trás dele e o abraçou apertado pela cintura:

- Bom dia!

Remus deu um pulo, mas não conseguiu não rir com a mudança de humor do outro tão repentina. O fato é que James estava feliz por Remus ter acordado bem. Ele não gostava de ver nenhum de seus amigos ferido ou mesmo triste.

- James, pára!

Mas James teve outra idéia. Começou a fazer cócegas no outro até derrubá-lo na cama de Sirius. Remus já estava chorando de rir quando falou:

- James você está atrasado e está me atrasando, isso não é justo!

- Tá bom, tá bom! – James saiu de cima de Remus para enfim ir se trocar.

Entretanto Remus ficou deitado na cama e inevitavelmente sentiu um cheiro muito suave, um pouco doce. Ele fechou os olhos. Sabia que aquele cheiro era do corpo de Sirius. Ele conhecia cada detalhe do outro, estavam sempre muito perto, muito unidos, nas noites de lua cheia principalmente. Mas logo ele foi trazido à realidade, pois se lembrou da hora.

No Salão Principal os alunos comiam preguiçosamente. Ninguém estava a fim de assistir aula naquele dia, mas era inevitável. Com os marotos não era diferente, com exceção de Remus que sempre estava disposto a saber mais. Ele comia pão de mel quando Sirius e James chegaram, James com cara de sono e Sirius calmo demais, nada típico dele. Os dois sentaram cada um de um lado de Remus e começaram a comer. Foi aí que notaram que Peter não havia aparecido.

- Ele está com a minha Capa! Vou matá-lo se aconteceu alguma coisa! – disse James olhando furioso para o garfo, como se este fosse Peter.

- Calma, ele vai trazê-la bem, sabe que vai morrer se algo acontecer... – respondeu Sirius abrindo um sorriso e levando à boca uma colherada de leite com cereais.

Foi neste momento então que Lucius entrou no Salão. Os cabelos estavam presos novamente como sempre, e ele não estava com um ar tenebroso ou triste ou vazio. Ele parecia até que um pouco revigorado. Ele se sentou no lugar de sempre que, ao acaso, era de frente para a Grifinória. Sirius o acompanhou com o olhar da entrada a mesa, sem se mexer. Reparou com que graciosidade Lucius afastava a capa para sentar e em como era educado com todos, como conseguia manter uma postura séria sem ser arrogante.

Ele cruzou as mãos e apoiou a cabeça nelas. Não conseguia parar de olhar para cada movimento do outro, apenas a imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido na noite anterior para que ele estivesse tão ferido. Lembrou-se então da aula de Poções e da facilidade com que ele se fez um corte no braço. Teria sido ele mesmo que havia se cortado daquele jeito? Aquele pensamento assustou um pouco Sirius. Por que alguém faria isso consigo?

Então o olhar de Lucius cruzou com o dele. Ele estancou e ergueu a cabeça das mãos. Lucius piscou e sorriu para ele discreto e Sirius acenou para ele. Lucius deu mais um sorriso e voltou sua atenção para a refeição.

A este ponto James estava olhando para Sirius sem entender. Remus olhava da Sonserina para Sirius, tentando entender por que ele havia cumprimentado alguém de lá de forma até que calorosa demais.

- Quem é? Você conhece? – perguntou James.

- Foi com ele que eu fiz a atividade de Poções quando Remus teve de faltar...

- Ah... – fez James. – E vocês estão amiguinhos agora? – perguntou James se irritando. – ele é um maldito sonserino e você está amiguinho dele?

- James, para com isso! – disse Sirius olhando para ele, começando a se irritar – Que coisa ridícula! Não é porque você tem um espantalho sonserino que eu devo ter um também! – declarou Sirius se aborrecendo demais com aquilo.

- Você está defendendo um sonserino, Sirius? – perguntou Remus juntando as sobrancelhas.

- Remus, até você? Achei que era contra esse tipo de "bobagem" como você sempre disse. – falou Sirius.

- Não é isso, só achei estranho isso vindo de você... Mas é normal que tenham feito amizade uma vez que fizeram uma aula juntos. – disse Remus tentando pensar racionalmente. Qual o problema de Sirius ter mais amigos?

- Remus Lupin, a amizade com um sonserino não é normal, é uma aberração! – exclamou James.

Quando Sirius ia dizer mais alguma coisa, um garoto muito desajeitado entrou pelo Salão. Os cabelos muito pretos caiam em sua face enquanto ele andava apressadamente para a mesa. Ele deu a volta na mesa rapidamente e sentou. Depois de se ajeitar começou a comer.

- Olha aquilo!- disse James fazendo cara de nojo. – Ah ninguém merece... E agora me vem você com a versão loira do Snape, faça mil favores!

- James Potter, como ousa ofender a Lucius assim? – perguntou Sirius indignado.

- Ah, então já é Lucius? – perguntou o outro fazendo escândalo na mesa, chamando a atenção dos outros.

- James, fala baixo... – disse Remus morrendo de vergonha.

- Remus, você viu isso? É "Lucius" já.

- Não é esse que é o Malfoy? – perguntou Remus ingenuamente.

- Ele mesmo. – respondeu Sirius exasperado com James.

- Que ótimo! – exclamou James – era só o que faltava mesmo para ser o melhor exemplo de integridade e honestidade. Olha a família dele!

- Ah então você não deveria andar em minha companhia, James. – disse Sirius olhando-o nos olhos fulminante.

Sirius levantou com tudo e saiu andando. Passou reto pelo corredor até chegar a porta, sem olhar para ninguém. A raiva pulsava nas veias e ele bufava indignado com tudo o que tinha ouvido. Mas que merda! James era folgado demais, demais! Ele não queria vê-lo por dois meses seguidos.

Lucius viu Sirius sair exasperado e se preocupou. Voltou a olhar para a mesa da Grifinória e viu dois meninos conversando, deduziu que eram amigos de Sirius e que talvez tenham brigado por algum motivo. Ele limpou a boca no guardanapo e levantou discretamente.

Remus viu Lucius sair da mesa da Sonserina e sair do Salão. Por algum motivo seu coração falhou uma batida. Ele engoliu em seco e teve a nítida impressão de que Lucius iria atrás de Sirius. Mas qual o problema disso afinal? Qual o problema de eles serem apenas amigos? Porque só podia ser isso, nada mais... Ele nunca viu Sirius olhar para nenhum garoto.

Aquilo pesou nele. Sirius não olhava para nenhum garoto, incluindo ele. Mas o que estava pensando? Ele não poderia pensar nessas coisas, eram amigos e basta, uma amizade forte e verdadeira. Ele respirou fundo e ouviu James dizer:

- Acho que peguei pesado com o Padfoot. Não devia ter dito o que falei sobre as famílias, mas é que eu sempre esqueço que a família dele é inclinada para as Artes das Trevas... – James respirou fundo.

- Depois você pode se desculpar. Não faça isso agora, deixa ele esfriar a cabeça, sabe o quanto ele é explosivo.

James comprimiu os lábios e ficou olhando ao redor. Tinha que tomar mais cuidado com o que dizia.

oOo

- Sirius. – chamou Lucius enquanto andava a passos apressados atrás dele.

Sirius parou de repente de andar e olhou para trás. Viu Lucius parado há um metro dele, o rosto muito calmo e bonito, mas com um quê de preocupação.

- Oi Lucius... – disse ele suavizando a expressão.

- Desculpe se eu atrapalho, mas... – começou ele olhando pra baixo e depois para o lado, mas Sirius o interrompeu.

- Você não atrapalha. – Sirius sorriu para ele. De repente ele estava mais calmo.

Lucius parou por alguns segundos com a boca meio aberta, mas depois sorriu absolutamente sem graça pelo sorriso do outro.

- Então tá bom...

Sirius riu. Aquele jeito dele era muito... Contagiante? Ele tinha vontade de ficar mais perto e foi o que fez. Anulou a distância mínima para ficar diante dele. Ele deslizou ambas as mãos para dentro dos bolsos, um sorriso desenhado no canto dos lábios. Lucius prosseguiu então.

- É que eu vi que você saiu meio bravo, então... – explicou gesticulando Sirius entrando e saindo do Salão.

- Não estou mais. – disse Sirius olhando dentro dos olhos azuis.

Lucius piscou algumas vezes diante da firmeza dos olhos cinza dentro dos dele.

- Então você está bem?

- Estou. – disse simplesmente, sorrindo de novo.

Lucius ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, sorrindo um pouco. Claro que era bom que o outro estivesse bem, entretanto ele queria ter feito alguma coisa pra poder ajudar. Talvez em outra hora... Outra oportunidade, para retribuir a noite passada.

- Então está bem, eu vou te deixar sozinho.

- Por quê? – perguntou o outro com uma cara de dó que fez Lucius rir de novo.

- Porque você está bem, não está?

- Estou, mas e daí? Tenho que estar ruim pra você ficar comigo?

- Não é isso, é que...

- Ai que dor, ai está doendo... – falou Sirius segurando um braço.

Lucius riu mesmo desta vez.

- A aula vai começar daqui a pouco.

- Vamos cabular hoje?

- Cabular?

- É. Eu quero ficar só com você hoje. Não quero ver a cara de ninguém. Mas só se você quiser, é claro...

- Bom, nunca cabulei, acho que só hoje não vai ter problema. Mas pra onde vamos?

- Quer ir para Hogsmead? – perguntou ele subindo e descendo as sobrancelhas.

- Quero! – disse o outro muito feliz. – Mas como vamos ir?

- Deixa comigo... – piscou um olho.

Sirius pegou Lucius por uma das mãos e saiu correndo com ele por entre os alunos. Muitos olhavam os dois sem entender nada, mas Sirius apenas olhava para Lucius atrás dele e sorria, recebendo sorrisos discretos de volta. Quando finalmente pararam, Sirius chegou perto de uma passagem secreta.

- Aqui é uma passagem secreta para Hogsmead. Prometa não contar a ninguém.

- Prometo. – disse Lucius olhando ao redor, para ver se não vinha ninguém.

Manuseando o local correto, Sirius entrou pelo túnel e Lucius entrou em seguida. Após alguns minutos eles saíram dentro da loja Dedosdemel. Discretamente os dois levantaram e limparam o pó das roupas. Sirius, mais a frente, lançou a mão para trás e agarrou novamente a mão de Lucius enquanto olhava ao redor, vendo se não seriam pegos por ninguém da loja. Foi simples se juntar as pessoas que lá estavam, ninguém percebeu por onde os meninos haviam vindo.

- Você gosta de doces, Lucius?

- Adoro.

- Aqui tem os melhores...

O sonserino olhava com atenção a variedade de doces, todos coloridos, todos em formas diferentes e com efeitos diferentes. Ele adorava doces, mas sem dúvida chocolate era seu ponto fraco. Ele estava então muito distraído observando os doces quando sentiu alguém atrás dele. Ele se virou um pouco assustado, mas se tranqüilizou quando viu que era Sirius.

- Desculpa, eu te assustei.

- Não, tudo bem, nem sei por que me assustei.

- Talvez porque estamos correndo o risco de sermos expulsos da escola? – perguntou Sirius sorrindo marotamente.

Lucius olhou para ele levemente assombrado. Estaria morto se fosse expulso. Esperava no máximo uma detenção, não uma expulsão. Sirius riu de sua expressão.

- Não fica assim não. Qualquer coisa eu falo pra eles que eu te obriguei a vir... Mas esquece, isso é pra você. – disse ele oferecendo um pacote.

Lucius olhou para o embrulho e depois para Sirius e então para Sirius e depois para o embrulho:

- Obrigado...

Lucius abriu o pacote e encontrou sapos de chocolate. Chocolate! Ele gostou bastante.

- Eu adoro chocolate... – disse olhando para o outro com uma expressão um pouco divertida.

- Eu percebi, você ficou secando todos aqui.

Lucius sorriu e Sirius colocou uma mão nas costas dele e o dirigiu para a saída da loja, que já estava ficando cheia demais. Assim que saíram sentiram o sol morno a tentar aquecer-lhes. Lucius deu uma mordida no chocolate saboreando o sabor doce que ele tanto gostava. Andaram juntos pela vila, Sirius mostrando este ou aquele lugar que ele conhecia tão bem por estar direto ali com os outros amigos.

- Nossa, está muito frio, Sirius.

- Vamos ao Três Vassouras.

Lá chegando eles sentaram numa mesa de canto, bem discreta, para não chamar a atenção de alguém conhecido. Logo lhe serviram duas cervejas amanteigadas. Lucius levou a caneca com cuidado aos lábios e se sentiu imediatamente aquecido pela bebida. Sirius também.

Lucius colocou a caneca em cima da mesa e olhou para Sirius.

- Está sendo muito bom o dia.

- Também estou gostando. Temos que repetir mais vezes. Aliás, desculpe por ter te chamado de sanguinário...

- Esquece isso... – disse rindo, achando a palavra engraçada naquele momento.

Sirius começou a tamborilar os dedos em cima da mesa de madeira produzindo um som oco. Lucius segurava a caneca com a bebida quente para depois, involuntariamente, deslizar os dedos por ela. Sirius ficou observando os dedos brancos e finos na caneca e aquelas mãos lhe pareceram adoráveis.

Repreendeu-se pelo pensamento. Desde quando ficava reparando assim em Lucius? Mas ele não poderia se culpar, muito menos culpar o outro. O outro era bonito demais, tinha um jeito envolvente demais uma vez que começasse a conversar. Ele era muito meigo, era isso que Sirius achava e Sirius gostava disso. Ele sorriu distraído, sem olhar para Lucius, a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos. Ele olhava ainda para as mãos de Lucius então foi impossível ele não estender a mão livre para cobrir uma das mãos de Lucius. Lucius parou de mexer os dedos e olhou para Sirius. Sirius ficou o olhando então, uma expressão calma. Ele nunca tinha se sentido assim. Ele gostava de ficar em silêncio com Lucius, ele não se sentia sozinho, ele sentia que estava em outro tipo de comunicação.

Então ele começou a acariciar a mão do outro com as pontas dos dedos, um roçar suave. Lucius ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ele. Por algum motivo ele não conseguia desviar o olhar do dele de forma alguma. Era um olhar que prendia demais.

- Lucius, vamos para outro lugar?

Por algum motivo aquela pergunta deixou Lucius sem ação. Seu coração disparou e então o que estava havendo?

- Está bem. – disse enfim, ainda levemente surpreendido.

Ele levantou e tirou algumas moedas para pagar as bebidas, mas Sirius não deixou. Os dois saíram do Três Vassouras e permaneceram em silêncio. Lucius sentia o vento no rosto, os cabelos de Sirius sendo açoitados por ele e ele se sentia quente por dentro. Ele acompanhou Sirius sem dizer nem perguntar nada e Sirius fez o mesmo.

Depois de algum tempo eles chegaram num terreno vasto coberto por grama e algumas árvores esparsas. O céu estava limpo, azul, apesar do frio. Aquele clima agradava muito a Sirius, ele gostava de ver inverno e verão se misturando de forma agradável e ele adorava cenários naturais e isolados, como aquele.

Ele se aproximou de uma árvore bem alta, com galhos grandiosos e folhas muito verdes. A luz suave do sol passava por entre os galhos e folhas salpicando a sombra. Sirius encostou no tronco da árvore e cruzou os braços. Ele olhou para Lucius que estava na frente dele e sorriu. Nunca se havia imaginado com qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse Remus naquele lugar.

Entretanto a vida parecia ter mudado muito em apenas algumas horas. Ele se sentia uma pessoa nova, como se os sentimentos por Remus fosse algo um pouco distante. Estaria ele fascinado por Lucius? Ele podia estar impressionado com a novidade talvez... Não, não era isso. Ele não era do tipo que se impressionava, era difícil algo lhe chamar a atenção como Lucius chamava. Sem perceber ele estava nutrindo um sentimento pelo garoto, talvez por tê-lo conhecido num momento de fragilidade intensa.

Já Lucius estava se surpreendo com a possibilidade de ter uma pessoa para conversar e poder compartilhar tudo. Entretanto não estava certo se devia contar ou não a ele que havia sido ele mesmo quem se ferira. Talvez o outro o achasse realmente sanguinário e ele não acharia mais graça nisso. Decidiu então por não contar, pelo menos não a primeiro momento.

Ele se aproximou mais de Sirius para ver mais de perto os olhos que ele achou tão diferentes e que combinavam tanto com ele. Sirius sorriu quando viu o outro se aproximar. Por algum motivo ele estava gostando da proximidade entre os dois.

- Eu preciso mesmo te agradecer por aquela noite. Eu estava muito assustado e muito confuso, sem saber separar bem realidade de ilusão... – disse ele com calma.

- Eu fiquei realmente muito preocupado... – disse Sirius sério.

- E eu vi... As lágrimas nos seus olhos.

Sirius arregalou os olhos levemente. Depois acabou sorrindo e passou uma mão pelos cabelos compridos.

- Não sei por que isso aconteceu...

- Você é sensível à dor alheia, só isso. – explicou Lucius com simplicidade.

Um momento de tensão criou-se entre os dois, não sabiam o que fazer ou que atitude tomar. Uma brisa passou por eles e Sirius sorriu:

- Posso soltar seu cabelo?

- Pode. – disse o outro dando de ombros.

Sirius chegou um passo mais perto de Lucius e o laço se desmanchou com facilidade, os cabelos muito claros caindo pelas costas. Sirius abriu um sorriso sincero e acariciou o rosto dele com as costas da mão.

- Você é muito bonito, Lucius.

Lucius olhou dentro dos olhos dele adorando o elogio.

- Você também é. – respondeu timidamente.

- Não, você é lindo. Você não pode ter idéia do que você emana quando passa pelos lugares... Você não vê o brilho em seus olhos.

Lucius constatou então que aquele brilho existia há algumas horas então, pois antes ele era uma criatura apagada, sem brilho algum. Ele não se conteve então. Ele conseguiu evitar menos cinco centímetros de proximidade. Ele queria estar bem perto daquela pessoa que o estava tratando de forma tão doce.

Sirius envolveu Lucius pela cintura carinhosamente ficando bem perto dele. Lucius levou as mãos ao rosto de Sirius acariciando-o pela primeira vez. Ele sorriu com o toque e beijou uma de suas mãos. Lucius, que não esperava por isso, tremeu um pouco, mas Sirius subiu as mãos por suas costas numa carícia suave e o abraçou. Lucius deslizou as mãos por seus ombros e teve de se erguer um pouco nos pés. Mas Sirius logo abaixou um pouco e ele pode ficar de pé normalmente.

Ele deu um beijo suave no rosto de Lucius ele sorriu sentindo algo que não havia sentido antes, um tipo de calor interno aparecendo do nada. Ele mergulhou os dedos nos cabelos pretos e sedosos do outro e Sirius pareceu gostar desse toque:

- Isso está muito bom...

Sirius apertou Lucius com mais força e continuou plantando beijos suaves pelo rosto dele. Mas Lucius se afastou quando Sirius chegou perto demais de sua boca. Ele estava absolutamente corado. Sirius o achou mais adorável então. Percebeu imediatamente que devia ser a primeira vez que ele estava em contato tão próximo com alguém.

- Vem cá. – pediu ele agora o olhando com uma admiração evidente.

Ele sentou e encostou no tronco da árvore, ficando invisível para quem ao acaso passasse por ali. Lucius sentou no meio de suas pernas e encostou as costas no peito de Sirius. Imediatamente ele começou a acariciar os cabelos loiros e longos do outro e depois o abraçou. Lucius ficou acariciando as mãos dele e olhando para o horizonte calmo, a brisa o embalando.

- O que você gosta de fazer, Lucius? – perguntou Sirius beijando-lhe carinhosamente a cabeça.

Lucius se pegou sem resposta. Nunca ninguém havia lhe perguntado isso, então ele nunca havia pensado a respeito. Então algo muito óbvio passou por sua cabeça.

- Eu gosto de ficar com você.

Sirius abraçou o outro com mais força e deu um riso muito típico dele.

- Também gosto de ficar com você. Estou gostando mesmo. É incrível como você conseguiu me deixar assim em tão pouco tempo.

Lucius apenas encostou a cabeça no peito dele e fechou os olhos com calma. Sirius continuou acariciando seus cabelos, vez ou outra depositando beijos suaves por sua cabeça e até em seu rosto.

- Um anjo em meus braços. – sussurrou ele aos ouvidos de Lucius, fechando os olhos.

Ele sorriu e respondeu:

- O anjo é você.

oOo

Já era noite quando Sirius deu um beijo suave no rosto de Lucius e começou a chamá-lo pelo nome. Aos poucos Lucius foi acordando. Os olhos focalizaram o horizonte que agora estava escuro. Ele esfregou os olhos e olhou para Sirius que o recebeu com um sorriso.

- Sirius, que horas são? – perguntou assustado.

- Dez horas...

- Dez horas? – perguntou o outro virando para Sirius, ficando de frente para ele. – Já éramos para estar na cama em Hogwarts!

- Eu sei. – disse calmamente.- Mas lá eu não poderia dormir com você.

- Mas Sirius, teremos muitos problemas por causa disso. – explicou o outro preocupado.

- Lucius. – disse o outro olhando com muita atenção dentro de seus olhos. – Esta pode ser a última noite do mundo, nunca se sabe. Quero um dia perfeito, pelo menos um.

Então Lucius se deu conta de que aquele era seu primeiro dia perfeito na vida. Ele abriu um sorriso para o outro.

- Está bem.

Sirius chegou mais perto dele e acariciou de novo seu rosto. Devagar ele deitou o outro no chão, deitando junto e ficou olhando para ele. Os cabelos loiros estavam com pequenos pedacinhos de grama. Sirius sorriu. Ele começou a beijar os olhos do outro suavemente, depois a testa e foi descendo para os ouvidos... Neste momento Lucius colocou as duas mãos em seus ombros. Sirius parou.

- O que foi, meu anjo?

- Não... Sei. – disse apenas, a expressão ficando um pouco triste.

- Estou te desagradando, não? Estou te assustando?

Lucius olhou para ele:

- Não... Não é isso, é só que... – ele respirou fundo – Eu não sei. – e olhou para ele de novo.

- Desculpa, Lucius. Mas é que você está tendo algo de mim que ninguém teve até hoje. Aliás, só uma pessoa. – Sirius levantou de cima dele e colocou os cabelos atrás da orelha. – Vamos embora? – perguntou com suavidade, enquanto já havia virado para levantar.

Lucius levantou e sentou. Olhou para Sirius, as sobrancelhas juntas numa expressão de dor. Ele comprimiu um pouco os lábios e voltou a olhá-lo, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Desculpa... – ele engoliu em seco.

Sirius se virou para ele e sua expressão mudou quando viu que duas lágrimas rolaram daqueles olhos.

- Não Lucius, não, não... Nunca. – disse ele se aproximando e segurando o rosto dele e beijando suas lágrimas, seus olhos, cada parte de seu rosto... E então beijou seus lábios de leve. Ele se afastou.

Mas tudo o que Lucius fez foi olhá-lo por dois segundos e se atirar em seus braços para juntar mais uma vez seus lábios... Sirius sentiu o peso do corpo de Lucius em cima do seu e o chão firme nas costas. Sentia beijos suaves pelos lábios e ele só fechou os olhos para sentir. Ele estava em pleno contato com aquele anjo, aquele anjo que estava desvirginando os lábios nos lábios dele...

Lucius se afastou e respirou fundo, o coração batendo depressa demais. Sirius o virou para o chão então. Ficou olhando para ele por segundos intermináveis para depois cobrir o corpo dele com o seu. Lucius fechou e abriu os olhos.

Devagar, Sirius tomou os lábios de Lucius. O garoto sentiu cada fibra dos lábios de Sirius entrarem em contato com os seus e isso lhe causou um arrepio quente. Ele relaxou o corpo todo, enquanto Sirius aprofundava mais o beijo, em movimentos lentos que estavam fazendo Lucius respirar pausadamente.

Sirius pousou a mão com calma sobre o peito de Lucius, sentindo o coração dele bater rápido. Ele se afastou então para ver os lábios rosados de Lucius, o rosto pálido aceso e perturbadoramente encantador quando os olhos azuis surgiram. Sirius sorriu para ele com carinho. Ele estava deslumbrado por aquele garoto...

- Que foi? – perguntou Lucius num sussurro.

- Você é lindo...

Sirius mal podia imaginar quantas vezes ele diria isso.

oOo

- James, onde estará Sirius? Ele sumiu desde a hora do café da manhã... – perguntou Remus enquanto saiam da aula de Feitiços.

- Eu não sei Remus. Eu não posso acreditar que ele saiu de Hogwarts sem ao menos nos dizer ou pior, nos levar! – disse James irritado, andando ao lado de Remus.

Desviando-se dos alunos que trocavam de sala, Remus e James desciam as escadarias para a aula de Herbologia. Remus olhava ao redor para tentar achar sinal que fosse de Sirius. Respirando fundo ele disse:

- Será que Malfoy está com ele?

James parou por um instante e franziu o cenho, olhando com atenção para Remus:

- Ele não faria isso...

- Não sei, o Malfoy saiu do Salão assim que Sirius saiu.

- Você tá brincando?

- Não, eu vi. – insistiu Remus se sentindo estranho.

- Ele não pode ter sumido com ele, não ele.

- Você viu a briga hoje de manhã... Ele ficou chateado conosco, talvez esteja até se vingando. – Remus não acreditava nas próprias palavras, mas era o que sentia.

- Ele ficou chateado comigo, não com você.

- Não importa James, isso atinge a mim também.

Eles continuaram a andar até chegar a estufa. Lá chegando James colocava seu material num canto e continuou a conversa com Remus.

- Ele não seria louco de sumir um dia inteiro. Ele vai se ferrar muito e a versão loira do Snape também.

- Como se ele se preocupasse muito com isso, ou mesmo você...

James deu um cutucão em Remus em resposta e ele apenas sorriu. Ficou pensativo então. O que Sirius faria um dia inteiro com Malfoy? Remus não quis pensar em possibilidade alguma, porque estava doendo só de saber que Sirius estava com ele. Por que ele teve de ficar mal bem naquele dia, naquela aula? Ele respirou fundo e tentou se concentrar na aula.

Chegando a hora do almoço não houve notícias de Sirius e a Grifinória já havia tido aulas com a Sonserina e nada de Sirius, nem de Lucius. Remus sentiu suas entranhas se revirarem violentamente ao constatar isso. Estava tão apreensivo que não prestou atenção a absolutamente nada.

Estavam na última aula do dia, Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. James já havia desistido de ter notícias de Sirius até o anoitecer: era muito pouco provável que ele fosse voltar cedo, aliás, ele voltaria tarde, muito tarde, James conhecia. A preocupação agora era saber se Sirius ainda estaria zangado com ele quando voltasse.

Remus ficou mudo a maior parte do dia. Ele não queria ficar chateado com o fato de Sirius ter sumido sem dizer nada, nem pra ele, e ainda mais com Lucius. A história dos unicórnios realmente não estava interessando muito. Olhava para James e esse parecia aborrecido, de mau humor. Mas então aconteceu algo que Remus sabia que iria animar o amigo.

James viu Severus Snape prestando muita atenção à aula. Ele parecia entretido com as criaturas apresentadas.

- Tomem cuidado, portanto com os unicórnios, eles são mais dóceis com as garotas... – explicou a professora.

Imediatamente as meninas se aproximaram do unicórnio adulto e seus filhotes. Todas estavam encantadas com aquilo e os meninos apenas riam delas ou faziam piadas entre si. Snape olhava interessado para o bicho. Ele gostava de bichos daquele jeito, a beleza deles era bem diferente. Ele se aproximou então dos unicórnios, as meninas dando espaço para que passasse.

Snape agachou perto deles e passou a mão na cabeça do unicórnio adulto que respondeu com docilidade. Snape sorriu por dentro. As meninas o olhavam impressionadas.

- Ah, olha só! – começou James vindo mais perto. – O ranhoso conseguiu passar a mão no bichinho... Mas que menininha! – disse olhando para a cara dele e depois para o pessoal.

Imediatamente todo mundo começou a rir e Snape se levantou e saiu perto dos unicórnios imediatamente.

- Não, não se vá... Estava tão bonitinho! – continuou James, rindo.

Snape saiu andando a passos rápidos. Ele abandonou a aula no mesmo momento. Estava absolutamente de saco cheio das brincadeiras inoportunas de James. Não entendia o porquê disso, desde o primeiro dia de aula até agora ele enchia o saco. Estava ficando cada vez mais insuportável.

Sem demora ele chegou em seu dormitório na Sonserina. O ambiente de cores escuras não contribuiu para que ele se acalmasse. O que poderia fazer? Precisava esfriar a cabeça de alguma forma... Então ele pegou o livro de Poções e começou a ler. O coração ainda batia forte, seu rosto permanecia contorcido de raiva, mas ele foi se distraindo aos poucos. Pegou então uma pena e começou a fazer algumas observações no livro, algumas que ele achava pertinentes e que talvez ele tentasse reproduzir mais tarde.

A noite já havia caído quando James e Remus estavam no dormitório da Grifinória. Eles estavam contando os segundos para McGonagall entrar pela porta e fazer perguntas diretas sobre Sirius já ameaçando a pior detenção dos últimos tempos. James olhou para um relógio grande de ponteiros e depois para Remus.

- É agora.

A porta se escancarou. McGonagall entrava altiva como sempre, o rosto sério e o vestido escuro emoldurando a silhueta fina. Ela olhou para James e depois para Remus e começou:

- Muito bem. Onde está Black?

- Não sabemos professora. – disse James dando de ombros.

- Como "não sabemos"? Os professores me disseram que ele não apareceu para a respectiva aula, ou seja, em nenhuma! – exclamou McGonagall.

- Mas professora, nós realmente não sabemos o que aconteceu. – continuou Remus.

Ele estreitou um pouco os olhos, cansada daqueles marotos. Foi então que o professor Slughorn entrou. Todos o olharam imediatamente. Ele enxugou a testa com um lenço e deu um meio sorriso.

- Boa noite a todos.

- Boa noite. – disse Remus.

- Boa noite. – disse James.

- O que aconteceu, professor Slughorn?

- Um aluno da Sonserina, Lucius Malfoy, sumiu também...

- Ah não, ah não! – começou ela. – O que está acontecendo com esses garotos, por Merlin!

- Acho que vamos ter de falar com Dumbledore, não? Dois alunos sumidos...

- Não estão mesmo em nenhum lugar do castelo? – perguntou McGonagall começando a ficar preocupada.

- Não, absolutamente não.

A professora já levava uma das mãos as têmporas quando o monitor da Grifinória entrou esbaforido no dormitório.

- Professora, eu os achei!

- Achou? – sobressaltou-se ela. James e Remus prestaram atenção imediatamente.

- Eles estão no corredor logo abaixo...

Minerva não esperou ele terminar. Saiu apressadamente junto com Slughorn para o corredor de baixo. Remus e James foram também, Remus com o coração na mão só de imaginar ver os dois juntos.

Sirius e Lucius vinham correndo pelos corredores, Lucius rindo da ousadia de Sirius, já eram onze horas da noite.

- A gente tá ferrado... – disse Lucius rindo.

- Estamos nada, fique tranqüilo.

Eles pararam de correr então. Sirius pegou as duas mãos de Lucius e o olhou com calma nos olhos. Ele sorriu. Lucius sorriu para ele de volta, chegando um pouco mais perto.

- Eu não me importo com o que aconteça, sabe? Foi muito bom. Valeu a pena.

- Eu também não ligo. – disse Lucius.

Então Sirius chegou mais perto dele, sem tirar os olhos dos seus. Segurou seu rosto com calma e lhe deu um beijo muito suave perto dos lábios. Lucius fechou os olhos com calma para depois abri-los e ver Sirius se distanciando. Sirius deu outro sorriso. Lucius não conseguia parar de olhá-lo.

Remus parou de andar imediatamente quando viu o olhar de Lucius perdido no de Sirius. As mãos dadas. Ele estancou. James parou só um pouco a frente dele, franzindo o cenho para aquilo. Os professores pareceram não notar nada.

- Sirius Black! Lucius Malfoy! – soou a voz de McGonagall.

Os dois garotos soltaram a única mão que estava dada e olharam para a nervosa professora que seguia na direção deles. O único ruído era o salto de seus sapatos altos.

- Onde estavam os dois? – perguntou ela olhando de um para o outro, a voz baixa carregada de raiva.

Lucius tinha os enormes olhos azuis arregalados, mas Sirius a olhava normalmente. Estava acostumado àquilo, mas Lucius não. Ele cruzou os braços e disse:

- Apenas passeando um pouco... – disse Sirius somente agora vendo James e Remus. Ele ficou repentinamente sério quando viu Remus em estado de choque.

- Sirius Black, não seja cara de pau! Você sabe que é proibido sair assim da escola vou ter de redobrar a vigia nas saídas secretas pelo visto!

- Calma, Minerva... – disse Slughorn vindo na direção deles. – Garotos, não façam isso... Nós ficamos muito preocupados. Nós tememos que algo possa acontecer a vocês fora daqui. Os pais de vocês não iam gostar nem um pouco. Podem compreender isso?

Lucius fez que sim com a cabeça e Sirius, tentando não desviar toda hora seu olhar para Remus que agora era puxado por James pelo pulso, o corpo ficando mole, Remus apenas se virando e indo embora, acabou confirmando rápido com a cabeça. Minerva respirou fundo.

- Detenção, Sirius Black. Sem passeios a Hogsmead até eu achar que você merece ir. Professor Slughorn?

O professor se empertigou e disse:

- Sr. Malfoy, levando em consideração seu histórico e comportamento exemplares e entendendo essa primeira aventura como a última, não vou lhe dar uma detenção. Mas no próximo deslize, falo diretamente com Abraxas.

Lucius engoliu em seco. Sabia que o pai tinha amizade com o professor, mas por dentro não estava com tanto medo assim. O dia havia sido ótimo, ele estava feliz demais para qualquer coisa estragar aquilo.

- Camas, agora. – disse Minerva.

Lucius foi à direção contrária a de Sirius, mas olhou para trás e disse um obrigado mudo. Sirius sorriu para ele e lhe mandou um beijo. Lucius virou, sorrindo e seguiu junto com Slughorn, enquanto Sirius seguia com McGonagall.

- Black, eu nunca o vi andando com Malfoy. O que é isto agora?

- Nada professora. Fizemos uma aula juntos e acabamos fazendo amizade. – disse Sirius para ela.

Ela viu Sirius passar pelo quadro e então se retirou para seus aposentos. James e Remus estavam na Sala Comunal quando Sirius entrou. James de braços cruzados, mas com uma expressão normal e Remus olhava para o fogo na lareira, parecendo distante. Sirius olhou de um para outro e passou reto por eles. James não agüentou.

- Sirius Black, você não vai passar reto.

Sirius estancou. A voz de James estava pausada e sem irritação, coisa que não era típica dele. Ele se virou então para ele e respirou fundo.

- Primeiro, quero me desculpar pela merda que eu te falei de manhã. Foi sem querer. Eu me esqueço de quem é sua família, porque você pra mim é uma pessoa boa demais, não consigo te ligar a eles. – disse ele com uma seriedade nunca vista antes por Sirius. – Segundo, eu não acho justo você sumir por causa disso.

- James, eu não sumi por causa disso. – tentou explicar Sirius, olhando para Remus. – Eu estava irritado sim, pensei em dar uma saída pra esfriar a cabeça. Mas aí... – de repente ele voltou o olhar para James. Depois ele olhou para baixo e deu um sorriso, chegou até ficar vermelho. – Eu encontrei Lucius e fomos dar uma volta.

Remus sentiu suas entranhas se recontorcerem de novo, mas não se moveu ou demonstrou isso. Ele engoliu em seco, sem olhar para Sirius. James ficou levemente surpreso com aquilo e então entendeu, de alguma forma, que seu amigo estava apaixonado. O tom da conversa deles era diferente, James estava levando aquilo a sério agora, sem brincadeiras tolas. Aquilo foi um susto pra ele, pois ele pensava que Sirius gostava de Remus. Como tudo era muito novo e nem assumido com todas as letras por Sirius, James resolveu ser discreto.

- Mas poderia ter pelo menos avisado, não? Sumiu o dia todo, sem nenhum de seus amigos.

- Desculpa, James. Mas vou ser sincero, eu não me lembrei mesmo.

James fez que sim com a cabeça. Ele levantou e seguiu para o dormitório, achando melhor parar a conversa por ali do que prolongá-la e de repente arrumar outra confusão. O fato de Sirius ter se esquecido dos amigos foi dolorido, mas James tentaria compreender. Remus continuou sério, olhando para o fogo que dançava em seus olhos dourados.

- Remus. – chamou Sirius. – Desculpe pelo o que aconteceu.

Milhões de coisas passaram pela cabeça de Remus, inclusive o fato de que Sirius não era nada dele, a não ser amigo, e ele não tinha o direito de impedi-lo de sair com ninguém, como nunca impedira todo aquele tempo. Ele olhou para ele com suavidade:

- Está tudo bem, Sirius. – ele levantou e deu um sorriso para ele, um sorriso daqueles que convenciam que a pessoa havia sido compreendida.

Ele passou por Sirius e subiu para o dormitório, o coração acelerado e novamente uma dor estranha no peito quando sentiu em Sirius um outro perfume que não era dele mesmo, um perfume que ele teria de se acostumar a sentir pelo visto. Doía demais, demais, mas a expressão em seu rosto não demonstrava.

Sirius ficou parado, olhando para o fogo que antes fora tocado pelos olhos tristes de Remus. Afinal, por que ele estava triste? Seria pelo mesmo motivo de James? Ele viu como Remus ficou quando o viu com Lucius. Mas como era possível Remus estar com ciúmes ou mesmo decepcionado se ele não respondia a uma de suas investidas? O que ele poderia fazer? Esperá-lo eternamente? E não estava sob o controle de Sirius sentir atração por esta ou aquela pessoa. Lucius apareceu em sua vida quando ele menos esperava de um jeito mais inesperado ainda.

E ele estava tão feliz... O dia havia sido tão bom, tudo havia sido tão confortável e tranqüilo. Fazia tempo que ele não sentia carinho de alguém desta forma e Lucius era tão carinhoso... Era carinhoso por natureza, ele era tão doce... Sirius adorava isso. Adorava olhar naqueles olhos azuis e ver tanta doçura. Sorrindo, ele subiu enfim para o dormitório, tentando se convencer de que de fato não fazia nada de errado e que ele tinha o direito de estar bem com alguém, seja essa pessoa quem fosse.

**Resposta aos Reviews:**

**Nicky Evans:** Que bom que gostou! Espero que goste deste também. Beijos.

**Lightyear:** Que legal que você gosta de casais diferentes! Eu também gosto muito, e é um desafio escrever sobre eles, justamente pelo padrão ser mais fácil. Espero sinceramente que goste desta fanfic, foi maravilhoso escrevê-la e bem, agora preciso continuá-la, não é? Como já expliquei, escrevi esta fic há eras e agora preciso continuá-la. Beijos.

**Camila:** Pode deixar, eu não vou parar! Os reviews animam!

**Milashinodalp:** Ai, não é que está lindo? Amo Sirius e Remus, lindo demais... ai ai...

**LiNeAloKa:** Menine! Essa coisa de James e Severus é tudo de bom neste mundo! Ai meu, você sabe que eles vão sofrer! Não tem como ser diferente! Pobre do Severus... Nem quero ver, ai ai... Sirius e Remus é uma coisa, sabe? Remus fica com cu doce, Sirius também e no final o que vale é isso! Haha! E sobre o Lucius, esse vai mudar da água para o vinho em determinado momento da história, vai ser tuuudo de bom!

**Mandie F.:** Ai meu,sério, que legal que gostou do meu Lucius! Eu sei que ele está totalmente diferente do que todos esperam, mas eu só queria arrumar uma forma de justificar o tipo de pessoa que ele vai se tornar mais pra frente... E sobre James e Severus não acho assim tãão incomum! É gostosinho escrever sobre eles! Hahaha sobre Remus e Sirius, o que é mais maravilhoso nesses dois é justamente essa coisa de eu amo e ele não me ama... haha acho demais! Quanto a continuação, eu vou continuar sim! Eu vivo sem esses casais? De jeito nenhum! Beijos.


	9. O Sofrimento de Remus

**Cântico do Amor e do Ódio**

**Capítulo IX – O Sofrimento de Remus**

_Amor da minha vida, você me feriu_

_Você quebrou meu coração_

_E agora você me deixa_

_Amor da minha vida, você não percebe?_

_Traga de volta, traga de volta_

_Não tire isso de mim_

_Porque você não sabe_

_O que isso significa para mim_

_Amor da minha vida, não me deixe_

_Você pegou meu amor_

_E agora me abandona_

_Amor da minha vida, você não percebe?_

_Traga de volta, traga de volta_

_Não tire isso de mim_

_Porque você não sabe_

_O que isso significa para mim_

_Você não se lembrará_

_Quando isso acabar_

_E tudo ficar de qualquer jeito_

_Quando eu envelhecer_

_Eu estarei do seu lado_

_Para te lembrar_

_Como ainda te amo_

_Eu ainda te amo_

_De volta - de volta depressa_

_Por favor traga de volta para mim_

_Porque você não sabe_

_O que isso significa para mim_

**Queen – Love of my Life**

Abriu os olhos com calma, piscando devagar. Havia dormido bem, muito bem. Um sorriso se abriu em seu rosto quando ele se levantou para se arrumar. O dormitório estava num silêncio incomum: talvez houvesse levantado cedo demais. Antes de se preparar ele olhou pela janela. O dia para ele estava lindo, independente da temperatura, independente do aspecto do céu.

Penteava os longos cabelos claros, ele não conseguia esquecer de um detalhe do dia anterior. Sem perceber acabou levando uma das mãos aos lábios, a respiração levemente afetada. O primeiro beijo. Ele nunca esqueceria de como havia sido tão espontâneo, como se fosse o certo a se fazer.

Ele sorriu. Sorriu e se arrumou, como sempre estava esplendoroso, mesmo estando como os demais. Ele caminhava pelos corredores agora cheios de alunos e por nenhum momento aquela felicidade se apagou de seu rosto. Ela o iluminava de forma tão evidente que era impossível não se notar. Cada bom dia que ele dizia era respondido entusiasticamente: ele estava embalando outras pessoas com seu bom humor.

Ele entrou no Salão Principal para encontrar a mesa da Sonserina já consideravelmente cheia para se juntar aos demais. Sentou no lugar de sempre e a ansiedade que tomava conta de si o fazia olhar e não olhar para frente, pois sabia que quando erguesse os olhos encontraria ali a razão de tanta alegria. Ele tremia levemente, o coração aos pulos. Sentia-se uma criança excitada pelo fato de ganhar um presente tão esperado. O sorriso em seu rosto se alargou, mas ele ainda não conseguira olhar na direção da mesa da Grifinória.

Ele respirou fundo uma vez então, dando um oi surpreso quando um dos colegas passou e se sentou à mesa, corando levemente ao perceber o quanto estava agindo como um garoto tolo, aliás, como uma pessoa tola. Começou a rir então, Merlin, como estava sendo bobo! Então muito devagar ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para frente. Os olhos muito azuis que estavam cheios de um fulgor discreto logo se paralisaram.

No dormitório da Grifinória, todos já estavam despertos, entretanto Remus permanecia deitado, os olhos fixos no teto escuro. Os olhos dourados não transpareciam emoção, apenas um olhar direto e suave para o nada. Ele ouvia os colegas se arrumando e conversando animadamente. Foi neste momento que ele ouviu Peter se aproximar de James.

- Oi James! – disse o amigo que chegava perto do outro desajeitadamente.

James, que estava sentado na cama, olhou para Peter, terminando de ajeitar a gravata.

- Olá Peter. Quem é vivo sempre aparece, não? – respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico.

Peter imediatamente corou e ficou sem graça. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e olhou ao redor, para se certificar de que não havia ninguém reparando neles. Ele lambeu e comprimiu os lábios e muito discretamente puxou um pedaço de pano suave dobrado e entregou a James:

- Desculpe pela demora! Mas está aqui, sã e salva! – exclamou com um risinho sem graça.

- Está bem, Peter. Mas espero que me conte por onde anda... – respondeu James marotamente.

O garoto riu mais uma vez sem graça e acabou se retirando. James o observou caminhar até a saída, tropeçando numa coisa ou outra. James balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto sorria e olhava para a capa dobrada. Ele guardou a capa na ultima gaveta do criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama e levantou.

Já estava vestido quando foi diante do espelho arrumar – em vão – os cabelos. Passava o pente por eles e ficava se vendo de perfil, de costas, de frente, em todos os ângulos possíveis para se certificar de que tudo estava na maior perfeição. É claro que James se achava perfeito. Ele sorriu para si mesmo quando viu, refletido no espelho, a imagem de Remus Lupin na cama.

Ele parou imediatamente de se arrumar para virar e seguir em sua direção. Franziu o cenho, era estranho o amigo estar deitado enquanto ele que era ele já estava de pé e pronto.

- Oi Moony... Tá tudo bem? – perguntou enquanto sentava na cama, ao lado do amigo.

Remus piscou os olhos e virou o rosto para encontrar olhos castanho-esverdeados cheios de preocupação. O garoto respirou fundo e respondeu na voz amena de sempre:

- Está sim. Só não dormi muito bem à noite, estou cansado.

James achou aquilo muito estranho. Não era do feitio de Remus não dormir bem ou ter alguma preocupação, exceto claro, na época de lua cheia.

- Mas o que aconteceu? Foi por causa do assunto do Sirius de ontem, né? – a pergunta fora bem clara e direta, como James sempre era.

Remus virou a cabeça novamente para o teto. Os olhos pareciam mais escuros agora, como se estivessem apagados. Ele respirou fundo, mas discreto enquanto engolia em seco.

- Eu já disse a ele que está tudo bem.

James pareceu refletir por um instante a respeito daquelas palavras. Ele coçou a cabeça como se isso indicasse que estava pensando e disse em seguida:

- Mas está tudo bem ou só disse isso a ele para que ele não ficasse fazendo perguntas? – mais uma vez ele havia sido claro e direto.

- Ah James... Está tudo bem sim, não tem por que não estar. – disse dando de ombros.

James ia dizer mais alguma coisa quando Sirius surpreendeu os dois e por milagre já estava pronto, até que antes do horário pelo visto, para descer ao café da manhã. Seu rosto jovem estava pleno e feliz, um sorriso muito bonito lhe enfeitava o rosto, mas ele logo se apagou quando viu Remus deitado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Remus? – perguntou, o cheiro tão característico dele sensível aos sentidos aguçados de Remus.

- Um pouco de preguiça, mas já estou levantando... – e foi isto o que fez. Ele levantou e não deu chance para James e Sirius dizerem algo mais.

James o viu se distanciar e quando enfim saiu de sua capacidade visual, ele se virou para Sirius pondo-se de pé. Olhou o amigo dos pés a cabeça e nunca o tinha visto tão alinhado no uniforme da escola.

- Nossa, aonde vamos? – foi a pergunta de James para ele.

- Para lugar nenhum, oras... – respondeu ele passando uma mão pelos cabelos longos e sedosos, enquanto abria um sorriso e um brilho preenchia seus olhos.

James notou que ele parecia diferente, mas não conseguia associar exatamente _o que_ poderia estar deixando o amigo tão feliz assim. Ele sorriu então e continuou:

- Então deve ter caído da cama pra acordar tão cedo e alguém deve estar na mira pra você atacar. Quem é a coitada desta vez? – perguntou James já esquecendo do comportamento estranho de Remus.

- Ah, nada a ver James, estou de boa. – respondeu Sirius rindo.

- Sei, sei...

Os dois desceram as escadas em direção a Sala Comunal, James fazendo piadinhas com Sirius e Sirius negando veementemente todas as "acusações". Eles riam descontraidamente quando se deram conta de que estavam sem Remus e Peter.

- Melhor esperá-los, não? – disse James ao que Sirius concordou com a cabeça.

Não queria demonstrar, mas estava ansioso demais para ir ao Salão Principal. Escorregou ambas as mãos para dentro dos bolsos enquanto se balançava nos pés, olhando a todo momento para a entrada do dormitório na esperança de ver Remus e Peter saindo por ela.

James não reparou nesses detalhes, ele apenas cruzou os braços para esperar, dando licença para um aluno ou outro passar. Foi neste momento que ele estancou. Ao longe ele via um sorriso muito pleno e sincero acompanhado de outros risos que ele considerava vazios. Seus olhos foram se arregalando levemente e ele foi ficando com a expressão cada vez mais boba. Olhos muito verdes se encontraram com o dele.

- Licença, por favor. – disse Lílian Evans pela terceira vez e foi só então que ele saiu da frente. As amigas dela passaram rindo dele.

James respirou fundo, o coração estava acelerado demais. O que era aquilo? Aquele sorriso gentil acompanhado de um "licença, por favor". A ruiva era realmente muito bonita e impressionante, mas era a primeira vez que ela se dirigia a ele sem estar mal humorada. O fato é que ela não gostava quando James maltratava o ranhoso e isso atrapalhava definitivamente sua aproximação com ela. James já havia deixado essa possibilidade de lado, mas depois daquele sorriso e do "licença, por favor" estava reconsiderando sua posição.

Remus e Peter finalmente desceram encontrando James e Sirius e ninguém notou diferença em ninguém, exceto Remus que sabia desde o momento que havia visto Sirius pela manhã que algo estava muito, muito diferente. Enquanto caminhava ao lado dos amigos ele tentava não despertar suas atenções, principalmente de James que já havia percebido logo de cara. Entretanto isso não parecia ser um problema, não naquele momento pelo menos, pois ele parecia disperso assim como Sirius e Peter não era observador.

Chegaram no Salão Principal então, vários alunos entravam também então eles passaram discretos para a mesa da Grifinória. Já estavam sentados, cada um no lugar de costume quando a comida enfim apareceu para que começassem a refeição. Neste momento os olhos cinzentos estavam procurando um certo alguém na mesa da frente. Foi neste momento que Sirius encontrou os olhos de Lucius olhando para ele. Seu sorriso se alargou ao ver a expressão satisfeita do menino, como se aquilo lhe fosse um presente.

Lucius estava completamente paralisado por aqueles olhos intensos, por todas as lembranças que ele tinha quando os via. Ele queria poder levantar dali e cumprimentá-lo, mas seria muito, _muito_ estranho e ele não queria chamar a atenção de ninguém. Muito discretamente ele acenou para Sirius com uma das mãos. Sirius sorriu e passou a língua pelos lábios. Ele queria fazer pessoalmente, mas não podia, não ali, então ele apenas piscou um olho e mandou um beijo para Lucius.

O garoto loiro quase caiu do banco, mais do que depressa ele escondeu o rosto nas mãos enquanto ria o que chamou a atenção de algumas pessoas na mesa. Sirius riu gostosamente diante daquilo e começou sua refeição. Lucius não levantou mais a cabeça, vendo só o prato e a comida diante de si, que ele comia sem realmente prestar atenção, apenas pensando no beijo enviado com displicência.

Remus havia prometido a si mesmo que não ia ficar olhando da Sonserina para Sirius, era pedir para sofrer. Mas não teve como não ouvir a gargalhada do amigo ali ao lado, o que fez sua cabeça imaginar um milhão de coisas do que poderia ter acontecido. Já James estava distraído demais olhando para a ponta da mesa da Grifinória, vendo a doce Lily comendo e conversando com as amigas. Ela parecia ser bem delicada e James não estava exatamente habituado a vê-la assim. Ela sempre brigava com ele quando se encontravam, mas naquele dia ela havia dito "licença, por favor" e James não conseguia esquecer isso de jeito nenhum.

Apesar das felicidades e infelicidades dos presentes, as aulas continuavam. Logo todos estavam em suas salas e a primeira aula para a turma da Grifinória era de Feitiços. Sirius mal notava o que estava se passando na aula, sempre distraído com alguma coisa, olhando para qualquer lugar e o dia todo foi exatamente aquilo. Ele nem se lembrava do que havia visto nas aulas do dia e isso não passou despercebido por Remus, por mais que ele não quisesse perceber.

Na última aula, de Herbologia, James finalmente se deu conta de que o amigo estava aéreo e só percebeu porque enfim parara de olhar para Lily que já o havia flagrado pelo menos seis vezes. Em cada uma das vezes James fingiu estar olhando para outra coisa ou pensando em algo, mas a menina era muito esperta e não acreditou no disfarce. Entretanto agora seus olhos estavam voltados para Snape.

- Sirius, vamos jogar essa planta em cima do Ranhoso? A professora disse que ela gosta de comer cabelos... Sirius?

- Oi? – disse ele se virando rapidamente, tentando fazer sumir o sorriso maroto.

- Sirius o que que foi? Você tá viajando?

Remus continuou a manusear a planta mecanicamente e fingindo estar tudo bem, tudo como sempre. As aulas com a Sonserina estavam ficando mais do que insuportáveis, assim como o horário das refeições. Ele queria colocar tapões de ouvido e olhos para não ouvir nem ver nada. Olhou de esguelha para Sirius e James.

- Não, não estou, fala James.

James o olhou desconfiado enquanto a planta no vaso começava a escapar...

- James! – falou Sirius apontando para a planta.

Mais do que depressa James colocou a planta no vaso e dava punhados de cabelos – que ele não queria imaginar de onde tinham vindo – para a planta comer e ficar quietinha.

- Vamos jogar uma dessa no ranhoso? – perguntou o outro excitado.

- Vamos, claro. Mas um brotinho, não quero matar a planta com a quantidade de óleo... – disse Sirius rindo e olhando para Snape que estava mais do que entretido a salvar seus cabelos de sua própria planta.

James esfregou as mãos e cochichou algo no ouvido de Sirius. Remus franziu o cenho imaginando o que poderia acontecer e resolveu não dar mais atenção. De fininho os dois saíram de seus lugares. Sirius foi por trás de Snape, passando devagar por ele enquanto tentava achar depressa um broto da planta enquanto James agora ia em sua direção para distraí-lo e não ver Sirius mexendo onde não devia, segundo o plano dos dois.

Enquanto vinha, Snape largou a planta rapidamente para enfim, derrotado, prender o cabelo. Amarrou num rabo de cavalo no meio da cabeça, deixando seu rosto muito branco e de traços suaves em evidência. Voltou rapidamente a segurar a planta e lhe dar alguns cabelos enquanto respirava aliviado.

Neste momento James chegou diante dele. Já o chamava da pior forma quando Snape ergueu a cabeça e o olhou. A expressão dele se fechou, mas James estancou. Nunca havia visto o rosto de Snape assim, tão exposto, sempre tinha os cabelos muito pretos para ia dizer algo, mas por algum motivo ele não conseguia. Snape ficou o olhando e esperando, a planta comendo tranqüilamente enquanto ele cruzava os braços.

James então fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça e enfim falou:

- E aí Seboso, está dando de comer para os filhotes?

Snape bufou e estreitou os olhos. A planta continuava a comer calmamente quando ele respondeu, a voz baixa e fria:

- Sai daqui James.

- Uhh que medo! – respondeu o outro e depois riu. Atrás de Snape Sirius finalmente conseguira achar a planta e a sacudia felizmente no ar. Ele esperava o sinal de James para tacar a planta em Snape. – Desse jeito eu quase acredito que você não tem medo de mim.

- E eu não tenho mesmo! – respondeu o outro começando a ficar vermelho.

- Pois não parece, normalmente você sai correndo... – disse James bagunçando mais os cabelos, o sorriso maroto.

- Ei, não se coça perto da minha planta, não quero que ela morra engasgada com esse cabelo espinhoso.

Aquilo foi a gota de água para James. Falar de seu cabelo ou de qualquer coisa em sua aparência era o fim, a não ser quando eram elogios. Sirius esperava desesperadamente o sinal de James para jogar a planta, como viu que o amigo demorava e parecia prestes a esganar Snape, ele jogou a planta em cima dele.

Snape sentiu algo cair em sua cabeça. Ele olhou para trás e encontrou Sirius que ria muito. James imediatamente tirou a planta da cabeça de Snape e jogou para o lado. Sirius saiu de trás de Snape e o encarou sem entender. Snape passava a mão pela cabeça para ver se havia acontecido algum estrago, mas por sorte nada havia acontecido.

- Sirius, eu não dei o sinal!

- Eu achei que você havia esquecido, oras.

- Mas não era pra ter jogado antes de eu dar o sinal!

- Mas ele já estava distraído e eu já tinha a planta!

- Mas era apenas quando eu desse o sinal! Eu estava no meio de uma briga e ele teve a palavra final, isso não poderia...

Mas James parou de falar quando escutou vários gritos. Snape, Sirius e James olharam para o lado e encontraram Lucius Malfoy tirando dos cabelos um pequeno broto da planta. Sirius arregalou os olhos e mais do que depressa ele tirou a planta dos cabelos do menino, que não conseguia tirá-la de jeito nenhum. Sirius jogou a planta longe, todos se desviaram dela.

- Você tá bem, Lucius? – perguntou ele pegando os cabelos do menino nas mãos, olhando as pontas, onde a planta havia se fixado.

Com os olhos arregalados e com o susto passando ele fez que sim com a cabeça, mas parecia um tanto aborrecido. Sirius virou possesso na direção de James e começou:

- Tá vendo só o que você fez? E se aquela planta maldita tivesse comido os cabelos dele, hein?

- Nossa, mas você e ele estão numa frescura! Eu hein! – respondeu James.

Neste momento todas as atenções estavam voltadas para eles. Grifinórios e sonserinos assistiam ao escândalo e logo risadinhas maliciosas surgiram. Sirius ficou muito sério e olhou ameaçadoramente para James.

- Algum problema nisso? O que _você_ tem a ver com isso?

Neste momento Lucius chegou perto de Sirius e o puxou pelo braço, pois ele estava se aproximando demais de James.

- Pára Sirius!

- Não Lucius, um momento. – disse ele com calma para o loiro. Ele se virou para James. – Algum problema de eu estar _na maior frescura_ com ele? Isso é da minha conta, não da sua. Eu não vou deixar você nem ninguém chegar perto dele para fazer qualquer tipo de mal.

Todos os alunos aplaudiram, mas estava implícita a malícia. James arregalou os olhos para Sirius, totalmente surpreendido. Ele estava pensando se não havia se dado conta que havia perdido algum detalhe no relacionamento dele com Lucius. Achou aquilo muito estranho.

Remus, após ver toda aquela cena e ouvir tudo aquilo acabou largando a planta no vaso e saiu andando. Neste momento ele cruzou com a professora.

- Sr. Lupin, onde pensa que vai? – mas ele apenas a ignorou e saiu andando, depois correndo para fora da estufa.

Sirius pegou Lucius pela mão e ficou encarando James. James continuava com a expressão surpresa e foi neste momento que uma lufada de cabelo vermelho passou diante dele, ficando de frente para Snape.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou a garota baixo, olhando para ele.

- Está... – disse Snape reticente, pois estava tão surpreso quanto todos os outros com tudo aquilo. A garota se virou muito séria para James.

- Isso foi ridículo, você é desprezível. – e saiu andando.

James a seguiu com o olhar, odiando-se por ter irritado Lily por causa de Snape. Neste momento a professora chegou perto dos quatro e começou:

- O que aconteceu aqui? Não se pode sair um segundo e confiar em vocês?

As duas turmas ficaram em silêncio. Cada um voltou para seus afazeres, exceto os quatro.

- Voltem cada um para suas atividades, eu espero não me irritar de novo. – ela se virou para todos os alunos. – Menos dez pontos para a Grifinória e para a Sonserina, pelo péssimo comportamento.

Os alunos bufaram indignados. Ela voltou a atenção para a turma e Snape já se retirava para continuar o que fazia, levemente satisfeito pelo outro ter sido humilhado pelo próprio amigo. James olhou para Sirius, magoado em evidência e disse:

- Tudo bem, _Black_. Proteja seu _amigo_. – ele virou as costas e pegou suas coisas, mudando para uma mesa solitária.

Estava profundamente ofendido com o que o amigo havia feito, tentando prestar atenção numa atividade que não lhe interessava. Estava magoado com Lily também, ele não era desprezível. Ninguém que zoasse Snape era desprezível e ele não entendia o motivo de ela defender tanto ele. Foi neste momento que ele notou que Remus não estava mais lá também. Estava estressado, não iria atrás dele agora.

Já Sirius sentiu um pouco de remorso ao ver como James havia ficado magoado, mas havia falado sem pensar. Ele não quis dizer que só se importava com Lucius, ele se importava com todos e _também_ com Lucius. Ele respirou fundo, mas Lucius ao lado dele lhe trouxe de volta.

- Por que vocês fizeram aquilo com aquele garoto? Essa planta é perigosa.

- Eu sei, era apenas uma brincadeira... Não era pra ter acontecido tudo isso. – explicou tristemente.

- Mas o que ele fez para vocês? – perguntou Lucius soltando a mão de Sirius. – Não entendo.

- É apenas uma rincha pessoal de anos, Lucius... – disse ele franzindo o cenho. – Ah, deixa isso pra lá vai, eu fiquei muito preocupado com você.

- Eu sei e é por isso mesmo que você sabe da gravidade do problema. Espero que você não faça isso com mais ninguém. – finalizou com aquele olhar tão puro que Sirius não conseguiu discutir.

- Tá bom, anjo, eu não vou fazer mais isso... – disse olhando para ele e sorrindo em seguida. Ele acariciou o rosto de Lucius e neste momento pelo menos 20 pares de olhos o olharam.

Discretamente Lucius afastou sua mão, estava absolutamente sem graça. Ele respirou fundo como se sentisse que aqueles olhares poderiam matá-lo.

- Sirius – começou ele em voz baixa – acho que não é bom... Os outros ficam... Olhando.

- Já entendi, Lucius. – disse Sirius se afastando. – Eu compreendo. – disse, mas não compreendia.

Sirius nunca havia assumido ninguém com quem havia ficado e bem, aquele ali era um menino. Mesmo em um mundo diferente do dos trouxas, o preconceito sempre existia, talvez em menor escala ali, mas ainda existia. Muitos tirariam sarro apenas para ter algo para fazer uma maldade. Ele se afastou do menino, que voltou a fazer a atividade.

Foi neste momento que ele notou que Remus não estava ali. Olhou para todos os lados e não o encontrou. Então se deu conta de toda a cena até ali. Ele engoliu em seco, havia magoado os amigos novamente pelo mesmo motivo. Ele sentiu muita culpa então. Inevitavelmente lembrou de seus sentimentos por Remus. Sempre amara aquele garoto, sim era amor, mas, Merlin, ele não o amava como ele o amava! O que podia fazer? Passou as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente e deixou a aula, sem a professora perceber.

Seguia pelos campos abertos depressa, pensando no que poderia falar ao amigo e em como falar. Tudo estava muito confuso em sua cabeça, queria não sentir tudo aquilo, queria não se sentir responsável pelo outro, mas não dava. Pensou se Lucius o vira sair e se vira o que estaria pensando? Nunca imaginou que a situação poderia ficar daquele jeito. Ele parou e olhou ao redor. Nada. Para onde Remus iria? Ele seguiu até a Grifinória e por sorte talvez, o encontrou na Sala Comunal, sentado em frente a lareira apagada.

Ele não conseguia decifrar a expressão de Remus. O garoto estava olhando imóvel para a lareira, como se estivesse acesa. Assim que Sirius entrou, ele não se deu conta de sua presença. Sirius engoliu em seco, enquanto torcia as mãos nervosamente. Sua voz soou então rouca e baixa.

- Remus...

O garoto ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo. Seus olhos estavam mais apagados do que nunca. Entretanto ele logo desfez essa sombra dos olhos, não queria que o outro tivesse vindo atrás dele. Não para qualquer outra coisa que não fosse querê-lo e isso ele sabia – tinha certeza absoluta – de ser impossível.

- Oi Sirius. – respondeu ele calmamente.

- Você... Saiu da aula e... – Sirius não sabia como continuar aquela conversa. Não sabia como falar sobre Lucius, depois daquela cena, sem entregar o que havia entre os dois.

- Eu não suporto ver você e James brigando. – disse apenas.

Sirius respirou fundo. Ele estava muito confuso. Então Remus não se importava que ele estava com outra pessoa? Mas era óbvio que não, ele nunca se importara, o que levara Sirius a pensar que desta vez seria diferente? Nunca seria.

- Também não gosto de brigar com ele... – disse apenas, ainda perdido em suas conclusões.

- É difícil ver nossa amizade ruir porque agora você tem um novo amigo. – disse Remus erguendo as sobrancelhas de leve, a voz sempre calma. Jamais diria outra palavra que não "amigo" para definir Lucius em relação a Sirius.

- Não fale assim, Remus. Foi apenas um mal entendido e isso se resolve.

- Mas antes mal entendidos não aconteciam. Não assim. – concluiu ele voltando os olhos para a lareira.

- Você está querendo dizer o quê? Que Lucius é o culpado por isso?

- Não precisa mostrar que você o defende, Sirius. Já fez isso muito bem na frente de metade da escola.

Sirius respirou fundo. Não havia feito a pergunta de forma brusca, mas a resposta do outro havia sido bem brusca. Ele considerou aquilo como ciúmes de amigos e tentou não se irritar com o fato de não ser outra coisa. Aliás, ele nem deveria, estava com outra pessoa, não?

- Ok, Remus. Então estamos conversados.

Ele se virou para sair, não havia mais o que dizer. Já havia explicado que o incidente com James fora um mal entendido, se Remus quisesse entender, ótimo. Ele não ficaria ali para ouvir grosserias dele. Estava começando a achar que Remus havia exagerado um pouco ao sair da aula, mas não queria mais papo. Remus não o impediu de sair e voltou a olhar para a lareira.

Assim que Sirius saiu, Remus fechou os olhos com calma, enquanto apoiava a cabeça nos braços cruzados em cima da mesa. Seu coração batia muito depressa, ele não sabia como lidar com aquela situação. Se havia alguma dúvida nele quanto a Lucius, agora ele já tinha certeza. Não imaginava que seria tão difícil lidar com aquela situação. Inevitavelmente ele sentiu uma lágrima rolar pelo rosto ao imaginar Sirius com Lucius. Ele enlouqueceria. Não conseguiria olhar para a cama de Sirius e a ver vazia até tarde da noite todos os dias e imaginar que ele estaria com Lucius, fazendo absolutamente tudo o que namorados fazem.

Aquele pensamento o fez sofrer mais. Ele começou a chorar com mais vontade então, querendo se desgarrar daqueles pensamentos, mas eles se mostravam insistentes demais. Queria afogar aquele choro, ninguém poderia mais perceber o quão vulnerável ele estava diante de toda aquela história. Ele tinha que ser forte e saber suportar a realidade.

Levantou a cabeça e enxugou as lágrimas. Alguém poderia vê-lo ali e isso ele decididamente não queria. Ele levantou e foi lavar o rosto, sentindo na água fria um alívio imediato para seu coração que não estava calmo.

Sirius estava para sair da torre da Grifinória quando se lembrou de sua detenção com McGonagall. Fazendo uma cara de desgosto ele se virou voltando-se para a sala da vice-diretora, a passos lerdos. Aquele dia havia sido mais do que tenso e olha que ele havia levantado de bom humor, mas tudo ruiu.

Ele já estava próximo a sala de Minerva quando se lembrou que não havia conversado direito com Lucius naquele dia. Ele saiu da aula de Herbologia deixando-o para trás e, por mais que ele soubesse de sua detenção, não havia combinado nada com ele após ela. Ele respirou fundo, frustrado com sua distração.

Já estava diante da porta quando teve a idéia de tentar localizar Lucius através do Mapa do Maroto depois, para matar a saudades. Saudades. Era estranho estar pensando e se sentindo assim. Ele nem percebeu o sorriso que se formava em seu rosto, suave e verdadeiro ao pensar nisso.

Nunca imaginou que poderia conhecer alguém daquela forma. Ele não entendia em completude como havia se envolvido tão rapidamente com Lucius e em como ele conseguira sua confiança, como se isso fosse o certo a se fazer. Ele lembrava da luz amena naquela noite a iluminar cada parte da pele suave e branca do sonserino... As suas lágrimas, os olhos claros abrindo e fechando devagar, como se até eles sentissem uma dor terrível.

E então aquela vontade louca de estar com ele na manhã seguinte quando ele entrou pelo Salão desfilando sem saber que a sua beleza forte chamava a atenção de todos. Houve aquela discussão besta com James e então ele ficou possesso e lá estava aquele anjo conversando com ele. Então eles fugiram como se nada no mundo realmente interessasse a não ser viver pelo menos um momento pleno e digno de real satisfação.

Aqueles olhos e aqueles lábios abaixo daquele sol insistentemente quente naquele dia de ventos frios. A emoção e a falta total de explicação e razão e de sentido, de coerência, algo tão rápido como se não houvesse mais tempo no mundo, como se o mundo fosse apenas aquilo, como se aquele beijo fosse o momento mais aguardado.

Sirius sorriu. Algumas coisas simplesmente não precisavam ter coerência para serem verdadeiras e intensas.

- Sr. Black?

Sirius ergueu os olhos e encontrou McGonagall.

- Vamos, entre. – disse ela e ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

oOo

Quando Lucius entrou na Sonserina, ele não olhava ninguém diretamente nos olhos. Não que ele tivesse o hábito de fazê-lo, ele sempre passara desapercebido, sempre perdido dentro dele mesmo. As coisas haviam mudado um pouco em dois dias, dois dias que ele conheceu um lado de si que teve medo e depois conheceu alguém que poderia, de alguma forma, dar-lhe um pouco mais de força para lidar com aquele medo.

Ele afastou os cabelos do rosto enquanto subia para o dormitório. Talvez fosse bom descansar mais cedo, ele e Sirius não haviam combinado nada e o grifinório tinha detenção, talvez fosse melhor conversar com ele amanhã. Havia o fato de ele ter brigado com os amigos também e Lucius não queria atrapalhar em nada.

Ele respirou fundo quando passou por alguns garotos que o mediram de cima a baixo. Eles riram em seguida, uma risada debochada. Lucius ergueu os olhos rapidamente e entrou no dormitório. A conversa estava alta quando ele entrou lá, mas ela logo se silenciou quando ele foi visto.

Um pouco acanhado ele olhou para os colegas e desviou o olhar, seguindo para sua cama.

- Bem que eu havia confundido ele com uma menina quando o vi pela primeira vez. – comentou um garoto razoavelmente alto com outro.

- E eu não sei o que é pior: ser _assim_ ou ficar com um grifinório. – envenenou outro.

Muitas risadas foram ouvidas e Lucius engoliu em seco, sentando na cama de costas para os garotos.

- Cara, que nojo. É bom tomar cuidado para que ele não nos ataque, né não? – disse um terceiro.

- Eu quebro a cara dele. – disse um quarto. – Ou algo _pior_, mas talvez ele até _goste_...

Todos caíram na risada e Lucius levou as mãos ao rosto visivelmente perturbado. Não imaginava que teria de ouvir comentários do tipo e de tais níveis. Ele respirou fundo expirando pela boca, não sabia o que fazer. Como poderia dormir ali sem se sentir desconfortável? Mais do que depressa ele levantou e saiu do dormitório.

Passou pela Sala Comunal chamando atenção de Snape, que lia um livro completamente encolhido em algum canto. Ele o seguiu com olhos negros muito escuros e profundos, mas ele logo voltou sua atenção para o livro, ignorando todo o resto.

Ainda era cedo, mas não era comum alunos estarem circulando àquele horário. Lucius não poderia sair do castelo, não havia lugar para ir onde ele não fosse questionado e tudo o que ele queria era sossego. Decidiu ir para o banheiro feminino do quinto andar, abandonado, mesmo que ele tivesse recordações terríveis de lá.

Assim que entrou conseguiu respirar mais tranqüilamente. O silêncio que caia por lá era quase esmagador, mas era melhor do que ouvir vozes irritantes. Ele sentou no chão, encostando na parede, abraçando as pernas dobradas. Colocou a testa nos joelhos juntos enquanto esperava o coração parar de bater loucamente.

O que estava acontecendo? O que era tudo aquilo? Ele não havia se dado conta com qual facilidade ele havia se deixado envolver com um garoto. Aquilo não era rotineiro no mundo dos bruxos, ainda havia aqueles que não aprovavam e ele mesmo não se deu conta de quando e como ele soube que poderia gostar de garotos.

Nunca havia se relacionado com ninguém na vida. O fato é que havia se sentido tão bem com Sirius que lhe pareceu natural querer estar tão perto dele, ele que parecia ter a sensibilidade à flor da pele, ele que o ajudou esquecendo qualquer desavença idiota de Casas.

O que havia de tão errado nisso? O que havia de _nojento_? Um arrepio passou por seu corpo e ele estremeceu. Como se não bastassem outras coisas com o que se preocupar, havia isto. Ele estava se sentindo mais do que inseguro de permanecer ali e poderia dizer que estava começando a sentir um leve _medo_ do que poderiam querer fazer para ele. Ele abraçou o próprio corpo com mais força, apertando mais a testa nos joelhos.

Após uma hora, Sirius já deixava a sala de McGonagall, após muito tempo reformando livros. O corredor estava em silêncio e vazio e então, discretamente ele pegou o Mapa do Maroto e o abriu. Deu graças por não o ter deixado com nenhum de seus amigos, apesar de ter quase certeza de que Lucius estaria na Sonserina e que seria impossível chamá-lo.

Mas, para sua surpresa, o Mapa indicava que ele estava no banheiro feminino do quinto andar. Sirius franziu o cenho imaginando o que ele estaria fazendo lá. Uma sensação ruim passou e ele estremeceu. Decidiu ir para lá o mais rápido possível, como se algo o avisasse para fazê-lo.

Quando conseguiu chegar lá, ele abriu a porta discretamente e pode ver o menino sentado no chão. Sirius entreabriu os lábios para chamá-lo, mas não conseguiu. Ele ficou observando o menino por alguns instantes antes de fazer qualquer coisa. Neste momento Lucius ergueu a cabeça dos joelhos e olhou para Sirius. Seu coração deu um pulo e ele se sentiu aliviado, como se estivesse salvo.

Ele não esperou Sirius se aproximar, ele levantou e foi ao seu encontro, levantando seus braços e se encaixando nos dele, abraçando-o com firmeza, comprimindo o rosto em seu peito. Sirius o abraçou então, beijando o topo de sua cabeça, deslizando as mãos por seus longos cabelos loiros. Ele fechou os olhos abraçando-o mais forte. Respirou fundo sentindo os batimentos do coração do outro mais do que acelerados.

- O que aconteceu, meu amor? – perguntou ele com suavidade.

- O pessoal... – começou a explicar, a voz abafada pelo contato próximo – começou a me falar umas coisas lá... – Lucius fechou os olhos com força.

- O que anjo? O que falaram pra você? – indagou Sirius, os olhos abertos fitando o chão atrás de Lucius.

- Ficaram tirando sarro pelo o que aconteceu na aula de Herbologia. Ficaram fazendo gracinhas... Coisas meio pesadas.

- Eu não acredito. – disse Sirius começando a se irritar.

- Ah eu fui tolo, devia ter ignorado. – disse ele se afastando do abraço. – Não devia ter me abalado tanto. – explicou olhando-o nos olhos.

Assim que encontrou seus olhos Sirius sorriu. Um sorriso calmo, como se no mundo não houvesse problemas para se preocupar. Falsa sensação de paz aquela, mas aqueles olhos poderiam erguer um mundo destruído. O sorriso se transformou num sorriso de lado, enquanto Sirius passava uma das mãos sobre os cabelos. Lucius reparou em cada movimento e continuou a olhá-lo. O sorriso nos olhos, o único que poderia fazê-lo.

- Desculpa ter te preocupado com isso...

- Não, Lucius. – disse Sirius voltando do encanto. – Eu quero saber o que você está pensando e sentindo, não acredito que sairia levianamente de lá se não fosse algo importante.

O garoto loiro suspirou pensando nas palavras dele. Concluiu que não seria bom esconder nada e que conversar seria melhor. Ele segurou em uma das mãos do outro e o puxou: ambos sentaram no chão, um do lado do outro.

- Eu... Pensei muitas coisas. – começou Lucius colocando os cabelos atrás da orelha. – Aqueles garotos tiraram sarro de mim por eu gostar de um garoto e então... – Lucius parou olhando diretamente para o chão, o cenho franzido e a voz séria demais, como nunca havia sido antes, o que lhe dava um tom mais seco. – Eu não entendo como tudo isso aconteceu, Sirius. Você me encontrou num momento... Difícil. – disse, tentando resumir tudo em uma única palavra. – Eu nunca estive com ninguém e então aparece você... – ele não sabia mais como prosseguir.

Sirius ouviu tudo com atenção e serenamente. Não pode deixar de se sentir quente por dentro ao ouvir do outro que ele gostava dele. Era uma sensação tão gostosa, tão boa, ele nunca imaginou que seria assim! Mas ele sentia o garoto confuso demais...

- Você tocou num ponto importante. Ainda não sei o que aconteceu naquela noite com você. Talvez sabendo seja um pouco mais simples explicar o porquê de eu... – Sirius parou e fechou os olhos, engolindo em seco e pensando que nada importava, não precisava ter um porquê para ele gostar de Lucius – te adorar. – disse virando para Lucius e abrindo os olhos, revelando uma cor cinza intensa e muita verdade. Ele se calou.

Lucius estava olhando para ele sem saber o que dizer diante da forma como ele lidava com aquilo, a intensidade das palavras e de suas intenções. Suas mãos começaram a suar frio. Ele sentiu um medo repentino de perder aquilo ao revelar o que realmente acontecera. Mas não poderia enganar ou omitir fatos de uma pessoa que ele estava... Adorando também.

- Fui eu. – resumiu então, como se mais palavras pudessem impedi-lo de falar.

A expressão de Sirius se fechou numa mistura de tristeza e falta de compreensão.

- Eu... Não entendo. Por quê? – indagou, a voz sussurrada, os olhos tristes.

Num flash, imagens da aula de Poções e Lucius se cortando vieram à sua mente. Tudo fora feito com facilidade demais, ele mesmo pensara isso!

- Há algum tempo... – começou Lucius, sabendo que aquilo seria difícil de explicar, já que era a primeira vez que falava disso com alguém. – Eu tenho me sentido mal. Eu não sei, uma sensação de abandono e de falta de sentido que culminou num certa paranóia – Sirius arregalou os olhos enquanto Lucius gesticulava para explicar-se melhor – e eu comecei a me ver constantemente morrendo, toda vez que eu me distraia olhando para o nada. Até que um dia aconteceu de verdade. E foi naquela noite.

Sirius tentou absorver aquelas palavras com calma e tentou entender. Nunca havia se sentido mal a ponto de se ferir. Pensando na família Malfoy então ele pareceu entender o que Lucius dizia. A família Black deveria ser parecida, senão igual. Todas as exigências e imposições, a freqüente pressão para se seguir isto ou aquilo, para ser isso ou aquilo diante dos outros, a aparência e o poder sempre acima de tudo e todos a qualquer custo... Ele entendia bem. De soslaio, Lucius podia ver os cílios escuros dos olhos de Sirius em destaque com os olhos cinza muito claros naquele momento. Ele parecia pensativo e distante, mas logo estava ali.

- Acredite em mim quando digo que entendo. – ele se virou para o garoto e acariciou seu rosto com uma mão. – Mas você precisa ser forte – disse olhando dentro dos olhos azuis do outro – Tão forte quanto uma rocha e não se esquecer – disse ele agora segurando o rosto do outro com as duas mãos – De que não existe nada mais importante na vida do que ser feliz. Ninguém pode impedir isso. – finalizou olhando-o com muita atenção dentro de seus olhos.

Lucius olhava dentro de seus olhos sem conseguir articular uma palavra. A reação de Sirius não poderia ter sido melhor. Ele nunca fora tão compreendido assim por ninguém, nunca o ouviram daquela forma. Ele sentiu algo internamente que ele nomeou como felicidade. Logo um sorriso surgia em seu rosto.

- Acho que agora eu tenho força.

- Claro que tem. – disse Sirius olhando para seus lábios e sorrindo, os olhos transbordando admiração. – Apenas não se esqueça. – disse ele se afastando.

- Eu não vou deixar isso nem os comentários dos outros me abalarem mais.

- Lucius, se alguém te fizer alguma coisa eu vou resolver pessoalmente. – disse Sirius olhando-o seriamente, sua voz calma denunciando o perigo daquilo. – Ninguém pode encostar em você. Mas quanto às palavras venenosas, bem, eu confio que você pode lidar com isso. Você é forte. Você tem minha proteção, mas eu confio na sua força também.

Sirius deu um meio sorriso, acreditando que falando aquelas coisas daquela forma estaria estimulando Lucius a confiar mais em si e saber que ele não estava sozinho, que sempre teria alguém para defendê-lo se ele não soubesse ou precisasse, mas que ele tinha condições de absolutamente tudo.

Lucius se achegou mais a ele e o abraçou, recebendo carinho nos cabelos.

- Como me achou aqui?

- Foi só seguir os olhares vidrados e apaixonados de cada um que te viu... – gracejou ele.

- Bobo! – disse Lucius rindo e o abraçando mais. – Completamente bobo.

Sirius riu e o abraçou mais, dando um beijo suave em sua testa.

- Precisamos voltar meu amor. Amanhã a gente pode se ver? Quero passar mais tempo com você.

- Claro... – disse o outro fechando os olhos, ainda apoiado no peito do outro. – Vamos passar os intervalos juntos, estar nas aulas juntos e depois da sua detenção ainda dá pra ficar mais um tempinho, mas não aqui. – disse se levantando e coçando os olhos. – A gente pode ficar em qualquer outro lugar. Más lembranças daqui.

- Por quê?

- Foi aqui... Que me feri.

Sirius levantou e ergueu Lucius:

- Não vamos mais pensar nessas coisas ruins. Não vai mais acontecer, está bem? – disse Sirius para Lucius, segurando-o pelos ombros e olhando-o nos olhos.

- Está bem. – disse sorrindo para espantar a tristeza que se estabelecera.

Ele ficou olhando para Sirius então, como se estivesse esperando por alguma coisa. Sirius percebeu isso claramente e achou aquilo tão gracioso e atrativo que não conseguiu não chegar perto dele devagar e segurar seu rosto. Beijou sua testa devagar, mas com certa pressão. Ergueu seu rosto e então beijou seus lábios, agora o segurando pela cintura enquanto sentia dois braços macios circundarem seu pescoço. Abriu os olhos apenas para ver Lucius de olhos fechados, uma criatura tão suave para ele. Ele estremeceu e afastou-se gentilmente do beijo.

- Boa noite, querido.

- Boa noite. – respondeu Lucius num sussurro, sem deixar de sorrir.

oOo

Quando Sirius entrou no Salão Comunal de sua Casa, apenas James estava lá. Ele estranhou e deduziu ser razoavelmente tarde: ele não sentiu o tempo passar. O amigo conservava uma expressão séria e parecia concentrado a polir sua vassoura. Entretanto ele não se fez de desentendido, ele ergueu a cabeça assim que ouviu Sirius entrar.

Sirius não esperava por uma reação assim. Não esperava que seu amigo fosse encará-lo com tanta seriedade, mais do que no dia que ele sumiu com Lucius. Naquela noite James parecia bem compreensivo, mas naquele momento parecia estar muito convicto de que estava completamente certo e de que Sirius estava completamente errado.

Sirius não estava gostando nada daquilo. Ele nunca havia brigado com os amigos a este ponto, ele os amava demais para isso. Então ele sentiu que deveria se aproximar e sentar perto dele e tentar conversar. Foi o que fez. James o seguiu com os olhos até ele se sentar e já se virou para ele, com a mesma expressão.

- James, que bom que está sendo direto, também vou ser. – disse. – Eu não quero ficar neste clima. Eu não quero que você pense coisa nada a ver.

- Sirius, você está namorando o Lucius? – perguntou James sem rodeios.

Sirius levou um susto. Não esperava aquela pergunta. Ele começou a tossir com força e James esperou pacientemente ele voltar ao normal. Ele ainda esperou alguns segundos para prosseguir.

- Ah... Eu não pedi ele em namoro. – disse ele reticente.

- Mas aconteceu algo entre vocês, não aconteceu? – indagou abrindo um sorriso.

- Aconteceu...

- No dia que sumiram, né?

- É. – disse Sirius sorrindo também.

- Por que não me contou antes?

- Sei lá, James. Estava um clima tenso quando eu voltei e depois eu vi o Remus tão chateado, eu fiquei meio perdido... Está tudo muito recente e muito rápido...

- Remus? – disse James sem entender muito bem.

Então Sirius se deu conta de que James não sabia que ele gostava de Remus. Como ele poderia falar de Lucius sem falar de Remus? Era impossível. Então sentiu que havia chegado a hora de contar. Ele respirou fundo e passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

- James, eu sempre gostei de Remus.

- O quê? – chocou-se o amigo.

Sirius o olhou com desespero então James procurou se acalmar. Apoiou a vassoura ali perto e se virou para ele com atenção.

- Sirius, eu não acredito nisso. Como isso pôde acontecer?

- James, você acha isso uma desgraça?

- Não, eu só não esperava. Quer dizer, eu não tenho nada contra um relacionamento diferente, mas ele é nosso amigo. É seu amigo.

- Eu sei... Mas acabou acontecendo. Não há explicação para essas coisas.

James ponderou. Realmente não era possível escolher quem gostar.

- Talvez a proximidade entre vocês... Você é muito próximo a ele, principalmente no sofrimento que ele tem por ser lobisomem e tudo.

- Sim. Eu ficava e fico diretamente com ele nesses momentos. Eu acabei me envolvendo demais com ele... Mas o fato, James, é que ele não gosta de mim, não assim. Até que um dia eu encontrei Lucius, num momento difícil dele, e eu acabei ajudando. Foi um dia antes de irmos a Hogsmead. E lá, tudo aconteceu. – resumiu Sirius.

James pensou um pouco antes de continuar, passando as mãos pelos cabelos espetados.

- Mas... Assim? Do nada?

- James, você precisa ver aqueles olhos de fato. Precisa ver o que eles passam. Aliás, não precisa não, deixa isso comigo. – disse e sorriu e James sorriu também.

- Então você esqueceu o Moony?

Sirius sentiu um leve tremer ao ouvir o apelido do outro tão sonoramente. Já fazia algum tempo que ele não chamava Remus de Moony e só havia percebido isso agora. As coisas estavam mudando de forma brusca, brusca demais. Mas o que ele podia fazer?

- James, eu apenas estou vivendo o que sinto no momento. Acho essa resposta mais adequada.

James fez que sim com a cabeça, olhando para um ponto inexistente.

- Eu não quis dizer hoje que você ou qualquer um de nossos amigos são menos importantes. Eu fiquei nervoso, peço desculpa se fui grosso.

- Eu conheço este seu gênio e você fica uma fera quando protege mesmo. Eu também teria ficado em pânico se a planta tivesse caído na Lily... – disse James e abriu um sorriso.

- Lily? – indagou Sirius com um sorriso maroto.

James se virou para Sirius, passando a língua nos lábios e se recostando na cadeira. Não fazia muito tempo que ele havia cogitado realmente ficar com Lílian Evans, mas as coisas davam cada guinada! Na maior parte do tempo eles estavam brigados e depois, do nada, acontecia algo muito bom e ele criava expectativas. Agora tudo estava péssimo de novo. Brevemente ele contou isto a Sirius que se surpreendia com a revelação.

No dormitório, todos estavam dormindo. O silêncio que caíra entre todos era absoluto. Remus olhava o brilho do céu por uma das janelas, com olhos fixos e parados. Ele não queria desviar o olhar para a cama de Sirius, que permanecia vazia, como ele suspeitara que seria. Aquilo o fazia estremecer por inteiro, estremecer de verdadeiro horror. Vários pensamentos lhe vinham à mente, cada um mais cruel que o outro.

Ele não queria sentir inveja, não queria pensar que gostaria de estar no lugar de Lucius, assumir aquilo para a própria consciência era devastador demais. Ele fechou os olhos com calma e abraçou mais o próprio corpo. Queria poder se dar algum conforto, mas era impossível. Ele não conseguia dormir. Não conseguia calar a mente. Mas tinha que conseguir a qualquer custo.

Não tardou para que Sirius e James subissem ao dormitório. Remus ainda estava acordado, mas fingiu estar dormindo quando os viu. Eles pareciam estar bem novamente, trocavam sorrisos. Deram um abraço antes de cada um deitar na respectiva cama. Será que Sirius estivera com James esse tempo todo? Remus se sentiria aliviado se assim o fosse. Ele realmente se sentiu melhor com essa idéia. Fechou os olhos então, sentindo um último tremor no corpo e conseguiu enfim, dormir.

oOo

No dia seguinte todos eles já estavam no Salão Principal, tomando café. Remus havia dormido pouco, mas nenhum de seus amigos perguntou o motivo de ele estar com uma aparência mais cansada. James estava impressionado demais com o que estava acontecendo com Sirius, que acabou lhe contando tudo aos detalhes antes de dormir.

Sirius porém não tirava os olhos da mesa da Sonserina. Ele acompanhava discretamente os movimentos de Lucius e se lembrava da conversa na noite anterior. Ele ficou preocupado com a fragilidade que o garoto apresentava, mas estava confiante de que as coisas poderiam melhorar.

Os dias prosseguiam de forma tranqüila agora, mesmo que James não conseguisse falar com Lily. Sirius estava se dando cada vez melhor com Lucius e o garoto já não apresentava tantos traços de tristeza quanto antes. Tudo aquilo parecia estranho para Lucius agora, uma realidade totalmente estranha e bizarra que ele não queria viver mais.

Todos estavam de certa forma bem, apenas Remus que não conseguia aceitar o novo relacionamento de Sirius. O que mais o chateava também era o fato de Sirius não ter dito absolutamente nada para ele. Não que Sirius ficasse falando sobre as ficadas dele na escola, mas aquele relacionamento era algo sério e era a primeira vez que era assim, nada mais natural que ele contar aos amigos, não?

Não entendia porque Sirius escondia isso dele. Às vezes pensava que, para Sirius não dizer nada, talvez nada estivesse acontecendo, talvez fosse apenas mais um amigo com o qual ele protegia com unhas e dentes, como fazia com ele. Mas Sirius nunca fizera isso com mais ninguém a não ser ele... Então por que agora ele tinha que ser dividido? Estava enlouquecendo, já não tinha certeza de mais nada.

O fato é que não agüentava mais ver aquela troca de olhares e sorrisos durante as refeições. Parecia que a cada dia ficava pior, cada dia Sirius estava mais preso em Lucius e James, até mesmo James parecia distante demais, como se absorvido por outras coisas, ele nem ficava mais tão perto de Sirius e nem dele. Será que James havia arrumado alguém também? Ou apenas estava deixando espaço para Sirius? E se fosse isso por que deixava _ele_ sozinho? E por que ninguém falava _nada_ com ou para ele? Ele estava se sentindo inexistente para os amigos.

Foi por causa desse comportamento, tanto de Sirius quanto de James, mas principalmente de Sirius, que ele resolveu tomar uma atitude.

Era um sábado de manhã quando ele acordou, assim como todos os outros, e foi diretamente para o lago. A manhã estava fresca e sem graça, a água do lado parada refletia um céu esbranquiçado de nuvens. Ele olhou para cima e respirou fundo, com as costas apoiadas no tronco da árvore larga. Sentia o toque suave dos cabelos no rosto e todas aquelas emoções turbulentas que ele estava começando a se habituar.

"_- Eu preciso me acostumar com tudo isso. Eu vou esquecer você, Sirius e você mal vai me ver. Menos do que já vê."_

Ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Uma brisa mais forte passou e agora tudo, absolutamente tudo seria diferente. Havia chegado o momento em que as palavras suaves e não tão intensas se tornariam fortes e intensas. E tudo ficaria escuro.

_**Resposta aos Reviews:**_

**Gabri Chaplin:** Oi menine, eu não vou desistir da fic, mas o que está literalmente me fodendo são os constantes problemas com o meu computador. Fiquei um mês e meio sem esta porra com o risco de perder tudo o que tenho nele, sem chance alguma de recuperação. Esta merda voltou esses dias e ainda está capegando, então estou rezando a Allah para que tudo dê certo desta vez. Se gosta de capítulos longos, segue mais um querida. Beijos.

**milashinodalp:** Menina, esta fic o que mais vai ter é sofrimento, rs. Ai ai, não quero nem ver...

**Nicky Evans:** Calma que ainda vai ter muito Snape e James! Beijos.

**Ems:** Ah menine, o Lucius está um primor nesta fic, um bálsamo, é o meu dodói. Que bom que está curtindo... Beijos!

**XBOX – Day:** Menine, ganhei o dia com o seu comentário, muito obrigada mesmo pelo carinho, vou te dizer que eu me esforço muito para escrever coisas legais, que agradem realmente o povo. Quanto aos reviews, agora estou mais sossegada com relação a isso. Eu sou muito, muito de lua...


End file.
